Best Friends Forever?
by Kristy-chan
Summary: Kenshin is starting high school. Kaoru is still in eight grade. They are best friends, but will they ever become more than that? Tragedies stirke and things are getting a lot harder for Kenshin. Will Kaoru be able to help him get through it?
1. First Day!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk 

AN: This is my first Rk fic so it might not be very good. It will mostly be in Kenshin's POV. I was going to do both Kaoru and Kenshin's POV, but this is my first fic and it mite get a bit complicated.

Ages:

Kenshin- 14 Sano– 14

Aoshi- 14 Kaoru- 13

Misao- 13 Megumi- 13

Yahiko- 11 Tsubame- 11

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a nice warm morning; the sky was clear except for some fluffy clouds here and there. But as I was walking to Meiji High, there was turmoil in my mind. I really don't feel ready to be going to high school. I was nervous and scared of a number of reasons. The first reason was that I knew that the workload was going to get a lot heavier.

Now the second reason is that I am afraid of not having any friends and what people would think of me. You see, for the past eight years I have gone to a Private school and though I had friends there, none of them were going to go to the same high school as me. Some were going to public high schools closer to their homes, while others were going to continue there Christian education in another Private school. I had one friend, my best friend actually, that is going to the same school as me, but she was a year younger than me and is still in eight grade. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I wasn't popular in eight grade. Just ask any of my former classmates, I was one of the most popular boys in class, but high school is a big change and what one school may find cool may be different from what another school will see as cool.

That brings us to the third reason that I was nervous. This was the first time since first grade that My best friend Kaoru and I were in different schools. Though we were in different grades, we spent every recess and lunch together and I knew that I was going to miss her company terribly. I don't know how I/me was going to survive without my best friend around.

My endless worries were abruptly cut off when I heard my name being called and that was when I realized that I had arrived at school.

"Oi, Kenshin!" said a deep voice that sounded so familiar but different at the same time.

I looked around to find who was calling me. It was my old friend Sanosuke Sagara. Sano and I were also best friends during sixth grade, but his parents took him out of the private school because the tuition was too high for them. We had talked on the phone and on the internet over the years, but this was the first time I have seen Sano in over two years. Sano was tall for his age and had brown spiky hair. He had a red head band on with the school's blue uniform.

"Wow Sano you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you" I exclaimed.

"And I see you haven't grown all that much Kenshin" sniggered Sano as I sent him a death glare.

"Um….excuse me," someone asked quietly. We turned to see a tall boy with icy blue eyes.

"I just moved into town and I was wondering if you knew where classroom G 2 is."

"G2 you say, well your in luck cuz that's the same homeroom class that we're in, huh Kenshin," replied Sano.

"Ya, why don't you walk with us? By the way, the names Kenshin Himura and this is Sanosuke Sagara."

"Thanks. My name is Aoshi Shinomori"

As we walked to our classroom, we talked about anything that popped into our head. I told them about my worries and Sano said that I was worrying too much and reassured me that we would always be best friends. When I heard him say that, I was so grateful to have such him as a friend. Sano may not be very bright, but he is extremely loyal to his friends. We continued walking down the hall and I noticed that a lot of girls were staring at me.

"Looks like you have some admirers Kenshin," laughed Sano while my cheeks started to burn bright red.

After homeroom, we all split up and went to our separate classes. After a few hours, it was finally lunch time and me, Sano, and Aoshi met and sat together in the cafeteria chatting amiably about our day so far.

"After this I have PE, what do you guys have?" questioned Sano.

"Really, I have PE too," said Aoshi and I replied in unison.

So after we finished eating, we headed towards the locker room and changed into the blue shorts and white t-shirt that was our uniform and headed to the gym. As we got there, our PE teacher just got there as well.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Saitou and I am your PE teacher. Today we are going to do some running. You will all run a mile around the track field and will be timed. By this age, you should all finish the mile in less then 8 minutes, but since this is your first day, I will give you up to 10 minutes. Just to let you know, the better time you get the better grade you get, so you better not slack off just because you think you have 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, no problem! PE is my specialty," said Sano.

"Ya, if I remember correctly, it's the only class that you can ace," I said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kenshin! I bet I could finish before you can."

"Wanna bet Sano?"

"You're on! The loser has to pay for lunch for a whole week" said Sano. I, naturally, agreed seeing it as an easy way to earn a week of free lunch.

"Alright, everybody to the track field!" yelled Saitou. "and by the way, the school record is exactly 5 minutes. If anybody can beat the record, they are excused from not only the rest of class, but also from the next mile we have to run."

"5 minutes! That's crazy. The fastest I ran the mile was 6 min and 5 sec. There is no way I'll beat it" said Sano incredulously. "Same here" I heard Aoshi agree.

"Ready. GO!" said Saitou as he sat down on the benches with his clipboard.

All the 9th graders started running, with Sano, Aoshi and me at the lead. "There is no way you are going to beat me Himura" cried Sano as he ran. "We'll see about that!" I replied and with that I started running even faster, reaching God-like speeds leaving Sano and Aoshi in my dust.

"Damn, damn damn damn!" cursed Sano as he desperately tried to catch up with me.

When I finished, Mr. Saitou was amazed and I heard that that wasn't an easy feat.

"Wow kid what's you're name?" asked Mr. Saitou

"Kenshin Himura," I replied with a smile.

"That was amazing. I can't believe that a freshman beat the school record and not just any freshman, but a scrawny little red head," said Mr. Saitou with a look of awe on his face.

I fell anime style after hearing his comment and managed to ignore it thinking that this was his way of complimenting me.

When the rest of the class finished, Saitou beckoned for me to stand next to him.

"Well class, it seems we have a new school record. Congratulations Himura, your time was 4:27," said Saitou.

With that said, the class erupted with awed whispering. "Himura, you are excused from PE. You may watch the class or change or do whatever the hell you want as long as you don't cause any trouble. Understand?" "Yes sir" I said and started walking to the benches to watch and think. 'I guess high school isn't that bad. I already have friends and nobody thinks I'm weird for having long red hair. Most of the time people would make fun of me for my long hair and its unusual color. On the contrary, a lot of the girls seem to be attracted to me for it' I thought with a wide grin and slight blush on my face.

"Alright hit the showers and I'll see you tomorrow!" yelled Saitou. "Oh and by the way, for those of you interested in Kendo club, tryouts are today after school."

As Sano and Aoshi started walking towards the locker rooms, I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys" I greeted smiling.

"mmm" grumbled Sano as he trudged along to the locker room.

"Did you hear Mr. Saitou's announcement about Kendo club Kenshin?" asked Aoshi.

"Ya I did. Are you two going to tryout?"

Aoshi said, "I was thinking about it, how about you?"

"You know swordsmanship!" exclaimed Sano.

"I'm going to tryout and yes Sano I know swordsmanship. Remember I used to have Kendo practice after school with my Uncle Hiko when we went to school together?" I patiently replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those. But I didn't know you knew swordsmanship Aoshi."

"Well we did just meet today, and I personally prefer kodachis over swords," said Aoshi.

"Whatever…I don't do swords. I am more into the punching and kicking style of fighting."

I rolled my eyes and hurried into the locker room to change followed by my two friends. After we were done we split up and went to our last class of the day. The end of class finally arrived and I headed toward the gym. I met up with Aoshi and Sano and changed into my PE uniform again so that I can have more mobility. Sano decided to sit on the benches and watch us tryout and "see how good we were" as he put it. As we entered the gym I saw that it was filled with about 5 students already on the kendo team and a group of students in the corner stretching out and getting ready to tryout. We headed towards the group just as the gym doors flew open to reveal a big, tall man with long dark hair tied into a low ponytail at his neck. 'UNCLE HIKO!' I thought. 'I forgot that he worked here as the kendo team coach. I hope he doesn't embarrass me. He seems to enjoy doing that.'

"Alright! People that are already in Kendo team will help me decide who will get on the team. So get over here!" yelled the big man as the few that were on the kendo team stood behind him.

"You may all call me Hiko-sensei. Ok…first off, I want all of you to sit down except for the seniors and juniors." About 6 people were in that group. "Alright. You will spar against one of my kendo students and we will see if you are good enough. After you are done you are to sit at the benches and wait till the end. If I see that you are very good you will be immediately put on the team, but if you aren't, you will either be rejected immediately or you will have to wait until we everyone gets their turn."

After Hiko's explanation, they got started. Only 1 of the six seniors and juniors were good enough to immediately get on the team. They rest sat on the benches and prayed that none of the freshmen and sophomores were better then them. "Next are the sophomores!" bellowed Hiko as 12 students stood up and got into a line. Out of the 12, only 2 were good enough to make the team immediately after trying out. "Finally we have the freshmen. Let's see if any of you guys can embarrass the older kids with your skill."

There were 15 freshmen and they all lined up. I found myself standing at the very end of the line. I sighed… 'You'd think that with my godlike speed I could get to the front of the line. Oh well either way I get a turn. I wonder who I get to spar.'

Many of the freshmen weren't all that experienced with swordsmanship. The first freshman to make the team was Aoshi. He was very good and was better then a lot of the sophomores and juniors. He was quick on his feet and had finely tuned reflexes. After a few more freshmen, it was finally my turn.

"Well well well…if it isn't my baka deshi," drawled Hiko as the other students started laughing. By then Hiko had an arrogant smirk on place and I was blushing madly and glaring at my uncle.

"I should have known that you would have tried out for the team. Well since I already know what kind of skills you possess I will let you on my team. No need for you to tryout."

"Are you sure Shisho?" I mumbled while looking at my feet.

"Hey that's not fair!" someone yelled. "We all had to tryout and he makes the team without even sparring with anybody. At least let us see what he can do. Just because you taught him some swordsmanship doesn't mean that he is any good. I mean look at him, he's puny."

I saw Hiko look up to see who had said that and found that it was a senior that made the team. He was an exceptional swordsman and had beaten his opponent in a matter of seconds. He was tall and had blonde hair that stuck up like a broom.

"Hmm…alright. I guess you're right. So who wants to spar my nephew?" said Hiko with

amusement clearly in his eyes. "By the looks of things, my nephew is going to be using his sakabato. So the challenger will get to use this," and a real katana was held up for everyone to see.

A hand went up and Okita Sousho (AN: not sure with his last name so if anybody knows can you let me know. Btw, this is the 1st captain of the shinsengumi for those of you who don't know.)

said, "I will spar against Mr. Himura." Okita was a short Junior. He had short brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

I walked to the center and stood about 7 meters from Okita. We both politely bowed and got ready. I slipped into my favorite stance the battoujutsu as Okita went into his Gatotsu stance. Hiko gave us the signal to begin, but we just stood there for a few minutes sizing the other.

After a few minutes of just staring, Okita decided to make the first move. He charged at me with his right hand holding the sword and his left hand at the other end steadying it. I was almost surprised at the speed that he was charging me with. It almost matched my own godlike speeds. Almost. AS he charged at me I tensed and right at the last second I drew my sakabto, dodged his thrust and made for a counter attack. But he was quick as well and managed to dodge it. I decided to take the initiative and attacked him. I rushed forward in my battoujutsu stance and a few feet before I got to him, I unsheathed my sword. I slashed at him and he blocked with his sword.

We broke apart and rushed at each other again. He made a horizontal strike from the left and I ducked and rolled to his side. I stuck him hard on his side as I rose and he flew a few feet in the air before hitting the ground with a _thunk_. I ran up to him before he could get up and placed my sword right above his neck.

"The winner is …Kenshin," bellowed my uncle as I sheathed my sword and helped Okita up. He bowed to me and I bowed back. "That was a great match Himura. I see why Hiko-sensei said that you didn't need to tryout," smiled Okita.

"Thanks, and you did well too," I replied.

As I looked around the room I realized that most of teens there were staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths wide open. I looked over at Hiko and I saw that he had noticed the staring. I had known him all my life and I knew that he was getting annoyed. "Oi! Quit staring like morons!" That got everyone's attention alright and I was glad. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under everyone's stares.

"Alright, for those of you who made the team, there is practice after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I will post a list of the other people that made the team on the gym doors tomorrow. You can all go home now." Hiko commanded. Slowly, everyone started picking their things up and headed towards the door. Sano and Aoshi walked over to me.

"Wow Kenshin! I never knew you could kick ass like that!" exclaimed Sano grinning.

"Ya that was pretty amazing," agreed Aoshi.

"Thanks," was the only thing that I could think to say to their compliments.

"Hey Baka! You need a ride home?" asked Hiko impatiently already on the way out the door.

"Yeah! Wait up Shisho!" I yelled back as I rushed to grab my bags. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya!" I added as I ran after my Uncle.

As I ran out, I heard, "bye" coming from Aoshi and Sano. I caught up to uncle Hiko just as he unlocked the doors to his car and I dumped my backpack and gym bag into the back seat and got into the front.

"So I see you made some friends. I told you that you worry too much didn't I?" said my uncle.

I sighed "Ya ya ya…I guess you were right." For a few minutes we just sat in silence, the only noise being the radio.

"Do I still have to go to Kendo practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays at your house Uncle?" I asked slowly.

"YA! Of course you do. Just because you are on the kendo team at school doesn't mean that you can skip your normal practices. Besides, the practices at school are different from ours since there are a lot of students with different sword styles."

We finally drove up into my drive way. "Remember kendo practice tomorrow. Don't be late," was all Hiko said to me as I got out of the car.

"Right. I won't be late. See ya tomorrow Shisho!" I said as his car pulled out of the drive way. I walked into the door and was greeted by my little sisters clutching onto my legs.

"Ken-nii is home! Ken-nii is home!" they chimed.

Laughing I started walking awkwardly toward the living room where I knew my mom was cleaning up the mess Ayame and Suzume must have caused. My mom is a pretty woman with dark long hair and a gentle smile. She always seems to have a mountain of patience hidden inside of her.

"Ayame and Suzume! Leave your brother alone. He must be tired from his first day of school," she scolded as the two girls let go of my legs and went to watch TV.

Smiling, she looked up at me. "How was your first day of school Kenshin? Did you see Sano? Did you make new friends?"

"My day was actually pretty good. I met up with Sano in the morning and I met this new guy named Aoshi." I replied returning the smile.

"Well that's good. Why don't you head on up and get started on your homework and when you're done come on down and help me prepare dinner before your father gets home," said my mom.

"Ok." I headed upstairs and went into my room. I dropped my bags and decided to take a shower first. After that, I started my homework. Around 6'oclock, I headed down and helped my mom cook dinner. If there is any chore that I actually enjoy, it's cooking. I find myself relaxing from the day's events as I chopped some vegetables. Not long after we finished making dinner, my dad came home.

"Hey Dad!" I greeted as he sat down at the table with Ayame and Suzume. My dad is a tall man with dark brown hair. He is strong, but gentle at the same time. He has a bit of a temper, but doesn't get mad at just anything.

"Hi Kenshin," he replied with a gentle smile on his face. "How was your first day without Kaoru?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and said, "It was fine. Better then I thought it would be. I made the kendo team."

"Well, your Uncle Hiko is the coach isn't he? I would be surprised if you didn't make the team even if he wasn't the coach. He is a good teacher and you are a natural at kendo."

"Thanks." After that, Ayame and Suzume told us about their days in Kindergarten and preschool. Dinner lasted about an hour and after we all finished, I headed to my room to complete my homework. By the time I was done, it was nearly nine 'o clock. I decided to call Kaoru to see how her day was. I knew she always went to sleep around 9:30 to 10 so I had a good half hour to talk to her.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed for her cell. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Hey Kenshin!" she greeted form the other side.

"Hey Kaoru! How was your first day without me?" I teased.

"Actually, it was pretty good I made friends with these two new girls named Megumi and Misao. How was your day? Did you miss me? Were you a loner?" she teased back.

Amusement filled my voice as I told her about my day and she told me of hers. After talking to her for about an hour, I heard my mother tell me to get to bed just as hers told her to.

"Well…I gotta go to bed," she said.

"Ya me too. Good night Kaoru!" I said stifling a yawn.

"Good night Kenshin. Bye"

"Bye" I said then hung up my phone. I changed into my pajamas, turned off my lights and fell into slumber filled with dreams of my friends, both old and new.

* * *

AN: Well...what do you think. Please R & R . All the present day Rk fics I have read had them as seniors or juniors. I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have them jsut starting high school...anyway... I'll update as soon as i can if you guys like it...but I am just starting high school as well on monday so I dont know how fast I can update. 


	2. Friday night plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Though I didn't get all that much. That's ok it is still my first fanfic. Anyway…sorry if they are a little OOC.

* * *

Chapter 2:

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I get up and start getting ready for school. I can't believe that it's already Friday. The week went by so fast. I put on my blue pants and shirt and pick up my gym bag and back pack and head downstairs.

"Good morning Kenshin!" greeted my mom as I walk into the kitchen and pick up some toast.

"Morning mom." I returned and headed out the door.

As I walked down the sidewalk towards Meiji High, I passed by Kaoru's house just as she got out the front door.

"Hey Kaoru!" I yelled. She turned around with a pout on her face and when she saw me her face brightened up.

"Kenshin! We haven't talked since Monday and I haven't seen you for almost two weeks now," said Kaoru.

"I know. I guess we have been pretty busy lately. Come on. I'll walk with you until the end of the street. Too bad that our schools are in opposite directions," I said as she walked towards me. I looked into her sapphire eyes and smiled, thinking about all the things we have been through together.

"What's with the goofy smile?" asked Kaoru snapping me out of my musing.

"Oro! I was just reminiscing," I said.

"Oh. About what?" she asked.

"Remember the time we went to the lake for vacation and you were afraid that there were sharks in the lake?" I asked with a smirk.

Kaoru blushed and said, "Ya and you tried to drown me!"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to show you that there weren't any sharks, so I pushed you in."

"I could've drowned! And you just sat in the boat laughing as I struggled to get back in the boat," fumed Kaoru.

"And because you were trying to get into the boat, it tipped over and I ended up in the lake as well," I laughed. "I remember your face as you started screaming because our boat was flipped over and you couldn't get out of the water!" By then I was laughing so hard that I had stopped walking and had doubled over with my hands on my knees.

"That's not funny!" yelled Kaoru and before I knew it I was on the ground with a huge bump on my head watching as Kaoru stalked off in front of me.

"Hey! Wait up! I was just kidding Kaoru! Come on you've got to admit, it was pretty funny," I said and was sent a sent a death glare. "Or not…." I shuddered after seeing the way she was looking at me. Kaoru can be the most kind and compassionate person I know, but when she is mad, she is scary. If I hadn't known her since I was little, I would probably be cowering in fear from her glare alone. Not to mention that she isn't like other girls. She will actually grab a bokken and literally beat the crap out of you.

I ran up to catch up to her and by the time I was beside her, we had to split up to go our separate ways to school.

"Bye Kaoru!" I cheerfully said. "Humph" was all I heard from her as she continued to the left without so much as a glance at me.

I sighed and after about 5 minutes, I arrived at school. I headed straight to homeroom and sat down. There were only a few students that were already in class and I sighed yet again.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" I heard as I snapped around in my chair to find Sano, Aoshi, and Seta Soujiro, a friend I made in Kendo club.

"Kaoru's mad at me cuz I was teasing her about a vacation our families took last summer," I replied all in one quick statement.

Sano chuckled. "Jou-chan's mad at you. Does she still beat people like she used to when she is mad? Man I haven't seen her in such a long time."

"Ya she is still a tomboy if that's what you're asking. But she isn't as bad as she used to be. Anyway…"I said trying to think of something to change the subject. "Uncle said that we are going to pick the Kendo team captain today. Who do you think it's going to be?"

"I personally think that it's going to be either you or Enishi Yukishiro," said Soujiro with his usual smile.

"ME! Why would I become the captain? I'm just a freshman. There are a lot of more experienced people on the team. Like you Soujiro! You're a sophomore. You have been here longer," I exclaimed.

"Sooo…There isn't a rule that said that freshman can't be the team captain. Besides, from what I saw on Monday and Wednesday, you are one of the best on the team," said Soujiro

"And you are the coach's nephew," murmured Aoshi.

"So! What does being his nephew have to do with anything? If anything, he's harder on me than the rest of you," I huffed.

"Whatever you say. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," grinned Soujiro.

After that, the bell rang and we started class. Finally, after what seemed like forever, school finally ended and I headed over to the locker rooms and changed. I walked into the gym and started to stretch out like all the others around me.

I stood up right as Hiko came in. "Alright people! I told you on Wednesday that we are going to be choosing the team captain and co-captain today. They have to be the best of the class so I think that Enishi and Kenshin deserve the titles. Now to decide which one is captain and which is co-captain."

"Hiko-sensei, I don't think that Himura should be captain. He is only a freshman and has no experience," said Enishi.

"Is that so? Well I never knew that there were any rules that said that a freshman can't be team captain," said Hiko

"There isn't a rule sir. But I was captain last year and I know what it takes to be team Captain. Besides, I refuse to be lead by a freshman that hasn't earned my respect yet."

"Okay, I don't want to complicate matters. Enishi is captain and Kenshin is co-captain, but I expect you to work with each other. Understand?"

"Understood sir" said Enishi as he sent me a glare.

Enishi doesn't like me very much. It turns out that Enishi was the star on the team before I showed up. Before I came along, he was the best on the team, but when I came he realized that not only was I younger, but I was practically his equal in swordsmanship.

"Alright today we are going work on endurance and stamina. We are going to do some running first. Let's make this a bit more interesting by setting up some races. Okay first group will be…Enishi, Kenshin. Soujiro, Okita, and Aoshi. Get on the track. The last two to finish have to run another mile. You will be running a mile. Ready. Set. GO!"

The signal given, we all started running as fast as we could go. None of us wanted to run another mile so we all gave it our all. Soujiro was way ahead of us. Damn he's fast! Enishi and I are neck and neck and Aoshi and Okita are right behind me. I will not let them beat me! I was determined to win at least 2nd place. I pushed myself to run and I was able to pass Enishi. I was so engrossed with running, that I didn't notice Enishi's arm as he rammed his elbow into my side knocking the wind out of me as I stumbledto the ground.

By the time I got up, everyone had gotten a huge lead and was on their last lap. I jumped up and using the burst of adrenaline I acquired from my anger, ran using my God-like speeds. In no time I had passed Okita and Aoshi and was catching up with Enishi fast. By this time, Soujiro had already finished and we were only about 10 meters from the finish line. I pushed myself harder and ignored the fire burning in my legs and lungs. I kept myself alert and when Enishi tried to cheat again, I was ready.

He swiped at me with his left arm and I ducked just in time and pushed him with my right arm. He fell flat on his behind and I heard the rest of the class break out in laughter. I kept running and finally reached the finish line. As I turned around, Aoshi ran by, followed by Okita and then a fuming Enishi.

"Okita and Enishi stay on the track. Chou, Houji, and Genji get in there," bellowed Hiko.

"WHAT! Didn't you see what Himura did? He cheated! He should be the one running again, not me!" yelled Enishi.

"Well, if my eyes serve me, I saw you hit Kenshin the first time and not only that, but you even attempted to do it a second time. So shut your mouth and get ready," said Hiko calmly yet fiercely.

Enishi sent me a glare and got back on the track. I sat down on the bench to catch my breath and Soujiro and Aoshi joined me.

"He really hates you doesn't he?" said Soujiro.

I sighed. "Yeah he does. I have a feeling working with him isn't going to be very easy."

After Kendo Practice ended, I grabbed all of my stuff and was about to leave the gym. "Oi Kenshin!" yelled Soujiro. I turned around and Soujiro said, "Hey you want to go to the movies with us? Sano invited us to go and said that he would meet us at the mall at 5:30. He told me to invite you. So how bout it?"

"Umm…sure I don't think my parents would mind. I guess I'll meet you guys there then."

I headed home and passed by Kaoru's house. Suddenly I remembered that she was mad at me. I groaned. I wonder how I'll get her to forgive me….hmmm…I've got it. I headed into my house and ran up to my room passing my mother. "Hi mom! I'm going out with some of the guys to the movies tonight. I'll be back by 11 at the latest." I said. "Alright honey. Have fun" she replied.

I reached my bedroom and dialed Sano's phone number into my cell. "Hello"

"Hey Sano. This is Kenshin. Do you think it would be okay if I invite Kaoru to the movies with us?" I asked.

"You want to invite Jou-chan eh? Well I haven't seen her in a while. Go for it. This is to get her to forgive you isn't it?" questioned Sano.

I sweat dropped. "Ya …I guess so. Anyway… I'll see ya there. Bye"

"Bye" and the line went dead. It was already 5 so that meant I had about 15 minutes to get ready. I went into the bathroom and took a quick very quick shower. Then I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I brushed my damp red hair and tied it at the nape of my neck in a low ponytail. I grabbed my chain necklace with a cross on it and put it on and ran out the door to Kaoru's house.

I rang the doorbell and Kaoru's dad answered the door. "Hello Mr. Kamiya. Is Kaoru home?" I asked politely.

"Hi Kenshin. I haven't seen you around for a while. Ya Kaoru's in her room. Why don't you head on up," he said moving aside so I could get in. I walked into the living room and saw Kaoru's mother watching TV. "Hello Mrs. Kamiya" I smiled.

"Oh hi Kenshin! You here for Kaoru?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "Well than go on up to her room," she smiled.

I walked up the stairs and went up to Kaoru's room. I knocked on the door and I heard some shuffling before Kaoru peeked out to see who it was. "Kenshin, what are you doing here?" she asked confusedly. "Well I was jsut about to head to the mall to watch a movie with the guys and I asked Sano if you could go and he agreed. Umm…can I come in?" I asked looking at her oddly.

"Oh yes. Sorry about that," she said as she opened the door for me to get in then closed it behind her. I guess she isn't mad at me anymore. As I got into her room I heard a gasp and looked up to see two girls in Kaoru's room. One was short with long hair that was braided. The other was taller and looked more mature. Her hair was let down and reached her waist.

"Kaoru, who's the hot guy?" asked the shorter girl. I blushed at the words and looked to Kaoru to see what she would say. "This is my best friend that I told you about," she said. "This is Kenshin. Kenshin, these are my friends Misao and Megumi."

"Hey ladies," I grinned. They smiled and greeted me. "Kenshin, is it alright if they come to?" "Ya sure. I don't think Sano will mind," I replied.

"So you two want to go to the movies with some high school guys?" asked Kaoru grinning.

"Of course we do!" they said together.

"Okay then we better head on over. They said to meet them there at 5:30 and it's already 5:25," I said.

* * *

AN: Well here's the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I'm starting high school tomorrow. I dont know when I'll ahve time to update, butI'll work on it as fast as i can. 

Next chapter: Kenshin takes the girls to the mall and are introduced to the guys. They get to know each other and they are attraced. 8


	3. The Movie and the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk

AN: Hey sory if it took a while to update. As I said before, I just started high school and am still getting used to things. I guess it's not that bad. Anyway..on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The girls were still in Koaru's room getting ready so I went downstairs to ask Kaoru's dad to drop us off at the mall. We were already late as it was, but they insisted that they had to change, so now we are almost 15 minutes late.

"Hi Uncle Kojiro. Do you mind taking us to the mall? We are already late and it would take another 10 minutes to walk there," I explained. (AN: last chapter I made Kenshin call them Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, but now I decided that since Kenshin and Kaoru are really close friends that they should call them something more personal.)

"Sure thing Kenshin-kun. Let's go" he replied just as the girls walked into the living room.

The four of us, Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, and I, filed into the car and about 2 minutes later we made it to the mall and raced towards the movies. As we got closer, we slowed down and I spotted the guys and led the girls over.

"Kenshin! What took you so long? You're like 20 minutes late," said Sano right as I got there.

"Sorry Sano. By the way, you know Kaoru and these are her friends Misao and Megumi," I introduced. I turned to the girls. "This is Sanosuke Sagara, Aoshi Shinomori, and Seta Soujiro," I said as I pointed them out.

"Wow Sano! You grew up!" said Kaoru.

"Heheh…ya and you did too Jou-chan. Geez it's been a long time," Sano grinned.

"Umm hey u guys we should get going, the movie is about to start," interrupted Soujiro with his famous smile. We headed into the movie and found seats that would fit a group of seven. The movie was a mixture of both action and romance so everyone seemed to enjoy it. After the movie we headed over to the food court and ordered some food for a late dinner.

As we all sat and ate and talked, I noticed certain people sneaking glances at each other. CoughMisao and AoshiCoughMegumi and SanoCough

That got me thinking. Hmmm….I've got it! I abruptly stood up and said," Ummm…Kaoru I'm going to get another drink. Do you mind coming with me?" I asked casually. She looked at me with this confused, but cute face and then suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach.

What the …I've never felt like this before... Wow, Kaoru has pretty eyes...wait a minute, what am I thinking. I pushed the thought and feeling aside as Kaoru nodded and stood up. "We'll be back in a few minutes you guys," I said as we left the table.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" she asked cautiously while we headed to one of the food places. "Nothing," I answered mustering the most innocent face I could show.

"Don't lie to me Kenshin Himura. I've known you all my life and that look in your eyes means that you are planning something," she said with confidence. I sighed "You know me too well Kamiya. Anyway, did you notice that our friends seem to be …well…ummm….attracted to each other?" I asked. Before she could answer I said " I was thinking of setting them up together. Megumi and Sano, and Misao and Aoshi. They've been sneaking glances at each other all night."

Kaoru smiled and responded, "I knew you were planning something. And yes you are right. Megumi and Misao are interested they told me when we went to the bathroom and when I saw Aoshi and Sano sneaking glances, I knew they were interested too. So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking that we should get the 'couples' alone somehow and then we leave them here. They are bound to call because they can't find us and than we will tell them that we have already left and that the guys will take the girls home. This way they get enough time alone to get to know each other. What do you think?" I asked.

"Well… it's not bad. Let's give it a try," Kaoru said grinning.

We both walked back to our tables after buying a drink first of course and sat down. By now, everyone was finished eating and were just sitting around talking. "Hey guys lets walk around the mall," I said.

"Alright," said Sano. So we all got up and started walking. I pulled Soujiro to the front of the group and told him our plan quietly while Kaoru stayed back to distract the others. Soujiro agreed to help also noticing the glances they were giving each other. We walked in front of the ninja store when I heard Kaoru say, "Look Misao it's a ninja store! Isn't this your favorite one?" " OMG they have the new kunais that I have been looking for! We have to go in. Come with me please Kaoru," she begged.

"Aww…but Misao I wanted to look at this book at that book store over there," she said and that was my cue.

"Hey Aoshi, Why don't you go with Misao. I mean you like Ninja stuff too rite?" I said innocently.

To my complete satisfaction Aoshi and Misao both blushed at the idea and Aoshi nodded and led Misao into the store. One down and one more to go. I glanced over at Kaoru and she was grinning at me. We entered into the book store and started looking for books that we were interested in, but stayed close to the door. Sano and Megumi went deeper into the book store to find more books that they find interesting and knowing Sano he's probably looking for comics.

After about 10 minutes, I glanced at Megumi and Sano and saw that they were really absorbed in the books that they were reading so I gave Soujiro and Kaoru the signal and snuck out. We left the mall and walked to my house to wait for their phone call.

We walked into the house and my mother was there to greet us. "Hi Kenshin how was the movie?" she asked. "It was pretty good," I responded.

She then went up to Kaoru and gave her a hug. "Kaoru, I haven't seen you in about a month. How have you been?"

"I'm fine Aunt Midori," she responded. (AN: Sorry if I took this name. I suck at making names and can't think of anything else.) "And who is this?" my mother asked looking in Soujiro's direction.

"Seta Soujiro, It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Himura," responded Soujiro politely.

After the introductions were done, we headed to my room and decided to watch some TV while we waited for the inevitable call. After about 30 minutes, my cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Kenshin! Where the heck are you? We have been looking for you guys for the last 15 minutes," yelled Sano's voice.

"Oh hey Sano. Kaoru, Soujiro, and I are at my house right now. We got tired and decided to hang out at my house for a while, but they are going to leave soon," I said.

"You what! Why didn't you tell us that you were going home? What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

I smiled in amusement. "Take Megumi home and tell Aoshi to take Misao home. I know that you guys like them and this will give you the chance to get to know them and maybe even get a date," I said with a smug smile on my face.

"You set us up!" yelled Sano incredulously. "I can't believe you did that to us!"

"Have fun Sano" I said quickly, "I'll see you on Monday. Bye" and then I hung up before he could say anything more. I looked over at Kaoru and Soujiro and we burst out laughing. From what they heard of my side of the conversation, they could already guess what Sano had said. After about another half an hour of watching TV and talking about what had happened, Soujiro and Kaoru headed home and I started getting ready for bed. It's already 11:00 PM and I am feeling a bit exhausted from the day's events. In no time, I had drifted into oblivion with a smile on my face.

* * *

AN: Hey what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. This chapter was shorter than my other ones I think. In this chapter, Kenshin is starting to have feelings for Kwosu, but doesn't know it yet. I'll try my best to update every weekend when I have little to no homework. I can't guarantee anything though. 


	4. The First Scar and Tomoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk

AN: Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I got up to the sound of my annoying alarm ringing. I groaned and got up. I shut the annoying contraption off and headed towards the bathroom to start my morning routine before school. It has been about two months since the mall trip with my friends and Sano and Megumi have been going out as much as they could. Misao and Aoshi are going out as well, but not as much as Sano and Megumi are.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed out the door. I started walking towards school. It's a pretty nice day today, the sun is shining and there are a few fluffy clouds in the sky. I have been so busy the last few weeks that I have barely had enough time to have some fun. Even the weekends have been filled with homework and projects. You see, I am taking several honor classes. I haven't seen nor talked to Kaoru since the day we went to the mall.

To make things worse, there is a Kendo tournament in a week and Shishou has been pushing us all hard to get us ready and Enishi and his attitude aren't helping. Don't get me wrong, I love swordsmanship, and I love the thrill of a good challenge, but Shishou is pushing way too hard. Not only at the Kendo practices at school, but with my lessons at his house. By the time I get home from kendo I am always exhausted, and can barely stay up to finish my homework. Luckily, after the Kendo tournament next Friday, we have a week off for Thanksgiving.

I reached the schools gates and headed into the building towards my locker. On the way there, girls are giggling and staring at me. I sighed.

"Hi Kenshin," said a girl in front of me with a smile on her face.

I sighed once again. "Hi Sakura," I said forcing a small smile onto my face. Why can't all of these girls just leave me alone? Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like girls or don't think that they are pretty, its just I am not interested in any of these girls. There are pretty girls, and then there are the girls that are pretty nice and look decent enough, but I'm just not attracted to them. All of them. The really pretty ones are kinda stuck up if you ask me. Girls have been asking me out since the second week of school and I am getting pretty popular. Of course I have politely refused all the girls with the excuse that I have a lot of homework to be done, but they just never seem to give up.

I sighed yet again and opened up my locker. I grabbed the books that I needed and headed towards homeroom. Well…here goes another day at school. After all my classes, I had Kendo practice. We did some sparring and I headed home to start on my homework. Luckily, today's practice wasn't as intense. I started walking towards my house when all of a sudden, I hear a girl's scream coming from my right. I immediately extended my ki to look for someone in distress and immediately found about 3 pretty strong ki's and a weak one filled with fear. I dropped my bags near a bush and ran as fast as I could to where the ki's were coming from.

I ran into an alleyway that curved behind a convenient store where nobody could see. As I arrived holding nothing but my sakabatou, I saw a young girl with long black hair being strangled and groped by three huge men. "Let her go," I said coldly. Not expecting anyone to be around they turned around and saw me.

"What did you say kid?" The one holding the girl by the neck said.

"I said to let her go," I responded slowly. I glared at them and started to feel my anger rise.

They started laughing, "And what if we don't let her go? What do you expect to do kid? A puny little boy like you won't even be able to tickle me, let alone try and stop me." When he said that my temper started to get the better of me and I started to tremble in rage. "Let her go now unless you are afraid of me that is," I said calmly knowing that losing my temper wouldn't help the situation one bit. The man let the girl go and shoved her behind him so that she couldn't get away because it was a dead end. The girl fell to her knees and was breathing hard trying to get all the oxygen that she had lost.

"What did you say punk? We aren't afraid of you and we are going to punish you for even saying that we would be afraid of a tiny boy like you," he sneered taking out their daggers and knives. As they did that I got into my stance and looked to the girl. "Stay back." I commanded and she nodded.

"Ohhhhh…look guys the little boy is going to use his toy sword and pretend he is a samurai," mocked one of the other goons. I kept myself calm and ignored the comments he was making because I knew that he was going to eat his words. In less then a second they were all rushing at me at the same time. I jumped into the air and landed behind them. Before they turned around, I ran at the one on the left and knocked him out by hitting him on the back of his head.

The two stared at their fallen comrade and turned to me in anger. "Why you little…"

This time the leader stayed back and his crony attacked me cautiously knowing not to underestimate me. He lunged at me with his knife and I side stepped to the right, then brought my sword down on his head causing him to fall unconscious like his friend. I stepped over him and got in front of the last man. He glared at me in anger and took out what looked like a kodachi.

"I see that you are actually pretty good with that sword. You will pay for what you have done to my men," he sneered getting into a stance.

This time, I decided to make the first move and lunged at him. I brought my sword down from over my head, but found that he had blocked my swing with his kodachi. I jumped back and he took the chance to attack me with a horizontal strike across my chest. I was able to step back just in time so that only my shirt and a very thin layer of skin was sliced. I backed up a bit and got into my battoujutsu stance knowing that this was going to be a bit harder than I expected.

He too got into a stance that I didn't recognize and we both got ready. Right at the same moment, we both attacked and met in the middle. A series of attacks, blocks, and parries followed for about 3 minutes. Finally we split apart and I sheathed my sword and got into the battoujutsu stance. This was it. I had to end this here. He too sensed that this was the final attack and got into the same stance as before. A few seconds passed with nothing moving. All of a sudden we both charged. I drew my sword and struck him across the chest and ended up on the other side of him.

I sheathed my sword and turned around. The man was lying on his back unconscious. I quickly stepped over him and went up to the girl. That was when I realized how utterly beautiful the girl was. Even with the cuts and bruises on her, face and neck, she was pretty. I suddenly found myself tongue tied. The girl stood up unsteadily and looked up at me. She started swaying on her feet.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked with concern etched in my face.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she suddenly pitched forward and blacked out. I ran up and caught her before she hit the ground.

What do I do now? I have a girl that I don't even know, unconscious and in my arms. I can't just leave her here. What if the men wake up and decide to finish what I interrupted earlier. I checked my pockets. Damn…I left my cell phone at home today. Of all the days to leave my phone at home, it had to be today, the day I most need it. That rules calling the police and ambulance out. I guess my only other option is to take her home with me. When she wakes up, I will walk her home.

That settled, I lifted her up while still holding my sakabatou in my left hand and headed to where I dropped my stuff. I saw my bags and slowly lowered the girl to the ground. I put on my backpack and put my gym bag strap on my shoulder, then lifted the girl up again and began walking. Normally it would take me about 15 minutes to walk to home and I was already half way home, but today it took me what felt like an eternity. As I passed by Kaoru's house, she ran out to me with a worried look on her face. By this time I was exhausted. It took me about twice as long to get home.

"What happened Kenshin? Are you okay? Who is this girl?" she asked one after another.

I continued to walk up to my house, which is right next to Kaoru's and said, "I'll tell you later. Can you knock on the door for me? My hands are kind of full," I said tiredly as she knocked. My mom opened the door. "Kenshin! What happened? Who is this?" she asked. But before I could answer, she rushed us in and told me to put the girl in the guest room while she got some medical supplies. I walked into the guest room, which fortunately for me was downstairs with Kaoru following and set her down gently.

After setting her down I sank to the ground exhausted and pushed my bags and sword aside. My mom came walking in quickly and walked straight over to me. She sat down in front of me and said, "Start talking Kenshin. We want to know what happened and who this girl is. Take off your shirt so that I can clean the cut on your chest and hold this to your cheek," she said handing me a handkerchief.

I held the handkerchief confusedly and looked down and that was when I realized I had blood running down my left cheek and into my shirt. I pulled my shirt off and did as my mother said to do. Ayame and Suzume came walking in and saw the blood on me and immediately ran over.

"Ken-nii, Ken-nii are you okay? How did you get the big booboos?" Ayame asked.

"Girls your Ken-nii is okay please wait in your room while I clean up his booboos okay?" my mother said gently. The girls hesitated, but eventually nodded and left the room. "What happened Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

I began telling them what happened after school and by the time I was done, my mom had finished cleaning and bandaging my chest. She stuck a rather big band aid on my cheek as well. "So you don't know who this girl is?" my mom asked as she went over to clean her cuts. "No," I said, "but I think I've seen her at school before." "Alright then. Why don't you walk Kaoru home and than take a shower. I'll let you know when she wakes up," said mom.

"Kay. Thanks mom," I said getting up and leading Kaoru out as well.

"You don't have to walk me home Kenshin. I can see you are tired. Why don't you go get some rest? Besides, it's is only next door," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru. I'm fine. Plus I haven't really seen you since we went to the mall on the first week of school and its already almost Thanksgiving," I smiled. "I might as well walk you home."

"I guess you're right." We walked out the front door and across to Kaoru's house. "Well…thanks for walking me back I guess," she said smiling. "Your welcome," I grinned back. "Maybe we can hang out during the Thanksgiving break," I said.

She smiled brightly, "Yeah…I would love that. I guess I'll see you around Kenshin. Bye." She turned around and walked inside her house. I too turned around and headed back to my house. Wow, I never noticed how pretty Kaoru's smile is. And I never noticed how beautiful her sapphire eyes are too. Wait a minute…what am are you thinking Himura? Kaoru is your best friend. Nothing more…I pushed my sides away and headed into my house and up the stairs into my bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into a comfy pair of shorts that reached up to my knees and a baggy t-shirt. I went into my room and looked at my clock. I sighed. It was already 6:30. Not only do I have to take the girl home when she wakes up, but I have to eat dinner and finish all my homework too. I better get started. After about 15 minutes of that, mom called me down for some dinner. I walked down and decided to check on the girl before heading into the dining room.

I peeked into the room and saw that the girl was just about to get up. I opened the door wider and stepped into the room. "Hello. How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked up at me and once again I was surprised at how pretty she was. "I am fine, thank you. What happened? Where am I?" she asked confusedly looking around. "You are at my house. You blacked out after I knocked those other men out and I took you home. Oh and my name is Kenshin Himura," I explained.

A look of realization hit her and she quickly stood up and bowed low to me. "Thank you so much for saving me. I am eternally grateful. My name is Tomoe Yukishiro." "Umm, are you hungry? I can take you home after dinner," I said.

"Thank you I would appreciate that," she responded.

I led her out into the dining room and introduced her to my family. We began the meal quietly and eventually, my mom broke the silence. "So Tomoe, do you go to Meiji High like Kenshin?" asked my mother.

"Yes I do," she responded politely. That broke the ice and before we knew it, we were talking about high school and how things were going so far. After dinner ended, I asked my dad if he could drive us to Tomoe's house and he agreed knowing that it was getting dark. We got into the car and Tomoe told us where to go. It turns out; she only lives a few blocks from us. I got out of the car and helped Tomoe out. I walked her to her door. She said, "Thank you so much for all of your help." "Your welcome. Umm…" I began nervously. "Do you…I mean… would you like to walk to school with me tomorrow since we live in the same neighborhood?" I asked looking at my feet.

"I'd love to," she said with a blush on her cheeks. "I guess I'll see you there tomorrow then. Bye." "Bye" I said my cheeks also burning. When she walked into her house, I got back into my car and dad started driving. "You like her don't you?" my dad said with a smirk on his face. I looked down at me hands embarrassed and said, "Umm… I don't know. Maybe," I said uncertainly. He laughed. "My son's got his first crush," he said as he continued to laugh happily until we got home. By that time my face was practically as red as my hair as I scrambled out of the car and rushed into my room.

I sighed. Do I like this girl? I mean I have never felt like this before when I am around girls. And I am constantly around girls. Maybe I do have a crush. She seems nice enough and she is pretty, and not stuck up like the other pretty girls. I sighed again for the millionth time today. I should start my homework. At this rate, I'll be up until almost midnight finishing. I sat down at my desk and took out my geometry book. I tried to concentrate, but my mind kept wandering back to that girl. I need to get this done. With renewed determination I was able to finish up my homework by midnight. I got up from my desk and tiredly flopped onto my bed. I didn't even bother changing. I immediately fell asleep and dreamed about a certain dark haired and dark eyed girl.

* * *

AN: Well there you go. I decided to bring Tomoe into the picture. The story will eventually be KK, but at the beginning, it will be KT. Wow. I just posted the 3rd chapter yesterday. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week. Don't forget to review! 


	5. MY First DAte

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk

AN: Here is the next chapter. For those of you that don't like the Tomoe and Kenshin pairing, don't worry this is a KK Fic. It will only last for a couple of chapters. I already have a plan on how they split up. It won't take long. Sorry if this is a bit late. High school gives too much homework! Even on the weekends. Anyway on with the fic…..

**XXXXXXX **means time/scene change.

_ Italicize _means falshback/ memory

* * *

Chapter 5

It's a beautiful day as I am walking down the sidewalk towards the street corner where I have been meeting Tomoe for the past few days. Unfortunately, I also found out that Tomoe is Enishi's younger sister and so he is constantly watching us. He also walks with us just to keep an eye on me. I barely get any time alone with her. You might be wondering why I want to be alone with her. It's quite simple actually. I Like her. Not in the friend way, but as in a crush. Every time I see Tomoe in the halls Enishi is always nearby. At lunch he is watching me like a hawk. It's kind of freaky how he always seems to be around. Not only that, but he's even worse to me during Kendo practices. He never seems to miss an opportunity to harass me.

_"I'm sorry about my brother," said Tomoe on the first occasion that her brother wasn't around. "He's kind of overprotective of me. He does that to every guy I every hang out with."_

I sighed. I want to ask her out tonight since it's already Friday, but I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to. I look up just as I reach the street corner and I see Tomoe and Enishi heading down the road towards me. My hearts starts to pound and I start to feel nervous. You would think that you would get used to this feeling, but it never seems to go away. "Hello Kenshin" Tomoe greeted with her radiant smile. "Hey there!" I responded. "Hi Enishi," I said trying to be polite.

The only response I get from him is a deadly glare and a grunt. I sighed and we started to walk to school.

As we reached the school, I whispered to Tomoe that I needed to talk to her later and she said that she would meet me at the roof of the school because Enishi would never look to go there. I agreed and headed off to my locker to get ready for class. Before long, classes were over and it was finally lunch time. I looked around me to check that Enishi wasn't nearby and headed for the roof. When I got there, Tomoe was already there.

"Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to ask you if you ummm….wanted…to you know ….go out with me tonight?" I asked with a blush on my cheek.

I looked up at her to see her reaction and saw that she was smiling. "You want to go out with me?" she asked in disbelief. "Well…yea..." I said. "So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course it's a yes," she said with a happiest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"I guess I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Well…actually I think it would be better if I met you at the street corner because I don't want Enishi to find out. If he does, he will constantly be watching us."

"Alright then. I'll meet you at the street corner at 7."

After that, we started to eat our lunch together on the roof. We talked about everything that we couldn't talk about with Enishi around and I found myself liking her even more as I get to know her better. After a while, the bell finally rang and we both headed back to class. All throughout my last two classes of the day I kept day dreaming about Tomoe. I couldn't concentrate on what my teachers were saying. Several times, they caught me and scolded me for not paying attention. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, class ended and I headed over to Kendo Practice.

As I reached the gym, Enishi grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me into the door that was right behind me. I felt a searing pain in my lower back as I collided with the door knob. "Where were you and Tomoe at lunch time?" he yelled at me. By now, the gym had become silent and everyone was staring at us. "What did you say to her! What did you do!" he continued yelling.

"Put me down," I said calmly.

"Not until you tell me!" he said.

"It's none of your business. Tomoe is her own person and she doesn't need you to make her decisions for her," I said.

"You bastard!" he yelled as he punched my face. "You asked her out didn't you!"

I tried to struggle out of his grip but because he was bigger than me he kept me pinned against the door. I tried to kick him, but he saw it coming and pinned my legs with his knees. He pulled out a pocket knife and put it up to my cheek. Suddenly he was smiling. "Cancel your date with her."

"No way," I said glaring at him. That was when I started to feel a burning sensation on my cheek and then warm liquid rolling off my chin. "Cancel your date or else you will have more than just a cut on your cheek," he said smiling evilly.

I started squirming and struggling as hard as I could and then I heard a voice, "Let him go!" It was Aoshi. Apparently, he and Soujiro had just walked in the back door. "Stay out of this," he growled back. With the distraction, I was able to get one of my arms loose and I punched him across the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back, not ready for that attack and then lunged at me. Before I knew it, we were on the ground rolling around and punching the daylights out of each other when suddenly…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Shishou.

I stopped and looked up at him and Enishi took the opportunity to punch me in the stomach. I reflexively curled up and tried desperately to catch my breath because his punch knocked the air out of me. I was totally caught off guard and he was on top of me about to punch me again when both Aoshi and Hiko grabbed him by his arms and hauled him away. Soujiro was instantly by my side helping me get up. When I was finally up, Shishou stood in between us and said, "Would someone please explain to me what happened?" The room was filled with silence. Nobody wanted to say that Enishi was the one who started it because they were all afraid that he would hurt them next. Even Enishi stayed quiet about it. He was glaring at the floor with a little bit of blood trailing down his mouth.

Then Hiko looked at me. "Kenshin, tell me what happened," he commanded.

"It was nothing," I mumbled.

That set him off. "Nothing? It was nothing? My captain and co-captain were beating each other to a pulp and all you can say is it was nothing?" he yelled. I cringed at the tone of voice he used. He was more than angry. "Alright everyone start sparring each other and no slacking off," he said to everyone. "You two go outside and I'll meet you there in a minute." We silently made our way out.

After about 5 minutes, Hiko came out and said to us, "So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to punish you both?"

We both just glared at the ground and stayed silent.

"Fine so be it. Luckily for you two, someone already told me what happened. Enishi, you are to run two miles around the track and than head straight home. Get started."

"What! What about him!" he said pointing at me.

"Don't worry about him. He will get his punishment."

Enishi glared at me and headed towards the track. Hiko looked at me and led me to his office. He handed me a towel to and told me to get cleaned up. I washed my face and Hiko gave me a band aid to put over my cheek. Then he said, "Kenshin, since you were also involved in the fight, you are to do three hundred swings in the gym and then go home and don't think that next time you get into a fight I'll be this easy on you."

"Yes sir," I said and with that we both headed to the gym. I walked to the corner and started to do the basic strokes as I counted. The three hundred strokes felt like forever and my arms are burning crazily. After I finished, I grabbed my things and started walking home. As I walked by the corner that I usually meet Tomoe, I see her there under a tree doing her homework. I decided to say hi. I walk up to her and when she looks up at me she gasps.

"Hi Tomoe. What are you doing here?" I asked

She stood up and rushed straight to my side. "Oh my gosh Kenshin. What happened?" she asked with concern in her eyes. I look at her confusedly and say, "What are you talking about Tomoe?"

She reaches into her bag and takes out a small mirror and hands it to me. I look at my reflection and gasp. My right cheek had a big bluish black bruise on it and my left cheek had a band aid that was practically soaked with blood. My left eye also had a small bruise forming around it. "What happened Kenshin? Who did this to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Tomoe. I'm alright."

"Enishi did this, didn't he?" she said.

"Don't worry about it Tomoe."

"But Kenshin, he had no right to do this to you."

"Look… I'm alright. Why don't you and I just go out now, before Enishi gets out of Kendo? You can come over to my house so that I can get cleaned up and then we'll go out," I reasoned trying desperately to change the subject.

She sighed, "Fine, let's go"

We walked in silence and before we knew it we were at my house. I led the way and opened the door. My mother just happened to be walking into the kitchen and saw us walk in. I was hoping to get in undetected because I knew that she would make a big fuss about my face. "Kenshin! What happened?" she asked and started to inspect my face with a worried look.

"It was nothing Mom. You remember Tomoe right? We are going to go out after I get a bit cleaned up." I explained.

"Oh. Hello Tomoe. Kenshin this can't be nothing. You're bleeding and have bruises all over your face."

"Don't worry about it Mom. It was just a fight. I'm alright."

"Alright…" she said hesitantly and then added, "Well go ahead and get cleaned up. Don't come home to late."

"Kay Mom."

I led Tomoe to my bedroom and told her to wait there. I took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and found Tomoe playing with my little sisters. The were playing rock-paper-scissors. Tomoe looked up as I enter the room and smiled at me. Then, Ayame and Suzume shot up and grabbed onto my legs. "Hello Ken-nii! Play with us!" they exclaimed. "Hi Ayame and Suzume. Tomoe and I are going to go out right now. I'll play with you when I return okay?" I smiled. They pouted, but agreed nonetheless. "Shall we go?" I asked Tomoe.

She nodded and we headed out. We walked for about ten minutes when we passed by the park and decided to stop by. We walked to the swings and sat on them.

A few seconds of silence passed by before Tomoe decided to break it first. "I'm really sorry for all the things that my brother does to you." She said with her head bowed. I looked to her and said, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to figure that out before you take a girl out?" she teased.

I blushed, "Ya I guess your right, but this is my first date. I don't exactly know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry. I don't either."

"How does a movie and dinner sound?" I asked cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great let's go." I said. We headed for the mall and talked about anything and everything. Before we knew it, we were at the mall and in front of the movies. We decided to watch a comedy and romance movie. Throughout the movie, I found myself unable to fully concentrate on the movie. I kept watching Tomoe out of the corner of my eyes. I watched with amazement at how her eyes seemed to be filled with so much emotions when she thinks nobody is watching.

After the movie ended, we headed to a casual restaurant in the mall and had a bite to eat. After dinner we left and started walking down the sidewalk. By this time, it was already pretty dark and we could see the stars in the sky. We decided to stop by the park again. We sat down under a tree and looked at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they?" she said. "Mm hmm..." I mumbled. All of a sudden, fireworks lit up the sky. Tomoe squealed in delight and leaned her head on my shoulder.

We both watched in amazement as fireworks shaped as stars and even cubes lit up the sky. After a while, it started to slow down and I was surprised to find that Tomoe had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and leaned my head against hers. Before I knew it, I too had fallen asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up from a ringing noise. Ughh…what is that? I slowly open my eyes and to my surprise, Tomoe is sleeping peacefully right next to me. What the….why is Tomoe here? Slowly, memories started flooding back into my head. OH NO! I must have fallen asleep! I am so dead. I look at my cell phone and to my dismay; it is 2 in the morning. OH MY GOSH! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING! I AM DEFINITLY DEAD!

I slowly shake Tomoe and she wakes up. "Kenshin?" she says confusedly. "Tomoe, we fell asleep in the park after the fireworks. I have to get you home now. Come on," I said getting to my feet and extending a hand to help her up. "What time is it?" she asked. "Its 2 AM."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh!" All of a sudden, my cell phone started ringing. I look at the screen, and my eyes widen in fear. It's my dad.

I hesitantly picked it up. "…Hello…"

"Kenshin! Where the hell are you?" he yelled.

I winced, "uhh…I'm on my way home now. I'll see you there. Bye." I hung up quickly and sighed.

"Let's go Tomoe." With that said we both started sprinting towards Tomoe's house. As we drew near, we slowed down and Tomoe took the opportunity to say, "I had a great time Kenshin. I hope we do this again." "Yeah! Same here," I smiled. To my complete surprise, Tomoe kissed me on the cheek and we both started walking up her walk way. The door slammed open and the silhouette of a certain tall spiky haired teenager stood there. Enishi strode out and punched me in the cheek with the cut and it started to bleed again. I wasn't expecting Enishi to attack me right in front of her sister so I was not ready for the impact and flew to my butt.

Tomoe ran to me and kneeled down as Enishi started walking towards us with a look that could kill. Tomoe stood up in front of me and said, "Enishi, leave him alone, it was my fault. He didn't do anything wrong..." "Get out of the way Tomoe."

"Enishi. Please! Just drop it."

He glared at me and finally relented. He said, "Get inside Tomoe." They both went into the house but not before Tomoe sent me an apologetic look and the door was shut. I stood up and started walking home. I knew that when I got home, I was in deep water. But even with the knowledge that I was in deep trouble, I still felt happy and I didn't regret my date. It was well worth it.

AN: Please R&R. Once again, sorry that I didn't get it out earlier. I had a lot of homework over the weekend.

Next Chapter: possibly the break up of Kenshin and Tomoe. Or I might keep their relationship going for a bit longer. Let me know which you prefer and I may just go with your suggestion.


	6. Kendo Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Hope you liked the last chapter. The big break up will either be in this chapter or the next one. Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it and it is really encouraging me to update as fast as I can.

* * *

Chapter 6:

It's been two weeks since my first date with Tomoe and it is the last day before Thanksgiving break. It's also the day of the big Kendo tournament we have all been working so hard for.

When I got home from my date with Tomoe, I was in so much trouble! My parents were yelling at me and lecturing me for a full hour before letting me go to bed. That's not all they did. They told me that I had to stay with Uncle Hiko until the end of my Thanksgiving break! They are so cruel to me. It's not that I don't like my uncle, on the contrary, he is like a second father to me and I care about him and respect him very much.

The problem is that he loves to annoy me. He knows exactly what to say to get me worked up. But I have to admit, that it's that much more satisfying when I am able to get back at him. Sometimes, it's with insults or teasing and other times it's with pranks. And another thing, Shishou sure makes life so much more interesting.

Anyway, Tomoe and I have gotten so much closer over the last two weeks. We have been secretly going out at every possible moment we have. She is now officially my girlfriend and we are considered to be "a match made in heaven" or so Sano tells me. I have to say that I do love her. Enishi isn't very happy about this though. He has been giving me hell for the past two weeks. Fortunately for me, Shishou has been going to Kendo practices earlier to keep an eye on him.

Today is the day that Tomoe's old childhood friend is transferring to our school. She has been so excited to see him that I can't help but feel both happy and a bit jealous at him. I look to my right and see her smiling as we walk. As we walk in the school's front gate, Tomoe squeals in delight and runs up to a boy and flings her arms around him. He is a tall boy with short dark hair. He is smiling brightly and I could see that a lot of girls were already checking him out.

I walk up to them with Enishi still by my side. Tomoe smiles and says, "Oh my gosh Akira. I haven't seen you since sixth grade. I've missed you so much."

"Same here," he grinned. He looks up and sees Enishi. "Hey Enishi! Long time no see! It's great to see you again."

To my absolute surprise, Enishi was smiling gently at the boy. "Hey Akira. Can't believe it's been so long. How have you been?"

"Great!"

Tomoe looks at me and said, "Kenshin this is Akira Kiyosato. We have been best friends since we were in diapers. Akira, this is Kenshin Himura."

I smile and extend my arm, "It's nice to meet you Akira."

"Same here" he replied.

The bell finally rang and we all headed to our separate classes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch time finally came and I met up with Akira, Tomoe, and Enishi under a big tree and ate with them. Things started out okay, with Akira and Enishi talking and me and Tomoe talking. But after a while, Tomoe and Akira started talking to each other and weren't really paying attention to what was going on around them. I boredly looked around and finally my eyes rested on Enishi. He had a satisfied smile on his face and when he looked at me, he had a smirk. He got up and said, "I gotta go. I'll see ya later Tomoe." "Ok see ya," she replied barely looking up. I started to feel uncomfortable with the two talking and me just sitting there so I decided to go and eat with my other friends.

"Ummm….Tomoe…I need to talk to one of my friends. I'll catch up with you later."

She finally looked at me with a bit of surprise in her eyes as if she had forgotten I was there, but that quickly changed to guilt. "Alright Kenshin. I'll talk to you later then," she said finally.

I got up feeling a bit upset that she hadn't really noticed me all day, and headed over to Sano and Aoshi. "Hey guys," I sighed.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" asked Sano.

"It's nothing."

"If you say so," said Sano

"Geez Kenshin, you haven't hung out with us in a long time," said Sano

"He's been busy with his girlfriend," said Aoshi.

"Ya sorry about that you guys," I said.

"Don't worry about it buddy. So why aren't you with Tomoe now?"

"She is talking to that new kid Akira. They were best friends as kids and they haven't seen each other for a few years," I said a little too bitterly.

"You're jealous aren't you," teased Sano.

I felt my cheeks burn up and sputtered, "No! Why would I be jealous! They are just friends and have a lot to catch up on." "Surrreee," drawled Sano.

Suddenly the bell rang and I couldn't be happier. "Well there's the bell. Gotta go guys. See ya after school." I ran off to my locker.

After classes were over, I headed to the gym to pick up my uniform for the tournament. By the time I got there, there was already a line waiting to get their uniforms. I finally got to the table and Shishou was sitting there with a pile of clothes both on and under the table.

"Hey baka. Let me guess, you need an extra extra small," he said with that smirk of his.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Now, now… I was just kidding. No need to get your undies in a bunch. I know your size. Here you go." He tossed the uniform at me. I caught it and sent him one last glare before heading to the locker rooms to change.

When I got to the locker rooms, I finally looked at my uniform. It was a dark blue gi with our school logo on the left corner and a grey hakama. It actually looked pretty cool. I quickly put it on and helped the other freshmen that had never worn one before. After about 30 minutes, everyone was ready and was filing outside to the front of the school where the school bus was waiting.

As I walked out with Aoshi and Soujiro, I saw Tomoe waiting close to the bus. I smiled and walked up to her. "Go on ahead you guys. I'll be in, in a second," I told them. They nodded and headed into the bus. "Hey."

"Hi Kenshin. I just wanted to tell you good luck," she said.

I frowned. "I thought you said that you were going."

"I am going, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I came a little late," she said. "You see, Akira said that he wanted to go and watch, but needs to go home and ask his parents if it's okay first. He asked me to walk with him, and I told him I would… I promise to get there as soon as possible though," she pleaded.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll see you there then." I gave her a small kiss and headed into the bus. The bus ride lasted about 30 minutes and when we got there, we all filed out. I pushed aside my thoughts on Tomoe and concentrated on the coming matches. We all walked into a big arena. It was filled with seats all around the fighting arena in the center. There were about two stories just for chairs. As we walked through, we all looked around in awe.

We finally got into the room that was assigned for our school. We all spread out and started to stretch out. After stretching out, we all got into pairs and started sparring with each other. I was sparring with Soujiro when an announcement came on. "Will all schools please gather around the fighting arena now? We will begin shortly."

We all walked to our specified chairs right beside the arena and took a seat. I took the opportunity to see if I knew anybody. I scanned the crowds looking for any familiar faces when I felt Aoshi nudge me with his elbow. I looked at him and he nodded to his left. I looked in that direction and my mood brightened. There sitting in the front row was my family, Kaoru and her family, Sano, Megumi, and Misao. I smiled at them and waved. They started cheering and I sweat dropped.

Soon, the tournament started. An hour and hundreds of matches later, it was finally the championships. Enishi had already won in the sophomore division and it was down to me and my opponent from our rival school Shogun High. "Now for our freshman division championships, will Kenshin Himura and Makoto Shishio please get ready and head into the arena in 5 minutes."

I stood up and picked up my sakabatou. I did a few quick stretches and headed over to the ring. I scanned the crowds hoping to see Tomoe, but didn't see her at all. I looked at my family and friends, and they started to cheer and yell good luck to me. I smiled at their enthusiasm and stepped into the ring.

My opponent, Shishio, stepped into the ring as well and the bell to begin was rung. I slipped into my battoujutsu stance and carefully watched as Shishio pulled his sword up and got ready to attack. From what I saw earlier, he is a great swordsman that hasn't revealed any of his main attacks yet. In all of his earlier matches, he was toying with his opponents, using very general sword strikes that almost all sword techniques teaches, but then so have I. I cannot underestimate him and I have to stay alert and focused because I don't know what he has hidden up his sleeves.

In less then a second, we had charged at each other and were attacking, blocking, and parrying. He thrust his sword at me and I side stepped to the right and brought my sword down. He saw it coming and brought his sword up at the last second to block. Our blades locked and we pushed against the other. I knew that in physical strength, I am at a disadvantage so I shove with my sword as hard as I can and jump back. "Not bad" said Shishio, "but not good enough. He brought his sword down to the ground and started running at me causing sparks to fly from the tip of his blade.

He swiped at me and I jumped into the air. To my surprise, he abruptly changed the direction of his swipe and brought it up at me. I frantically brought my sword in front of me to block, but I found that I was a little too late. I was able to block his strike, but since my sword was right next to his hilt, he only just had to tilt his sword forward. I felt a burning pain on my chest as he struck me. He pushed hard which brought his sword deeper into my chest. I hissed in pain and pulled back.

By now, we were both breathing hard. We both got back into our stances, charged, and continued to push ourselves to attack. Finally, we broke apart once again. Shishio and I just glared at each other and as we caught our breath. Everything was silent except for our breathing. There is only one attack that I can use to beat him. I pulled my sheath out of my belt and sheathed my sword. In a blink of an eye, we had not only charged at each other, but we had also attacked. I slowed down after passing Shishio and fell to my knees breathing hard. After a few seconds, I hear a body drop down with a loud thud and the crowd starts going wild.

"And the winner of the freshmen division is Kenshin Himura from Meiji High school!" the announcer boomed.

I slowly get up and sheathe my sword. My whole team comes running up to me to congratulate me. I feel a bit overwhelmed as people start slapping me on the back and talking to me at the same time. "Great Job Kenshin!" says one person.

"You had us worried there" says another.

"That was so intense" yells somebody into my ear. Finally, my Shisho is able to get the team under control and ushers us out of the arena. One of the medical teams treat my wounds and then we all start heading to the parking lot where most of our parents are waiting to take us home. As I start to look around for my family with Aoshi, Soujiro, and Shisho, a girl throws her arms around my neck from behind. "Oro!" I spin around confusedly and see that it is my best friend Kaoru. "GREAT JOB KENSHIN! That was so cool. For a second there, I thought you were going to lose," she says smiling brightly.

"Wow. You have so much faith in me Kaoru," I teased while chuckling as her smile turns into a mock frown. She playfully hits me on the shoulder. I put my arm around Kaoru's neck and pulled her head to me while I gave her a noogie with my other hand.

"Mou Kenshin. Stop it! You know I hate it when you do that," she frowned struggling in my grasp. I laughed and relaxed my grip so that only my arm was aver her shoulder and turned as my parents finished talking to Hiko.

"Congratulations Kenshin," said my parents. "YAY! Ken-nii won," Ayame and Suzume chimed. I laughed.

"You did great!" exclaimed Uncle Kojiro.

"Thanks"

"Hey Kenshin," says Sano. "Me and Megumi have to go. It's Megumi's cousin's birthday today and Megumi's family is having a surprise party. I promised to get Megumi home in time. See ya!"

"Okay, bye you two."

"I gotta go too Kenshin. Bye" said Soujiro.

"We are going to go as well," said Aoshi.

"Where are you going Aoshi?" I asked.

"Misao and I are going out to celebrate with our families. See ya later," said Aoshi as he and Misao walked away hand in hand.

Suddenly a thought struck me and I frowned. "What's wrong Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

I let my arm drop back to my side and said, "Did any of you see if Tomoe was here?"

"I'm sorry honey, but we didn't see her. I'm sure she had a good reason to miss it," said my mom.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Forget about Tomoe!" said Kaoru. "Let's go out and celebrate." "Well..." I hesitated.

"Oh come on Kenshin! She is probably busy if she couldn't make it to the tournament. Besides, we haven't hung out in a long time," Kaoru said giving me a frown.

"Oh alright. I guess you're right. Let's go celebrate!"

We all decided to go to a restaurant near downtown Kyoto to celebrate. Kaoru and I got into my parent's van and sat down in the middle seats. My dad and Uncle Hiko were in the front and my mom and sisters were in the back. Kaoru's parents were following us in their car. Throughout the entire trip to the restaurant, Kaoru and I were having a pretty good time. She talked about how school has been for her and then asked me about high school.

After a few minutes of that, I decided to do something else. I carefully snuck my fingers up and poked her in the rib and looked the other way. "Hey!" she said. I turned to her and gave her an innocent and confused look. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't 'what's wrong' me Kenshin. You know very well what you did," she said. "What did I do?" I asked.

"Do you think that I am stupid Kenshin? You are the only one that can reach me to poke me. I know you did it," she said poking me back. In a blink of an eye, we were poking and tickling each other and laughing our heads off. My parents laughed at our antics. Soon, we finally made it to the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After about an hour, everyone had finished there meals and we were getting ready to leave. As we got to the car, I got an idea. "Hey Kaoru, you wanna hang out in downtown Kyoto for a while?" I asked.

"Okay." She said excitedly. We asked our parents if we could go into downtown Kyoto and they agreed. They told us that they were going to head home so we had to take a taxi home. They handed me some money and said, "Be careful you two. And don't come home to late." "Okay" we both said together.

* * *

AN: Please review. For those of you that are waiting for the big break up, don't worry it will probably be in the next chapter. Just bear with me. I already have it planned out. Anyway, tell me what you think and if there is any way that you think I can improve my story. 


	7. The Big Break Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews! I don't know what else to say…so on with the chappie!

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

_After about an hour, everyone had finished there meals and we were getting ready to leave. As we got to the car, I got an idea. "Hey Kaoru, you wanna hang out in downtown Kyoto for a while?" I asked._

"_Okay." She said excitedly. We asked our parents if we could go into downtown Kyoto and they agreed. They told us that they were going to head home so we had to take a taxi home. They handed me some money and said, "Be careful you two. And don't come home to late." "Okay" we both said together.

* * *

_

Chapter 7:

By the time we got to downtown Kyoto, it was almost 7 PM. There were stores lining the streets and the sidewalks were crowded with people out to enjoy the Friday night with some shopping with their friends. The stores were covered in lights and their windows displayed all their best merchandise.

Kaoru and I walked through the sidewalks, talking and looking through store windows. As Kaoru looked around, she would ask to go into stores that caught her attention. Things went like that for a while and we were really enjoying ourselves. Every few minutes we would burst into laughter.

"Remember that time that we made up our own language?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah! And we tried to test it out on our parents and my brother and when they didn't respond back, we would start laughing and saying that they were rude for not responding," she said starting to giggle. We looked at each other and burst out laughing so hard that we had to stop and lean on the wall to keep from falling over. "We were so stupid back then!" I said in between laughs.

"I know!" she agreed. After a few more minutes of laughing, we finally got our composure back and started walking again.

I was really enjoying myself and suddenly I felt very thankful that Kaoru always had the ability to make me forget about my worries. I guess that is why she is my best friend. I always feel completely comfortable with her and I feel like I can tell her anything and she would understand me. I glanced to my right at Kaoru and saw her smiling. Then she shivered and I unconsciously put my arm over her shoulder in a friendly way. She looked over at me and smiled.

That reminded me of just how close we were. Normally a girl would blush and try to get away when a guy that isn't her boyfriend put their arm over their shoulders. But Kaoru and I are such good friends that she is used to me doing these little things of affection. Even if we are just friends, we are completely comfortable with acting affectionate with each other.

Kaoru's voice broke me out of my musings. "Hey Kenshin, what do you want to do now? We have been walking around for almost an hour."

"Hmm…" I mumbled as I started to think on what we could do next. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "I know. Come on," I said as I grabbed her wrist and started leading her to Kyoto's central park. This park was very big and it is one of those environmental parks. The ones that are filled with old trees and miles and miles of forestry. It was filled with hills and valleys and rivers and bushes and trees. "Where are we going Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. "You'll see," I answered.

I continued to weave through the crowds and after about 5 minutes of walking, we finally made it. "The park? What are we doing here?" she questioned

"Well I was getting a bit tired, so I thought that I would bring you to this peaceful area that I know about to rest and you know…enjoy the sights or something. I took Tomoe here on one of our dates and I'm sure you'll like it as much as she did," I replied.

"Follow me." I led her through the park and stopped at the base of a hill with a tree on top and the river running below. I started up with Kaoru right behind me. When I got halfway there, I saw something that I will never forget. I stopped in my tracks which caused Kaoru to run into my back. But I hardly noticed it. My gaze was stuck on the two figures under the tree on the hill. I could hardly breathe.

"Kenshin what's wrong?" whispered Kaoru from behind. She stepped around me and looked to where my wide eyes were staring. She gasped. There sitting on the hill was Tomoe and Akira and they were kissing! I was feeling rather numb and out of it for a minute there, but all of a sudden, my blood began to boil. Anger seeped into my very being and I narrowed my eyes.

Tomoe and Akira seemed to sense that someone was watching them and they turned around and gasped. They instantly separated and stood up. "K..K-Kenshin…"stuttered Tomoe. "I..it's not what it looks like," she said in one quick breath. "Then what is it Tomoe?" I asked venom dripping with each word I said. "You were kissing him Tomoe! There isn't anything else to it!" I yelled. "I can't believe that you just did that. And when we were still together!" It took everything in me to stay in my spot. If I didn't keep my self rooted there, I don't know what I would do.

"I…I …uh…well…I'm sorry Kenshin. I didn't mean it. Really…" she said. "You're sorry? Tomoe, you are my girlfriend and you kissed another guy!" I yelled. Suddenly, Tomoe started to get angry as well. "Well…maybe it's better this way! I mean Enishi hates you anyway…and he doesn't mind Akira! Maybe it's better if we are just friends!" she yelled back.

Her comment surprised me. My eyes widened, and suddenly I wasn't as angry anymore. Instead, it was replaced with a feeling of hurt. I lowered my head and let my hair cover my eyes. "I guess you're right…" I said quietly as I turned and started to run. "Wait…I didn't mean it like that Kenshin…I" Tomoe said, but I didn't her what else she said as I got farther and farther. "Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru as she tried to catch up with me. I ran and ran not caring where I was going. After a few minutes, I had left Kaoru behind, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be alone.

After a few more minutes of running, I stopped and leaned against a tree and sunk down to the ground. I felt so…what did I feel…confused…hurt …angry…surprised… My anger suddenly took a hold of me again and I grabbed the sakabatou that I still had on my hip and started to attack the poor trees. I slashed them and hit them and did anything imaginable to them. "WHY!" I yelled into the sky as the anger died down to be replaced with grief and an overwhelming feeling of hurt. I sunk back into the ground.

I pulled my legs to my chest and leaned my head onto my hands. Even though I only knew and dated her for about 3 weeks, I loved her. She was my everything. Whenever she was around, I would feel so happy and when she wasn't around, I felt empty and alone and I longed to see her. I thought that things were going pretty well between us. I heard a rumble in the distance and then saw a flash of lightening. My eyes stung as tears started to well up in my eyes. I held them back, but as it started to rain, my tears streamed out mixing with the rain.

She could've just told me that she didn't want to be together anymore. I would've understood. Instead, she made up a lie about not being able to go to my tournament and I find her kissing another guy. I just sat there in the rain surrounded by my confused and scattered thoughts. I laughed bitterly. I never understood what it felt like when I saw people in movies cry when their love was caught cheating on them. I guess I do now…

I don't know how long I sat there, but I finally stood up and started to wander around. I had no idea where I was, but that didn't bother me. After all the things that happened, I was feeling kind of numb. I didn't feel anything and I wasn't thinking anything. I just let my feet wander. After a while, I guess my feet led me out of the park and back into the city. The streets were empty now because of the rain and possibly because of the time. Of course, I don't know what time it is, so I can't guarantee that.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a man under an umbrella.

"…." I just walked right passed him, as if I didn't here him. And truthfully I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. It felt so surreal. As if it was a dream, or as if I was watching my life through a TV and had no say in what I did. I continued walking for who knows how long when eventually, a van pulled up beside me and people burst from it. "Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru as she and her younger brother Yahiko pulled me into the van. "Kenshin are you okay?" asked Yahiko concern evident in his young voice. Finally, I was able to gain control of my body and a rush of feelings assaulted me.

I struggled to control my feelings pushing them all to the back of my mind and put on a fake smile so as not to worry the others. "I'm fine" I said with as much cheerfulness I could muster. By now, I know that my eyes had probably turned into the amber/gold color that it always took on when I was either angry or ignoring and hiding my feelings from others and myself. "I'm sorry to have made you guys worry. I just needed some time to myself to think, that's all." I looked around the car and saw that Kaoru's dad and my dad were in the front, and Hiko was behind me and Kaoru with Yahiko. I looked at Kaoru, and she started to explain.

"After you ran off, I tried to find you, but I couldn't so I went home and told your parents and my parents what happened. We went into the park looking for you, but we still couldn't find you and we've been driving around ever since."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 3 in the morning, you idiot! We have been looking for you for hours!" cried Shishou.

That was when guilt was added to my mix of feelings. I looked down at my hands. "I am sorry. I guess I lost track of time," I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. What's important is that you are safe and okay," said my father with a tone of gentleness that he doesn't usually use with me anymore, but rather with my younger sisters. The rest of the ride home was silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked around and realized I was in my room. I don't remember getting home, or falling asleep. How did I get here? I sat up and was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and dropped back into my pillow. Then, a rush of memories from the night before flooded my head, which only worsened my headache. I slowly got up from bed and headed downstairs trying not to think about Tomoe. As I got into the kitchen, I see my family eating their breakfast quietly at the table. My parents look up as I sit down and the looks of worry are evident in their faces.

"How are you feeling Kenshin?" asked my mom.

"Fine. I'm still kinda tired though." I replied.

"I didn't think that you would be up this early after what happened yesterday." Said my dad.

"What time did we get home?" I asked.

"Almost 4," answered my dad simply.

Everything went quiet again and I began eating breakfast. After a few minutes, my sisters finished and left the kitchen to play games. I knew that was what my parents were waiting for.

"You had us worried sick Kenshin," said mom.

I looked down at my plate and mumbled an apology. My dad was the next to say something. "Kenshin, we expected you to be more responsible. Not only did you just run off into the park where you stayed half the night in the rain, but you left Kaoru alone. You know perfectly well what could happen to a young girl like Kaoru when she is all alone at night in a place like downtown Kyoto. She could've gotten hurt, and you're lucky you didn't get sick." Silence fell upon us again and I continued to look down in shame, but after a few minutes, my dad continued in a more gentler tone, "We're sorry about what happened with Tomoe. Normally, we would punish you for running off like that, but we know how it feels to be hurt like that."

"Like your father said, we will not punish you, but the next time you run off, we will not be as merciful. Understand?" said my mother.

"Yes."

"Now why don't you go and find something to do."

I stood up from the table and headed to my room. I changed and sat on my bed trying to figure out what to do next. My sisters walked in and said, "Ken-nii, play with us." I smiled and decided that this would be a great way to keep myself busy and away from thinking about Tomoe. I got up and followed them into their room. "What are you two playing?" I asked.

"We are playing house with our stuffed animals. You can be the dad," said Ayame as she handed me a stuffed bear. And that is how I spent most of the day, playing with my little sisters and laughing at their silly antics.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ken-nii can you take us to the park?" asked Ayame. "Ya Park! Park!" chimed in Suzume. I laughed and said," Alright, but let's go ask mommy if it's okay first." I led them into the living room and was about to ask when Ayame beat me to it. "Mommy! Mommy! Ken-nii is going to take us to the park okay?" she said. My mother smiled and nodded, "Alright, but be sure to get back by dinner Kenshin." I nodded and with the girl's hands in mine started out the door towards the park.

As I passed by Kaoru's house, I saw her younger brother sitting on the porch steps with a gloomy look on his face. "Hey Kenshin!" he said his face brightening consideraly. "Hi Yahiko" I smiled. "Watcha up to?" I asked.

"Nothing…I'm so bored. All my friends went on vacation and Kaoru went out with her friends so I can't bother her," he said with a frown.

"Well…why don't you join us? I'm taking these two to the park" I offered.

"OKAY!" he said hopping off his porch and coming down to us.

We continued walking and finally arrived at the park. The two girls immediately ran to the playground as Yahiko and I found a shady tree and sat under it. I leaned back against the tree and spread my legs out. "So…how's the sixth grade?" I asked the 11 year old. "Ehhh….it's all right…" he said. "I heard that you won the kendo tournament," he said excitedly. I smiled. I should have known that this is where the conversation would lead. Yahiko was obsessed with swordsmanship and I am told that he looks up to me as a big brother. And personally, I see him as the little brother that I never had. Other than Kaoru and Sano, he is the other person that I feel that I can trust with my secrets.

"Yeah."

"Hey Kenshin, I'm sorry for not coming to root you on. You see it was the last day for me to hang out with my friends before they left for vacation," he said looking down at his hands.

"Don't worry about it Yahiko."

We sat together like that talking about the kendo tournament and other things related to kendo for about a half an hour before Yahiko started to become restless and we got up. We started to walk around while keeping an eye on my sisters. We eventually stopped and decided to head home. We got the two young girls and led them home. They were tired by then because we had been at the park for more then an hour and asked to be carried. I lifted Ayame up and Yahiko lifter Suzume up. We walked back to my house and Yahiko stayed for dinner.

After dinner, we cleaned up. "Hey Kenshin, will you spar with me?" asked Yahiko. "I don't know…" I started. "Please Kenshin, you never spar with me…." he begged. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I've gotten a lot better," he added quickly. "Well… alright then," I said. We headed over to the dojo in Yahiko's house and grabbed bokkens. "Let's see what you got Yahiko," I said as he charged.

We spent the rest of the evening sparring before Yahiko finally tired out. "Okay that's enough for today," I said, "I'm impressed Yahiko, you have improved a lot since the last time I sparred with you." He smiled with a look of pride on his face. "Thanks for sparring with me Kenshin. See ya," he said as I walked out of the room towards the front door. I stepped out of the door just as Kaoru was about to open the door. "Kenshin! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi! I was sparring with Yahiko," I said.

"Oh…how are you feeling?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm alright," I said quietly looking down sadly at the ground. "Umm…It's getting kind of late. I gotta go. Bye Kaoru." I said.

"Bye."

I stepped around her and walked across the lawn to my yard and went inside. I went straight upstairs and took a quick shower. I went into my room, turned on the radio and layed down on the bed looking out the window at the stars sadly. Why did you do this to me? I wondered. Did I do something wrong? How could you do this to me? I continued to stare at the stars with a faraway look as I reminisced about the days I spent with her. The radio starts to play "I Miss You" by Blink 182.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want _

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

I look up at the ceiling and start to feel the hurt settle into my chest. "Why…" I whisper to nobody in particular.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted _

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

I feel tears well up in my eyes and pour down my cheek. I angrily wipe them away.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

As the song ended, I slipped into a restless sleep with dreams of seeing Tomoe with Akira.

* * *

AN: Hey sorry if it took a while to get this chapter out. Sad chapter... I can't guarantee an update once a week, but I will do my best (reviews motivate me Hint Hint) Tell me what you think. 


	8. Vacation!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Last chapter was so sad! Lol…anyway…this one shouldn't be so depressing. I'll try to get some K&K action in. I'm sorry for taking so long! So much homework!

_Flashbacks _

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

I feel tears well up in my eyes and pour down my cheek. I angrily wipe them away.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

As the song ended, I slipped into a restless sleep with dreams of seeing Tomoe with Akira.

* * *

Chapter 8:

I sat in the car staring blankly out the window watching scenery fly past while my sisters dozed beside me. We have been in the car for two hours now and we still have around another 2 hours to go. We were going to the cabin that we owned with the Kamiyas' that lies right next to a beautiful river that leads into a lake. Our families bought this cabin when Kaoru and I were very young and we have gone there with the Kamiyas at least every other year. We have always had fun when we went here and I guess my parents are hoping for that effect again…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I walked down the stairs after Ayame and Suzume were busy watching TV and I heard my parents talking on the phone in hushed voices. I got as close as I could without being seen and listened intently. "No..." said my mother quietly._

"_That's a good idea. Being surrounded by people that love him and care about him will hopefully help him feel better and forget about Tomoe," said my father._

"_Alright then…we will leave on Monday and come back right before school starts up again on Saturday night," said my mom._

_I got up from my spot and headed to the couch and sat down just as my parents came into the living room. They looked surprised to see me there. "Hey son," said my dad._

"_Hey."_

"_We're going on vacation to the lake this Monday. We haven't gone in almost two years and Kaoru and her family thought it would be fun to go this week. So you should start to pack._

"_Okay Mom."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My parents and Kaoru's parents planned this trip for me. A part of me was thankful for this chance to get away from my problems and just have some fun, but another part of me felt guilty for causing my friends and family to have to drop whatever plans that they were planning this week to help me feel better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we finally arrived at the cabin, the first thing we did was unpack all the stuff we brought and set them in our rooms. It took about a half an hour to get everything done and it was about lunch time by then. So our families left into town to buy some food and groceries and left Kaoru and I at the cabin alone to continue to clean and organize things.

"I hate this part! This is always the worst part of these trips," said Kaoru.

"I know what you mean. Whenever we come here, we always have to clean. Let's take a break," I said.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Kaoru.

I took Kaoru's hand and led her outside by the river bank. I sat down under a tree and she sat right next to me. We sat in silence just enjoying the scenery and peacefulness and serenity of the moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" says Kaoru quietly.

"Mm-hmm" I mumble enjoying the slight breeze as it blows past my face. I turn to Kaoru and am slightly surprised at her almost cherubic appearance. Her sapphire eyes are glowing as the wind blows through her long black locks of hair. She has an almost surreal glow around her from the mid-afternoon sun that breaks through the thick branches above us. She turns to me and smiles.

Her smile turns into a grin and she stands up motioning for me to do the same. As I get up, I see her eyes had that mischievous glint in them. She smiled innocently at me and then suddenly, she gives my shoulder a slight push with her hand and takes off into the woods laughing joyously. "You're it!" she yelled merrily.

I smiled at the little game that we used to play so often and took off after her. Whenever we came here, we use to always play games like tag and hide-and-seek, and sometimes, we would start wrestling in the grass and end with a swim.

As I am running, I hear Kaoru's laughter through the trees and couldn't help but laugh as well. I stretch out my senses to see where she was headed. I abruptly stop and go to the left, running as fast as I could to get in front of her. I jump out of the trees and cut her off. She yelps in surprise and desperately tries to stop, but her momentum doesn't allow her to. She runs right into my chest and we both tumble to the ground laughing hard. I regain my composure first and jump up and yell, "You're it now Kaoru!" I take off through the woods and I hear her running after me.

After about five minutes of running, I start to slow down because I don't hear Kaoru anymore. I confusedly stop and look around. Where is she? I start walking and search for her ki. There it is. She is in front of me somewhere. I wonder what she's up too. She knows that I won't fall for the same tricks that I played on her. I decided to play along and pretend to be unaware that she is in front of me. I continue to walk and put a look of confusion on my face just in case she can see me.

As I walk right past her hiding spot, she lunges at me and tackles me to the ground. "ORO!" I yelped completely not expecting this course of action. "OOF" I land on my back with Kaoru laughing on top of me. I blink up at her.

"HAHAHA….you should of ….HAHA…seen your face!" she laughed with tears streaming out of her eyes. Seeing her laughing made me laugh and before we knew it, we were both laughing crazily on the ground.

Whenever one of us were able to stop, we would see the other laughing hysterically and start laughing again. Finally, we were both able to stop laughing and sat on the grass breathing hard and smiling. I got up and she followed suit. "I'll race you to the dock,' I said as I started running. "Hey! No fair!" she yelled trying desperately to catch up with me. By the time we got to the docks, we were sweating and breathing hard again. "Ugh…It's hot," I complained pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it onto the dock, being careful not to throw it into the water.

Kaoru looks over at me and her gaze drifts down to my chest and lingers there. I smirked. "Like what you see Kaoru?"

I watched in amusement as her cheeks turned a bright red, "EWWW! No you pervert!" she yelled in anger and shoving me. "ORo!" I yelped for the second time that day in surprise.

_Splash! _ Before I knew it, I was in the water sinking to the bottom of the lake. I smiled, thinking that this was a great opportunity to scare Kaoru. I hit the ground and peered up towards the surface of the water. After a few seconds, I saw Kaoru's shadow lean over the dock looking for me.

I crouched low on the floor, and pushed off as hard as I could. In a matter of seconds, I had resurfaced and pulled Kaoru into the water with me. Clothes and all. She came up spluttering and coughing. "Grrr…Kenshin!" she yelled. I scrambled out of the lake and onto the dock and was about to make a run for it when I heard another splash and saw that Kaoru had slipped and fallen back into the lake trying to get onto the dock. I laughed, but was quickly silenced when Kaoru sent me one of her death glares, that means that she is furious. She reaches her hand up to me and says softly but menacingly, "Help me out. Now." I cautiously make my way to her and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up and just as I had expected, she tried to pull me back into the water. Luckily, I was ready and had grabbed onto the dock's pole.

"Ha-Ha," I cried out victoriously. I looked at Kaoru and then grabbed my shirt and took off. "Kenshin Himura! You get back here right now!" she yelled running after me. "I'm sorry Kaoru! I was only playing around. Please don't hurt me" I yelled back. "You're sorry! Look at me Kenshin! I'm soaked and what's worse, I'm wearing a white shirt!" she exploded. "Ahhhh…"I screamed as she suddenly and miraculously caught up with me. She jumped on my back and then pounded my head. "ORO!" I whimpered with a huge bump on my head.

I sat there on the ground with a fuming Kaoru standing next to me. "Geez Kaoru! Did you have to hit me so hard?" I whined rubbing my sore head. She glared at me and I immediately stopped my complaining. I stood up and handed her my shirt. "Here. You can use my shirt since I got yours wet," I said apologetically.

"What about you? You won't have anything to wear," said Kaoru her eyes softening. "Don't worry about me. I am a guy and guys can go around shirtless once in a while. Besides, I thought you liked looking at my chest," I teased mildly.

"You wish!" exclaimed Kaoru as she took my shirt and made her way to the bushes to put on my shirt. She returned wearing my shirt. It was a bit big on me, but it looked good on her. Actually, she looks good in anything…. Wait a minute what am I thinking?

We both started walking back into the woods and sat down to rest under the big trees. I leaned back against the tree and Kaoru did the same. We both just sat in companionable silence enjoying the peace and quiet. I looked to my right at Kaoru and was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep beside me. The wind blew through and I saw her unconsciously shiver from the cold. Without even thinking what I was doing, I reached over and hugged her to me, pulling her closer to keep her warm. She was now leaning on my chest with my arms around her. I smiled down at her peaceful semblance.

She really is very pretty and not to mention the most forgiving person I've ever met. At times though, she can be very scary when she loses her temper. She would literally chase you down and beat you up if she was angry enough. I should know, it's happened many times. She's such a tomboy. Despite that, I find myself admiring this strong and confident girl in my arms and I can't help but feel utterly happy to have a friend like her.

She shifted in my arms and murmured, "Kenshin." I blinked in confusion. Is she dreaming about me? I looked affectionately at her and smiled in contentment. I would be happy to just sit here with her for the rest of the day. Just like this.

But… what does this all mean? I mean, she is my best friend, but lately, I've felt differently around her. I feel… more inclined to look nicer whenever I know that I am going to see her. Last year, I couldn't care less what she thought about my looks. I never tried to impress her before. I never cared what she thought of me because I saw her kind of like a little sister. I was so sure that I saw her like a little sister, but now I'm not so sure.

Kaoru began shifting in my arms and snuggled into my arms. She sighed in contentment, but suddenly became stiff as she realized that she was in somebody's arms.

"It's only me," I whispered quietly into her ears. She immediately relaxed and smiled. "How long was I asleep?" she murmured.

"About a half an hour or so. We should probably be getting back Kaoru. The others might get worried about us if we don't," I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said getting up. She told me to wait there and headed into the woods. She returned with her shirt on and mine in her hands. "Here, our parents might think something happened if we return with me in your shirt and you shirtless."

I chuckled, "You're probably right, but isn't your shirt still wet?" I asked.

"No, it's still a little damp, but only a little."

We started to walk back to the cabin. As we got there, we saw that our families had returned already. "Busu! Kenshin! Where the heck have you two been? Because you weren't here, I was stuck cleaning up without any help from you two," exclaimed Yahiko.

"We were out Yahiko-chan" retorted Kaoru.

"Don't call me chan!" he yelled.

I laughed as the two got into one of their usual arguments and began chasing each other around the house.

"Are Yahiko-nii and Kaoru-nee fighting again?" asked Suzume innocently.

"Yah," I answered smiling.

"Gosh! They are so immature!" exclaimed Ayame with a smile.

I laughed at her statement. "That they are," I replied. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

AN: Hey how was it? Sorry it took me forever for me to get this out and sorry if u thought it was a bit short. I'll try to update faster next time. Don't forget to review! 


	9. Boat Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: OMG! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had a problem writing this chapter b/c I didn't really know what I wanted them to do on their vacation and I have to read so many books for homework. Ahhh stupid English HW! I started writing another story called "Life of Pain" for a little change of pace as I thought about this chapter. Once again, I am so sorry!

_Flashbacks

* * *

_

_Last Chapter:_

_I laughed as the two got into one of there arguments and began chasing each other around the house. _

"_Are Yahiko-nii and Kaoru-nee fighting again?" asked Suzume innocently._

"_Yah," I answered smiling._

"_Gosh! They are so immature!" exclaimed Ayame with a smile._

_I laughed at her statement. "That they are," I replied. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_

Chapter 9:

"Kenshin! Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" yelled my dad from the car. I ran around the house frantically. "Wait!" I wailed childishly. "I can't find my shoe!"

Kaoru ran in to help me. "Oh my gosh Kenshin! It's right here!" she said throwing the shoe at my head and running back to the car. "ORO!" I yelped as I barely ducked in time. I grabbed my shoe and ran into the car.

"What took you so long Ken-nii?" asked Suzume innocently with a pout on her face. I sweat dropped. "Sorry, I couldn't find my shoe."

The drive to the lake took us about 5 minutes. We all got out of the car and headed to the docks. "Alright, we have three boats reserved for us. How are we gonna split us up?" said my dad.

"Can me and Kenshin have our boat this time?" asked Kaoru.

Our parents looked at eachother and finally agreed. "Alright, as for the rest of us, why don't you women go into a boat and us men in the other?" asked uncle Kojiro.

"That's a great idea," said my mom seeing it as a great opportunity to have some girl time with her best friend. Everyone agreed and we all headed to our boats. The 4 girls got into the first boat, 3 in the next and the two of us in the last. I grabbed the oars and started to row us in the opposite direction of where our families went. After a few minutes of rowing, I noticed Kaoru had a peaceful faraway look on her face. I smirked as an idea formed in my head, as I was rowing; I splashed some water on her quickly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me. But before she even looked at me, I quickly looked down and put on a serious face and pretended that I was in deep thought.

"Hey!" she said glaring at me. I looked up in surprise as if I just snapped out of a reverie.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me Kenshin. I know you splashed water on me!"

"What! No I didn't!" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"Humph" she said and looked away.

After about five minutes, she again started to daydream. I splashed her again and pretended to be thinking again. She glared at me. "What?" I said pretending to just notice her glaring at me. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" she said an evil grin appearing on her face. I sweat dropped. Uh oh…

Suddenly, I slightly jumped as Kaoru grabbed onto the edges of the boat and started to rock the boat. "What are you doing!" I yelped as I stopped rowing. "Oh this? I don't know, I like rocking back and forth. Why? Are you afraid of falling into the water?" she teased with a smirk.

"NO!" I retorted crossing my arms.

"Suureee," she drawled.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed. "Besides, if I was scared, then why would I do this?" I said a smirk on my face as I stood up in the boat. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Kenshin! What are you doing! You're not supposed to stand inside a boat!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Aww, come one Kaoru don't ruin the fun. It's great walking on a boat. You should try it!" I said cheerfully. "Kenshin sit down. I don't want you to fall!" she said.

"I won't fall. Don't worry I know what I'm doing," I said as I started to walk across the boat carefully. The boat rocked dangerously as I took each step. "Please sit down Kenshin," she said. She had a pleading look on her face and i could tell she really did not want to fall into the lake like we did the other day in this cold weather.

I sighed. "Alright." I sat down, but not before I splashed some water on her with my hand. In her surprise, she reflexively stood up and lost her balance as the boat rocked some more. The boat flipped over and we both went under, but quickly came back up. I looked over at her and couldn't help but start laughing. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing," I choked out.

As I laughed, Kaoru started laughing too and we both clutched on the flipped boat for dear life as we fought for our composure yet again. After a while, we were both able to stop. "Wow Kaoru. You thought that I was going to flip the boat, but you ended up doing that," I said.

"Well, it's not my fault!" she pouted.

"I guess we should get this boat back up," I said. We both pushed the boat and it came back over. I climbed on and then helped pull Kaoru on. "Maybe we should head back to the docks and change out of these wet clothes," said Kaoru.

"Good idea," I said grabbing the oars out of the water. "Did Hiko teach you how to walk on boats too?" teased Kaoru knowing that Hiko sometimes teaches me the oddest skills. "Actually, yes he did," I said.

"He did? Why?" she exclaimed not expecting me to say yes.

"Well, when I was about 7, he took me to this very lake and had a row of around 10 boats all tied very loosely to each other from the docks towards the center of the lake. He told me that balance is very important to a swordsman and that we never know when and where we will have to battle. He made me walk across all the boats and back to the docks without falling. Each time I fell I had to start over," I smiled at the memory. "You have no idea how long it took me to get that done."

"It doesn't seem that hard."

"Well, that's because you didn't have to do it. The boats were tied so loosely to each other that sometimes I had to jump about five-six feet just to get onto the next boat and if I didn't land just right, it would tip over. Shishou, of course, thought it was hilarious watching me fall into the water and having to swim all the way back to the dock when I was so close to the end," I frowned.

Kaoru started to giggle. I gave her a mock glare for laughing at my situation.

By then, we had made it back to the dock. I put the oar down and got out of the boat. I tied the rope to the dock and then helped pull Kaoru onto the dock. As we started to walk towards our car, someone stopped us.

"Kaoru! Is that you?" asked a boy a few inches taller than myself with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing swimming trunks and a loose t-shirt. He held a jacket in his arms knowing that it was almost the winter.

"Hanzou! What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru smiling. "My family sometimes rents a cabin up here for vacation. How about you? And who is this?" he asked signaling me.

"Oh this is my best friend Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, this is a new student at school. His name is Hanzou Higuarshi," she introduced. "As for your other question, our families bought a cabin up here when we were young and we come here at least every other year."

"I see. Well, it's nice to finally meet the famous Himura," he said coldly extending his arm to me. "Oro?" I said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Kenshin don't act so clueless. You know as well as I do how much my class looked up to you. Of course they still talk about you," she said.

"I've heard a lot about you. I never expected you to be this small though," he said looking me up and down.

"Hey!" I said.

He started laughing while looking at me coldly. The wind started to blow and Kaoru shivered. "You're soaking wet Kaoru! What happened, did your friend here accidentally tip your boat? Here take my jacket," he said. He quickly put the jacket over Kaoru's shoulder as she protested. "Now, now, you need it more than I do," he said. She blushed and I suddenly started to feel something in the pit of my stomach. Was it…jealousy? "Actually, I tipped the boat over," she said taking the blame that Hanzou had so readily placed on me. "Ohh…well I'm sure it was an accident," he said with his arms still on her shoulders.

I casually stepped in between them and put my arm over Kaoru's shoulders to get her away from this arrogant boy. He glared at me, but instantly put on a smile as our dads and Yahiko came over. "Who is this Kaoru?" asked her dad. "Hi dad, this is a new student at school. Hanzou Higurashi. This is my dad, Kenshin's dad, and my brother Yahiko." "It's nice to meet you all," he said bowing politely.

Our dads looked us up and down and then my dad's face broke out into a great big smile as Kaoru's dad's into a frown. "Hah! Pay up. I told you they would be drenched when we found them!" exclaimed my dad. Kaoru's dad took out his wallet and handed my dad $10.

"Uncle Kenta! You and my dad made a bet!" said Kaoru in disbelief.

"Sorry Kaoru, but I knew you two would tip the boat because whenever we went on boat rides before, you two would always splash each other and rock the boat. Since nobody was in your boat to stop the two of you this time, I knew that the boat would actually flip over," he said as Yahiko sniggered at us.

"Is Kenshin's dad your real uncle?" asked Hanzou suddenly.

"No, but our families are so close that he is like an uncle to me."

"I see…so do you see Kenshin as a cousin?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Actually, I never really thought about it like that. I mean, I see his little sisters as my own sisters, but I never really thought of him as anything but my best friend," she answered.

"Oh. So you see him nothing more and nothing less then a best friend," he said with a happy look on his face.

"Anyway, I have to go. My family is waiting for me at the docks. It was nice meeting you two," he said bowing to our dads. "Maybe I'll see you at school, kid," he said to Yahiko.

"Hey! Who you calling a kid!" said Yahiko.

Hanzou just ignored him and turned to me and Kaoru and said, "I'll see you around Kaoru."

He didn't say anything to me, but as he passed by my side, I gave him a glare that said, 'you-better-keep-your-hands-off-of-my-best-friend' and he responded with a cold smirk that said, 'there-is-nothing-you-can-do-to-stop-me.'

"Jerk," I said as he reached the dock.

"You said it!" exclaimed Yahiko.

"Kenshin! Yahiko! You guys are so mean!" said Kaoru. "And what was with the glaring Kenshin?"

"I don't like that guy. There's just something about him…" I said.

"I agree with Kenshin. There is something about that boy that I don't trust," said Kaoru's dad.

"Dad! You too?" said Kaoru.

"I suggest you stay away from him Kaoru," said my dad.

"What! But he's my friend and he's a good guy."

"A good guy huh? Did you see the way he was looking at Kenshin and did you hear how he insulted him?" said Yahiko with a frown of disapproval in his face.

"Everyone's against me! It's not fair!" she exclaimed in frustration as she stalked off to the car leaving us behind. Uncle Kojiro sighed and then looked at me. "Hey I saw what happened earlier. I want to thank you for looking after Kaoru and for keeping that boy's hands off of her," he said as he put his hands on my shoulder. I smiled and we headed back to the car where the women all were. On the trip back to the cabin, Kaoru refused to talk to any of us guys. When we got back, she immediately went into the shower. I sighed. She can be so stubborn sometimes.

I sat down on the bench on the porch and Yahiko sat by me. "So, how was your boat ride?" I asked casually.

"It was alright. Our dads were telling me stories about their days in high school. It was pretty interesting," answered Yahiko.

"Yeah, I used to love those stories," I said.

"Anyway, what do you think we are doing tomorrow?" asked Yahiko.

"I don't know, maybe we can hang out in town or on the woods. I guess we'll just wait and see. How long do you think Kaoru will be mad at us this time?" I asked.

"Who knows? That ugly hag can sometimes hold the longest grudges, but other times, she can be so forgiving."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

AN: Well…what do you think? I personally thought it was kinda boring, but tell me what you think. Check out my other story "Life of Pain" and tell me which story you like better. Please R&R. 


	10. forgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews! I won't make you wait any longer so here's the next chapter!

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_I don't know, maybe we can hang out in town or on the woods. I guess we'll just wait and see. How long do you think Kaoru will be mad at us this time?" I asked._

"_Who knows? That ugly hag can sometimes hold the longest grudges, but other times, she can be so forgiving."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

_

Chapter 10:

Before I knew it, our vacation was over and it was Sunday morning and I was in church with my family. As I sat down to wait for mass to begin, my mind began to wander and I realized that I didn't want this day to end. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I didn't want to have to face Tomoe, Akira, and Enishi. I didn't want to be reminded of what Tomoe did and yet here I was thinking about it. As the mass began with the opening song, I stood up and tried to get Tomoe out of my mind and focus on God.

As the mass progressed, I found myself finding comfort in the songs and readings and before I knew it, the mass was almost over and we were about to receive Holy Communion. "The communion song will be "Right Here" by Jeremy Camp on page 112 in your song books," said the singer.

The melody began to play and I found myself again thinking about Tomoe.

_All the world is Watching  
All the world does care  
Even when the world weighs on my shoulder now,  
These feelings I can bare  
Because I know,  
That you're here,_

I sang out the words along with my family in Christ and found comfort in their simple words.

_Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah_

_Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah_

I stood up as my row began lining up to receive Communion. I bowed my head as I slowly approached the altar. "The body of Christ" said the man. "Amen" I replied….I believe.

_All these thoughts I've wasted,  
All these thoughts I fear,  
Even when these thoughts have faded,  
I still know that you're here,  
So I can rest my hope in you_

I walked back to my row and kneeled down to pray.

_Many of times that I have felt alone,  
Many of times that I have the world was crashing down upon me,  
You always stood here by my side,  
You were always there ….._

_Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah (x4)_

I closed my eyes and listened to the words. 'Lord God, I don't know what to do,' I began. 'I know that I need to forgive Tomoe and move on, but….'

'I just don't know how I feel about this situation. You know that I loved her and I still do. I'm so confused! A part of me wants her to come back to me, but another part of me doesn't. I mean, I miss her and I want her to be with me always, but recently, I've been having weird feelings for Kaoru. I think I might actually be starting to like her as more than a friend. Is it wrong to fall for the girl that has always seemed like a sister to me before? Please help me. I'm at a loss here.'

'…I know that you're always here for me. _Everywhere I go, I know you're not far away, Your right here, Your right here. _Please guide me tomorrow as I begin school again. Be with me and help me…please...' I opened my eyes and made the sign of the cross. After a few minutes, everyone had received Communion and the priest was giving the final blessing. Following that, we were dismissed and my family and I walked to the car and drove home.

"What do you want for lunch Kenshin?" asked my mother.

"Umm…it doesn't matter to me. You guys can choose something," I replied and headed to my room. I sat in front of the computer and turned on the computer. I signed into my msn messenger. As I looked down the list I saw Tomoe's name. I hastily grabbed the mouse and clicked to block her. I know that I will have to face her eventually, but not today. I sat back on my chair and my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller and jumped when it said Tomoe's cell. I shouldn't be surprised; she has been calling me a lot throughout the week. Even going as far as leaving 5 messages on my house answering machine while we were on vacation and even more on my cell.

I let the phone ring and after a few seconds, an alert came up that I had a new voicemail. I sighed. I opened my phone and called my voicemail. "One new message. First unheard message," said the voicemail lady. "Kenshin, I know that you are mad, but I need to talk to you. Please call me back. Please," her voice practically begged. I deleted the message and put my cell phone down. I sighed again. I'm not ready. I'll talk to her tomorrow. She can wait one more day. I grabbed my guitar from the corner and sat down once again.

As I looked up at my computer, I realized Sano had IMed me.

Sano: hey!

Kenshin: Hey sano!

Sano: how was the vacation? Anything interesting happen?

Kenshin: it was fun. Uhh…as for interesting

Kenshin: well, I got Kaoru to fall into the lake a couple of times. So funny...lol

Sano: haha you so lucky. I did absolutely nothing over the whole week.

Kenshin: you didn't go out with Megumi!

Sano: okay so maybe I did that a couple of times, but that isn't anything really big.

Kenshin: I guess yur right.

I looked down at the guitar in my hands and started to play a soft song that I had learned. After a few minutes, Sano said bye and signed off.

A knock came from my door and I stopped playing. The door opened to reveal my little sisters standing there. They ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. "Ken-nii, Ken-nii play sing to us!" they chanted. I smiled. "What do you want me to play?" I asked them. Their little faces scrunched up as they thought about a song. "I know! I know! Play the fun one!" Suzume exclaimed.

"The fun one?"

"Yeah" exclaimed Ayame. "The fun one. I think it was called, "I want to know you."

"Oh… Okay…"I said as I turned my chair to face them.

I started to play the song slowly with my guitar.

"In the secret,  
in the quiet place  
in the stillness you are there.

in the secret,   
in the quiet hour I wait  
only for you  
cause I want to know you more."

I sang out with my heart. I smiled as I saw my sisters giggling and trying to sing along. They bounced on my bed to the beat of the song.

"I want to know you,  
I want to hear your voice.  
I want to know you more.   
I want to touch you,  
I want to see your face.  
I want to know you more.

I am reaching for the highest goal  
that I might recieve the prize.  
Stretching onward,  
pushing every hindrance aside,  
out of my way  
cause I want to know you more."

By then, the little girls were full out jumping on my bed together, dancing to the song and laughing. Just the sight of my sisters so happy brought warmness to my heart. I felt as if everything was going to be okay. I guess my sisters' antics always had a way of cheering me up.

"I want to know you,  
I want to hear your voice.  
I want to know you more.   
I want to touch you,  
I want to see your face.  
I want to know you more.

I want to know you,  
I want to hear your voice.  
I want to know you more.  
I want to touch you,  
I want to see your face.  
I want to know you more." I finished getting softer and softer until only my guitar was heard playing the last few notes before the end. "Thank you Ken-nii!" they exclaimed. "Play more! Play more!" they chanted.

I smiled and spent the next half hour playing for my little sisters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beep beep beep!_

I groaned as I rolled over and hit my alarm and knocked it over. "Shit" I mumbled as it continued to beep loudly. I rolled onto my back ignoring the alarm and said a quick prayer before getting up and turning off my alarm. I stumbled down into the kitchen where my mom had already prepared a breakfast for me. I sat down at the table still in my PJs and began eating the scrambled eggs and toast.

As I finished, I went upstairs and got ready for school. I put on my school uniform and brushed my teeth and headed back down with my backpack. I yelled a goodbye to my parents and headed out the door. As I walked, I kept on high alert because even though I knew I was going to have to face Tomoe today, I was going to try and avoid that encounter for as long as I can. As I came up to the street corner that we usually meet at, I sensed her and Enishi's ki heading this way. I made a run for it. I ran as fast as I could towards school and made it in record time.

I only stopped running as I got to my locker. I was breathing hard as I grabbed my books and headed towards the back of the school where I usually find my friends. "Hey Kenshin!" yelled Sano cheerfully. "Have you been running?" he asked. I nodded and sat under on the bench by the tree. "Why?" he asked just as the bell rang. "I'll explain later. Right now we should probably get to class," I said as I realized that Sano didn't know about me and Tomoe yet.

As the day passed by, I took extra care in avoiding Tomoe, Akira, and Enishi and before I knew it, the bell for lunch rang. I gathered my books into my backpack and headed towards the area where my friends sat. I was walking towards them when I saw Tomoe talking to Sano. I immediately stopped walking and started to turn back when Sano saw me. "Oi! Kenshin where are you going? You're girlfriend's looking for you!" he yelled. I silently cursed at Sano, but forced a smile on my face as I said, "Oh uhh..I thought I dropped something," I replied lamely trudging towards them. I kept my eyes down as I reached them.

"Uhh…hi…" I said to Tomoe giving her a brief glance. I looked to Sano and said, "I hope you don't mind, but we need to talk. I'll explain later." Sano nodded in confusion and watched as we headed towards a tree far enough away that nobody would hear us. I looked back and saw that he was still watching us in confusion along with Aoshi and Soujiro.

"Kenshin," Tomoe said quietly looking away in shame. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean what I said… I just got angry when you started yelling. I'm so sorry. Everything that you said was true. I was your girlfriend and I was kissing another guy. I was cheating on you and I'm so very sorry," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I understand if you hate me now, and I totally deserve it," she said with her head bowed.

I stood there watching her as a silence fell upon us. We continued standing there for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. Finally, I sighed. "I forgive you Tomoe," I said. She looked up at me in surprise. "But why?" she whispered. "I hurt you. I cheated on you. Why would you forgive me just like that?"

"Because I've had a lot of time to think this over and I still care about you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her and she embraced me back. "I guess we're not really sure of our feelings yet huh?" I said.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. "I'm just so confused. I mean I thought I loved you and maybe I still do, but yet…I couldn't help but start to feel something for my best friend too. I mean I've known him so long and I did everything with him…" she trailed off.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. "So…You wanna just be friends?" I asked releasing her from our embrace.

"Yeah. I was afraid that I would lose a great friend because of what I did. I'm so happy that you still want to be my friend." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then, the bell rang and we bid our farewells and headed to our next classes. Mine just happened to be Saitou's PE. Oh lucky me!

I headed to the locker rooms and changed into my PE uniform. As class was about to start, I spotted Aoshi and Sano. I walked over to them. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Kenshin, what was lunch all about?" asked Sano not even bothering to greet me. I sighed and told them how I found Tomoe in the park and about what me and Tomoe talked about, leaving some little things out, like how I too knew how Tomoe felt and how I felt about Kaoru. Just then, Saitou came to start class.

"All right, quiet down. Today, we are going to be playing soccer. Split up into four teams girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. We all went on the same team and began playing. I'm not the best player when it comes to soccer, but I am decent enough. I found myself feeling relieved that I had settled things with Tomoe and I really enjoyed myself playing soccer. After PE ended, we all headed to our last classes, and then school had ended. I headed over to the dojo for Kendo Practice.

As I walked into the dojo, Enishi immediately spotted me and with a frown on his face, he came up to me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt again and lifted me up against the wall. "I saw you hugging my sister at lunch. I want you to leave her alone and never touch her again," he growled. "Personally, I'm glad that she broke up with you. She is very smart to dump you. You aren't worth anything, shrimpy," he said letting me go.

"If I ever see you touch my sister in any way, you will find yourself in so much pain that you'll wish you were dead," he sneered as he sent punches into my stomach catching me off guard and immediately sending me to the ground in pain. As I lay there clutching my stomach, Enishi kicked me again and again sending waves of pain to shooting through my body. After a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, Aoshi came in and punched Enishi in the face making him stumble back in surprise.

Enishi glared at Aoshi, but walked away knowing that Soujiro and Hiko would come soon as well. Aoshi rushed to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. "Kenshin, Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

I nodded and slowly sat up with Aoshi's assistance. Just then Soujiro and Hiko walked in and seeing me on the ground with a look of pain on my face and hands covered in small cuts from Enishi's shoes, Soujiro immediately came. "Kenshin! What happened?" he exclaimed which got the attention of my Shishou. He too rushed to me and kneeled down. "What happened?" he demanded. I looked towards Enishi and he gave me a glare that said, 'I-dare-you-to-tell-and-see-what-I-will-do-to-you-later.'

I looked down. "Kenshin, can you stand?" asked my shishou quietly. I nodded and he and my friends helped me to my feet. I stood there with my hand on my stomach as my friends looked at me with concern in their eyes. "Come with me," said Hiko and I complied. "The rest of you get a partner and spar."

I followed Shishou to his office and when we got there, I dropped down into a chair with a wince. Shishou went to his cabinets and took out a first aid kit. "Kenshin, tell me what happened."

I just continued to look down. He sighed. "Look Kenshin, I'm going to assume that Enishi did this and that it has something to do with his sister Tomoe," he said causing me to look up in surprise. "I see that I was right," he said smirking at my reaction.

"…Yeah…you're right," I said and proceeded to tell him the details.

"Baka!" he said after I had told him everything. "How many times have I told you to keep your guard up? How many times have I told you to stay alert and expect the unexpected?" he scolded.

"I'm sorry Shishou. You're right. I should have been more careful," I said ashamed. "Give me your hand and take off your shirt," said Hiko sternly. I obeyed and I soon found my hands and stomach stinging from the alcohol that Hiko had applied to clean the cuts. I looked down at my stomach and noticed that it had already begun to bruise. Luckily, my hands and stomach weren't cut up too bad and had already stopped bleeding.

"Alright, let's go," said Shishou after putting everything away. I grabbed my shirt and followed my uncle out towards the dojo. As we walked in, Shishou said, "You can still practice right?"

I nodded and he threw me my sakabatou and grabbed his. I spent the rest of the practice sparring with my uncle. By the time practice ended, I was exhausted and luckily, my Shishou was kind enough to give me a ride home. I started to drift off and before I knew it, my shishou was nudging my shoulder. "Oi, baka deshi, get up you're home."

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got up and grabbed my stuff. "Thanks Uncle," I mumbled as I closed the door. He pulled out of my driveway and I started walking up to the door of my house when suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I rummaged through my gym bag and pulled out my cell phone.

I looked down at it and it said 'Dad's cell' on the caller ID. I confusedly answered the phone. "Hello."

My eyes widened in dread as my earlier confusion switched to terror and worry.

* * *

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I left my first big cliffhanger. :) Anyway, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long. Expect some action and shocking events in the next few chapters. Idk when I'll get the next chap up cuz I still have to update my other story…

R&R


	11. Dangerous Situation!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Here's the next chapter!

**Adailyn: **I know that most Asians aren't Christian, but I know a lot more about Christianity than Buddhism and I don't really have the time to research and look it up. Also, I know for a fact that there are Christians in Japan. I looked that one up.lol. Don't worry; I didn't take what you said offensively. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to keep it this way. And thanks for the constant reviews and thoughts! I really appreciate it!

I would also like to thank **Miharu Kawashi** and **Dayof46 **forthe constant support!

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I nodded and he threw me my sakabatou and grabbed his. I spent the rest of the practice sparring with my uncle. By the time practice ended, I was exhausted and luckily, my Shishou was kind enough to give me a ride home. I started to drift off and before I knew it, my shishou was nudging my shoulder. "Oi, baka deshi, get up you're home." _

_I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got up and grabbed my stuff. "Thanks Uncle," I mumbled as I closed the door. He pulled out of my driveway and I started walking up to the door of my house when suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I rummaged through my gym bag and pulled out my cell phone. _

_I looked down at it and it said 'Dad's cell' on the caller ID. I confusedly answered the phone. "Hello."_

_My eyes widened in dread as the confusion switched to terror and worry.

* * *

_

Chapter 11:

"Hello," said a grating voice that was painfully familiar to me. Right when I heard his voice, I knew that something was wrong. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and the way he answered the phone seemed to be filled with mock.

"Where's my dad? What did you do to him?" I asked urgently.

"Now, now Kenshin-chan. No need to get all riled up. Your dad is right here with me, aren't you dad?" he said.

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey! I said not to get all riled up. Calm down and let me explain…Your dad here did a bad thing. He tried to call his partner Kamiya while I was trying to teach him a lesson. Luckily, one of my men saw him and took his phone before he could contact him and gave it to me. Now, when I got his phone, the first name I saw in his contact's list was you. I want to punish him for that little stunt he tried to pull and I also remembered all the nasty things you used to do to me whenever you came to work with your dad…" he said.

"What did you do to my dad?" I interrupted.

"Geez! Kids these days are so rude. Fine, I'll let you talk to him," he said and I heard some shuffling and a pocket knife snapping into place.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's pained voice.

"Dad! Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked all in one breath out of worry.

"Kenshin, I want you to listen to me. I want you to call Uncle Koshijiro and…" he said until he was suddenly stopped. I heard my dad groan in pain and yelling from the man that had called.

"Hello Kenshin. It's me again," said the man. "I'm sorry but your father is taking a nap at the moment."

"Let my dad go Higurashi!" I said in a menacing voice.

"Awww…how cute! Little Ken-chan is trying to threaten me," he cooed causing me to feel more irate than before.

"Now listen Himura," he said his voice suddenly serious. "You better not contact Kamiya or the police or anyone for that matter or else your daddy here will have a hole in his head and will be swimming in his own blood. You got that?"

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"You got that?" he said avoiding my subject.

"Where are you?" I yelled even more fiercely.

"Promise you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you," he said.

"Fine, whatever. Now where are you?"

"Why? Does little Ken-chan want to play superhero and come rescue his daddy?" he mocked.

"Tell me dammit!" I snapped as my temper finally got the best of me.

"Temper, temper… Alright, I want you to suffer for all the pranks and the disrespect you showed me anyway. We are at the old abandoned warehouse near the river. Remember, if you do decide to show up, you are to come alone, and nobody is to know about this or else your dad is dead," Higurashi finished and hung up.

I quickly threw my bags on the front porch and slipped my sakabatou into my belt. I took off at a run towards the river. It was at least a five minute drive and at this pace, I should get there in less then 10 minutes. I continued to run and almost got hit by a couple of cars because my mind kept drifting back to Higurashi. My dad and Kaoru's dad were police officers. Higurashi was also an officer and his office was right next to my dad's. Ever since the first day I met him at the age of 6, I never liked him. There was just something that I didn't like about him. I never liked the feeling i would get whenever iw as around him. He seemed...evil and dark. I would sometimes see him sneaking around.

He would go snooping around in other people's offices. Because of this immediate hate of him, I would play pranks on him and call him disrespecting names even when my dad told me not to. He would act all nice to me and try to pretend to try to be my friend, but I knew it was only to get on my Dad's good side. My dad too didn't trust him. Higurashi knew that my dad was keeping an eye on him. I guess he just finally snapped and decided to get my dad out of the way. Out of the way of what, I don't know yet. I only know that he is up to something and doesn't want my dad constantly on his back.

Finally, I reached the old warehouse and stopped. I leaned on the wall as I fought to quickly catch my breath. I was exhausted. I think I had really overexerted myself today. I slowly and quietly made my way to the entrance of the shack. The door was slightly ajar allowing me to survey the situation before rushing in. The warehouse was lighted by lights on the ceiling and the room was filled with some men that I had seen with Higurashi at the police station and some others that I didn't know. There were about 13 people. They were all scattered around the room looking agitated and bored. They were all armed with knives and guns. One or two even had swords.

In the center of the room, I saw my dad tied to a chair. He was gagged with a white cloth and looked very angry. One of the men started to walk up to my dad. "How much longer do we have to wait Higurashi?" he yelled behind him.

"We'll wait five more minutes and if he doesn't show up we'll kill Himura here. But feel free to have some fun while we wait. Just don't kill him," he said as my eyes widened.

The man standing in front my dad immediately punched my dad in the stomach and that was all I could take. I burst through the doors causing everyone to instantly snap to attention and stand up. "Don't touch my Dad," I growled.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. My you've grown up Kenshin. The last I saw you was what…a year ago. I guess you had to start growing eventually," he sneered. "And wow look at those eyes of yours. I always thought it was weird that your eyes changed colors, but this time, they almost look intimidating."

"Shut up and let my dad go," I demanded.

My dad looked up at me and tried to say something. "Mmm, mmm!" he said through his gag in his mouth. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with fear and worry for me. They also had guilt in them for getting me involved in the first place. Higuarshi backhanded my Dad and said, "Shut up Himura! Can't you see I'm going to play with your son?" That was it. I finally snapped. One minute I was by the door and the next I had rushed at Higurashi, unsheathed my sword and struck him across the chest causing him to fly across the room and slam into the ground with a loud thud.

I was breathing hard as I turned to my dad and untied his hands and feet from the chair. I ungagged him and he got shakily to his feet. He looked at me seriously. "Kenshin I told you to get your uncle. Why…" he was suddenly interrupted by an angry yell. We both turned calmly towards the seething Higurashi. "You will pay for that boy!" he spat wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. My dad stepped in front of me. "Leave him out of this Higurashi! He's only a boy," he said.

"So!…the minute he walked in here he got himself involved. He is old enough to make his own decisions aren't you boy?" he sneered.

"Hai," I said as I put my hand on my dad's shoulder and gently pushed him aside. "Kenshin…" my dad started but was interrupted by me. "No dad. You can barely stand let alone fight right now. I can take care of it from here," I said sternly and full of determination as I unsheathed my sword.

"So a sword fight is what you want eh? Alright then," he said snapping his fingers as one of his men brought him a sword and wakizashi. He slipped them both into his belt and slipped into a stance that I had never seen before. "Kenshin, please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt. Higurashi will kill you if he sees an opening. Please Kenshin just go home and tell your uncle to call the squad," begged my dad.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I have to do this. If I leave now, he will kill you," I said.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" he said angrily.

"I can't Dad! I can't just leave you here to get killed! I'd never forgive myself," I said as I slipped into my Battoujustu stance. In less then a second, we were both rushing at each other. I drew my sword at the last second and he parried my attack. He made for a horizontal strike at my chest, but I crouched down just in time. I stuck my left foot out and pivoted striking Higurashi behind the knees and causing his legs to fold underneath him.

I took the chance to leap away and catch my breath before he was able to get up again. 'This isn't good,' I thought. Normally, I don't lose my breath so fast. At this point, I'm only running on adrenaline. Without that I would have collapsed from exhaustion when I reached the warehouse 10 minutes ago. I slowly go to my feet and got ready to strike again. I charged with my sword in my right hand and its hilt in my left.

For a few minutes, we were both equal in our attacks. Every strike I made was blocked and vice versa. Until suddenly, I saw an opening and took it. I swiped my sword as hard as I could and he blocked just as I had anticipated. I slipped my left foot back slightly and turned as fast as I could and struck his right arm at the elbow with my sword hilt and heard a satisfying crack. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed in pain. To my surprise, he switched his sword to his left arm and tried to attack me again, but I was faster. I blocked and was about to bring my sword down on him when all of a sudden a loud bang was heard and I was knocked back. I fell to the ground and my sword slipped out of my hands. At first I didn't know what had happened, but then I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder.

My dad was instantly running to my side as I clutched my shoulder in pain. "Kenshin!" he said in worry. Apparently, Higurashi's partner couldn't just stand by and watch him get beat up anymore so he had pulled out a gun and shot me. It was the most agonizing thing I had ever felt. I couldn't even move my left arm anymore. "Dammit," I heard my dad curse as he was about to get to me.

Suddenly, we heard a click and my dad stiffened. I painfully opened my eyes and saw that Higurashi's partner was pointing a gun at me to finish me off. As he pulled the trigger, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I sat there rooted to my spot as a bullet was speeding towards me when all of a sudden my dad had shoved me forcefully away. I watched in horror as my Dad was shot right in the chest. I watched as he slowly fell towards the ground with blood soaking his shirt. Right as he hit the ground something in me snapped. It was as if I no longer had any control of my body.

The only thing I felt was anger coursing through my veins. The only thing going through my head were three words.

_'I'll kill them!'

* * *

_

AN: Remember to review! Since I have three more days till school starts again, I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon. But remember I'll try harder with more reviews!


	12. Family and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to write a little part in Hiko's point of view in this chapter just to let you know.

'thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXXX** Time/scene change

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Suddenly, we heard a click and my dad stiffened. I painfully opened my eyes and saw that Higurashi's partner was pointing a gun at me to finish me off. As he pulled the trigger, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I sat there rooted to my spot as a bullet was speeding towards me when all of a sudden my dad had shoved me forcefully away. I watched in horror as my Dad was shot right in the chest. I watched as he slowly fell towards the ground with blood soaking his shirt. Right as he hit the ground something in me snapped. It was as if I no longer had any control of my body. _

_The only thing I felt was anger coursing through my veins. The only thing going through my head was three words…_

_I'll kill them!

* * *

_

Chapter 12:

I slowly got to my feet and grabbed my sakabatou into my hand. I lifted my head and found that Higurashi as well as his partner had their guns pointed towards me. "You've lost Kenshin! There is no way you can win now," sneered Higuarshi with a smug look on his face.

"We'll see about that. If you think that you can kill me then go ahead and pull the trigger," I said menacingly with a kind of detached feeling. I narrowed my eyes into tiny slits.

"As you wish," he whispered and a loud bang was heard yet again. Just as I heard the gun go off, I felt my body lunge to the right and charge straight at him. He had a look of surprise on his face and his partner immediately shot his gun at me as well. I jumped up and came down right behind them. They swung around trying to hit me, but I side stepped and before I knew what I was doing, I had flipped my sakabatou and brought it down slicing through both bodies at the same time. Blood sprayed onto my face and clothes as I pulled my sword free from the bodies that had now dropped lifeless to the ground. A gasp came from the men scattered around the room and as I looked up, they all had looks of fear in their eyes. "Get out of here and call the police," I said as they all scampered away.

Suddenly, the weight of what I had done crashed down upon me. I had killed two men with my own hands! My sword slipped through my hands and clattered on the ground covered in blood. I looked at my blood-stained hands in horror and dropped to my knees in despair until a cough brought me back to my senses. I had forgotten about my dad. I ran to his side and kneeled beside him. I looked into his pale face as a lump grew in my throat. "Dad," I croaked painfully.

"Kenshin, I'm proud of you," he struggled to say. "You've grown into a such strong and responsible young man. Tell your mother and sisters that I love them."

"Dad, don't say that. Please, you're going to be okay Dad. We are going to get you to the hospital and you'll be just fine," I said trying to convince myself as my voice cracked and unshed tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Kenshin… I love you and I'm so very proud of you. Take care of your mother and sisters for me. Be strong Kenshin…," he whispered as the light in his eyes died out. There was a content smile on his face and if there wasn't any blood on him, I would have thought that maybe he was just sleeping. My tears were now falling down my face. "No… please…don't leave me…Dad…I need you…don't leave me," I begged his lifeless body. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I fisted my fists in his shirt cried. "Daddy…Please come back," I brokenly whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door was slammed open and a gasp was heard. I didn't look up. I didn't care who was there. I didn't care if that person was dangerous or not. I just wanted to be with my dad. I just buried my face into my dad's shirt and let the tears fall. I just stayed there until somebody tried to yank me away from him. "No!" I cried out and grabbed on to my father and threw myself on him again. After a few minutes, I heard more people arrive and again the man tried to gently pry me away from my father.

"Kenshin, let go. He's gone," said a familiar voice gently. "No…no…no…he can't be" I whispered in tears. He pulled me up and pulled me into a tight embrace. I cried into my Shishou's chest as he comforted me. "It's going to be okay Kenshin," he murmured. "I'll take care of you guys." Finally, I started to feel the exhaustion return. The adrenaline from before was completely drained from my body. "Hiko, you should get him to the paramedics outside. I think he was shot," I heard my Uncle Koshijiro say in a sort of detached monotonous voice before I let the darkness claim me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiko's point of view:

I held him. I just let him cry and mourn the loss of his father until finally, the exhaustion finally caught up with him and I felt him go limp in my arms. I gently lifted him up being careful of his left arm covered in his own blood and carried him outside. Even at the age of 14 he was still so light, so small for his age compared to the other boys I've seen. Yet despite his size, he never seems to fail to surprise me with his strength and courage.

I brought him to the paramedics that were waiting for me to bring him to them. They immediately put him on a stretcher and began hooking up devices such as an oxygen mask to make sure he continues to breath.

As the ambulance holding Kenshin drove away, I grudgingly made my way back into the warehouse and looked around at the mess. There was blood everywhere. There were paramedics and police officers scattered around the room cleaning up the mess. I slowly walked to the two dead men. I looked down at how they died and sighed sadly. These wounds were made by a sword, and not just any sword but by a sword using the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Sure enough, right by their bodies lied Kenshin's bloodied sakabatou. I knelt down beside it and picked it up. I took out a cloth from inside my jacket and wiped the blood clean and sheathed it.

Kenshin had killed these men. Had it not been for the evidence right in front of my eyes, I would not have believed it. Kenshin, the innocent and gentle little boy that I loved to tease, had killed two men at the age of 14. I got up and walked over to my brother's body. Koshijiro was kneeling right beside it. Those two had been best friends since they were toddlers. I fought back the lump that grew in my throat. My little brother is gone…forever…

I put my hand on Koshijiro's shoulder and he began to tremble as he broke down and cried. "Kenta, I told you not to go. I told you that he was up to no good, but you wouldn't listen. You were way too trusting for your own good," he whispered. After a few minutes, the other paramedics came and took his body away. I watched as Kamiya slowly got up. "I guess we should head over to the hospital to see how Kenshin is doing," he said in a monotone. "I guess so," I whispered and headed to my car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin's point of view:

I woke up to a dull ache in my head and a searing pain in my left arm. I looked around groggily and realized that I wasn't in my room. "What happened?" I mumbled. "You got shot," said a gruff voice that could only belong to my Uncle Hiko. "Shot?" I said as I tried to recall what happened.

Suddenly the memories of what had happened hit me and a lump began to form in my throat again. My Uncle came around from the door and sat down by my bed. "Everyone else fell asleep in the waiting room. The nurses asked that we let you rest," he said. "How long have I been sleeping? What time is it?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours now. It's almost 5 AM," he answered.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought that I would check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. My arm is burning though," I answered.

"Yeah the doctors said that that would happen seeing as the bullet had grazed your bones in your shoulder and may take a while to heal."

Silence fell upon us as we both retreated to our thoughts. I looked over at Shishou and I knew that he was hurting inside even though he didn't show it. My dad and he were very close. I suddenly felt very guilty. "It's all my fault," I whispered.

"What?" he asked startled.

"It's all my fault. Dad died protecting me. It should have been me! I should have died, not him!" I said as the tears began to spill over my face. "I went to protect and save him, but instead I was the one that needed to be saved. I was too weak! I'm so stupid! I let my guard down. I didn't pay attention to the people around me. I was so focused on beating Higuarshi that I didn't realize that his partner had decided to get involved. I really am just a baka deshi!" I said clenching my fist in self-hatred.

"It's not your fault Kenshin," said my Shishou quietly. "Your dad made his decision. He chose your life over his. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for a decision that he made and that you had no control over"

"But still…" I said and clenched my eyes shut. The image of the dead men appeared in my mind, the men that I killed. Suddenly, I became sick to my stomach. I started to gag. My Shishou grew alarmed. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

I rolled to the side of my bed and dropped off of it onto my weak limbs and would've collapsed had it not been for my Shishou's support. I pushed him away and stumbled to the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet. My stomach turned whenever I thought about the lifeless bloody bodies that I had created. I had caused a family to lose someone that they cared about …like dad…

I felt my Uncle rub my back in soothing circles until my stomach was completely empty and had nothing left to throw out. He helped me get shakily to my feet and gave me a glass of water. He lifted me up and put me back into the bed. "I killed them," I cried into my pillow. "I killed two men with my own hands."

"I took away lives that I had no right in taking in the first place. I caused two families to have to go through the pain that we have to go through. Because of me, their innocent families have to suffer! I killed them…I'm no better then the man that killed Dad…" I sobbed. I continued to cry silently until finally, I fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I woke up to find my Mom and Uncle Koshijiro quietly talking. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my right hand seeing as my left arm was in a cast and sling to prevent movement. "Morning Honey, How do you feel?" asked my mother gently.

"Okay I guess," I croaked.

"You really worried us last night Kenshin," said my Uncle. I lied there silently until finally I said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked my Uncle.

"For making you guys worry and…for what happened to Dad," I said quietly.

"And what did I tell you last night Baka?" boomed my Shishou when he had suddenly entered the room.

"You said…you said…that it wasn't my fault, but…but I can't help but feel…responsible for it," I whispered as I looked away in shame.

"Oh Kenshin, It wasn't your fault," said my mother sadly as she pulled me into an embrace.

"Kenshin," called my Uncle. I turned to him and he was looking down. "You need to tell me what happened yesterday. I need to make a report at the station and I told them that I would ask you about it."

"…Okay…" I said hesitantly.

"Will you two please excuse us?" said my Uncle to my Mom and Shishou. They nodded and headed out into the waiting room.

"Alright Kenshin, start from the beginning," said my uncle as he got up and sat on the chair that was right beside my bed.

"It started after Shishou had given me a ride home. I …I was heading in when my cell phone rang…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took me a long time to tell him everything that happened and when I finished, I was exhausted. "You should get some rest Kenshin," said my uncle gently. "The doctors say that due to blood loss and overexerting yourself last night, you will need to stay here for at least three days. Get some sleep," he said as he quietly left the room.

I could hear my mom and Shishou immediately interrogate him about what happened and I was glad that I didn't have to tell them myself. I don't know if I could bear telling my mother how my father died.

Slowly, my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep. For the next few hours, I had a hard time sleeping. Though I was able sleep, every few minutes I would jolt awake drenched in sweat from a dream about that night. Finally, after a few hours of drifting in and out of conscouisness, I decided to stay awake. It was about 3 in the afternoon. I pushed the button to prop my bed up and grabbed the remote on the table right beside me to turned on the TV. As I flipped through channels, I heard the door open and my mother came in with a tray of food. That was when I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled and my Mom smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Her eyes were so…sad. "I brought you some food," she said setting the tray on my lap and sitting beside me. I slowly began to eat. "Did Uncle tell you what happened?" I asked playing with my food.

"Yes..." she answered.

Silence fell upon us again and I continued to eat. Finally, my Mom broke the silence. "Your Aunt Sakura went to pick up Ayame, and Suzume for me. And your Uncle Hiko went to pick up Kaoru and Yahiko from school," she explained.

"Oh…"

"Your uncle, Kaoru, and Yahiko went to your school to explain why you're going to be absent for a few days. He also said that he was going to get the homework from your teachers so that you don't fall behind," said my Mom.

"Awwww…does he have to do that?" I complained. "Of course he does. If you fall behind, you are going to have a lot of making up to do when you return," said my mother with a slight smile.

I sighed, "I guess you're right." I ate the rest of my food and proceeded to watch TV until a knock was heard at my door. My mother got up and went to see who it was. My mother stepped out the room and 6 teenagers walked in. "Hey Kenshin!" said Kaoru enthusiastically. I smiled. "Hey you guys."

"Damn Kenshin, when we saw Kaoru and Hiko at school, we had to force them to tell us what happened. We are so sorry about your dad, buddy," said Sano sympathetically.

"How's your arm Ken-san," asked Megumi as she sent a glare at Sano for bringing up my dad.

"Hurts a little, but other than that, it's fine," I answered.

"Wow! You got shot! That's so cool!" exclaimed Sano causing me to sweat drop.

"Sano!" said Megumi as she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" yelled Sano.

Megumi smacked him again. "Quiet Rooster head! This is a hospital."

"Hey! Stop hitting me!" fumed Sano.

"I'll hit you as much as I want," said Megumi smacking him again. The two began to quarrel and we decided to ignore them. "So… what does it feel like to get shot?" asked Misao filled with curiosity.

"Misao!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"What? This is the first time someone I knew got shot. I'm just curious," she said.

"It hurts like Hell!" I answered with a smile. "The most painful thing I have ever experienced and I hope I will never have to go through it again. My advice to you, never get shot by a gun," I smiled.

"Well, duh!" said Kaoru and we all burst out laughing.

My friends all stayed with me for about an hour. We talked about school and spent a lot of time joking around. Except for Aoshi of course. He did smile a couple of times, but he mostly stayed to the side listening to us.

"Well we better get going Kenshin," said Sojiro. "My parents don't know that I came here. They might start worrying if I don't get home soon," he said.

"Yeah same here," said Misao.

"Hope you recover quickly," said Megumi as they all left the room save for Kaoru.

"So…what now?" asked Kaoru as she sat beside me.

"I don't know…We can get started on our homework," I suggested.

"Okay," she said bringing my books on to my bed and setting her on the table next to my bed. We began our work quietly, but eventually ended up doing more talking then writing. We continued at this pace for another hour until we finally decided to buckle down and get to work. After a few minutes of silence, Kaoru began to hum a song and my eyelids began to droop. I was finally able to fall into a peaceful slumber with Kaoru's humming lulling me into happy dreams and a restful sleep that I had been denied for most of the day.

* * *

AN: Wow I finished this fast. Poor Kenshin…anyway…tell me what you think. Please, please, please, please ,please, please review! Flames are welcome as well, as long as it gives me something that will help me improve. 


	13. Upsetting celebrations

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"_So…what now?" asked Kaoru as she sat beside me._

"_I don't know…We can get started on our homework," I suggested._

"_Okay," she said bringing my books on to my bed and setting her on the table next to my bed. We began our work quietly, but eventually ended up doing more talking then writing. We continued at this pace for another hour until we finally decided to buckle down and get to work. After a few minutes of silence, Kaoru began to hum a song and my eyelids began to droop. I was finally able to fall into a peaceful slumber with Kaoru's humming lulling me into happy dreams and a restful sleep that I had been denied for most of the day.

* * *

_

Chapter 13:

* * *

I ignored the stares I was receiving from what felt like everyone on the school yard. It had been 3 weeks since the "incident" and 2 weeks since my father's funeral and people were still looking at me like _that. _It was a look of…pity and I hated it. Of course, there were still some people that still looked at me with adoration, but thankfully, there were less girls trying to impress me and flirt with me. Most of them understood that I needed my space at a time like this and kept their distance. 

I adjusted the backpack in my shoulders as I slowly made my way out of the school yard alone. It was a Friday afternoon after school and the beginning of Christmas break. I sighed as I remembered the promise I had made to Sano.

"Hey Kenshin we are going to celebrate the beginning of Christmas break tonight at the mall. You're coming right?" he had said at lunch.

I didn't want to go, but eventually, Sano was able to threaten me into promising to go. I looked at the ground as I kicked dry leaves on the sidewalk into the air. No matter how hard I tried to forget about the "incident," I just couldn't. I've tried to keep myself distracted, but I couldn't. Whenever my friends try to distract me by taking me out for a day of fun, I always find myself feeling depressed and ruining their fun. Eventually, I resolved to stay at home and it has been that way for the past 2 weeks. My friends and family have all tried to get me to go out, but I have refused saying that I had a test to study for or a big project to finish.

I looked up as a familiar voice called out to me. A car drove up beside me and a blue eyed girl with raven black hair stuck her head out of the window of the back seat of the car. Kaoru.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Kenshin. Get in, we're on our way home so we might as well take you home too," said Uncle Koshijiro with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Kaoru pushed the door open from the inside and I sat down beside her.

"You going tonight right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," I said. "Sano threatened me into it."

"Really?" said Kaoru with an amused grin on her face. "And what did he threaten you with?"

I grinned half heartedly. "He threatened to kiss you," I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed as her cheeks flushed a deep red color while her parents chuckled from the front seats.

"What did he really threaten you with?" she asked.

"That's what he threatened me with," I said putting on an innocent face.

"Kenshin," she growled.

"Really!" I said

"Fine! Be that way! Don't tell me," she said turning away from me.

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulder. "You're not mad at me and you know it," I said into her ear. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes and I gave her a smile. She turned to me completely and frowned. Dammit, I made her worry again I thought as my smile dropped. But…I couldn't help it. I had given her _that_ smile. The one that made everyone think that everything was okay, but …it wasn't. I've been using that smile a lot over the last couple of weeks, but it never seems to work on Kaoru.

I guiltily looked down at my hands. My eyes slightly widened as Kaoru grasped my hand with hers and gave me a comforting squeeze. I looked up into her eyes and she smiled at me. I pulled my arm over her shoulder again and smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on to her head and inhaled her jasmine scent. It was always a comforting scent.

After a few minutes of silence, the car finally pulled into the Kamiya household driveway and we all got out.

"Thanks for the ride Uncle Koshijiro," I said as I carefully swung my backpack over my right shoulder.

"No problem. Tell your mom I said hi," he said.

"Okay. Bye Auntie Sakura. See ya tonight Kaoru," I said as I started to walk across the yard to my house.

"Bye!" said Kaoru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sighed as I carefully pulled a shirt over my head and somehow pulled it through my arm that was still in a sling and cast to help it heal properly. I was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that had a sword on it. I brushed my long red hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail and stuffed my cell phone into my pocket.

I slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mother was beginning to prepare dinner. "Hey mom, I'm heading out to the mall. Sano wanted to celebrate the start of winter break and I said that I'd go," I said.

"Alright, but don't come home too late," said my mother with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Bye," I said walking out the door. It was about 5 o'clock and still bright out. In about a half an hour, it will begin to get dark. I quickly made my way to Kaoru's house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal my best friend. She was dressed in slightly tight, but baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it. "Hey Kenshin," she said enthusiastically.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I asked.

"My parents were going to take us, but Yahiko had this last minute thing that he wanted to go to and my dad was called to work. I hope you don't mind if we walk," said Kaoru as she closed the door behind her.

"No, I don't mind. Let's get going," I said starting to walk down to the sidewalk. We began to walk in a comfortable silence each of us busy with our own thoughts. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes until finally, Kaoru decided to get a conversation going.

"Kenshin…" said Kaoru timidly.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

"What did Sano really threaten you with?" she asked quietly feeling rather embarrassed for asking again.

I chuckled as I watched her look of embarrassment turn into annoyance and frustration.

"Keeennnnshhhin!" complained Kaoru. "Just tell me!"

"I did!" I said raising my hands up to defend myself. "He threatened to kiss you. And of course I couldn't let him do that! You're mine!" I growled playfully into her ear.

"You don't own me boy!" cried out Kaoru in mock disbelief at what I had said.

"Surrrrreeee I don't…." I said playfully.

"Anyway…" I continued. "How's school going? You like anyone?"

"Kenshin! It's none of your business if I like someone. And school is going fine."

"It is my business if you like someone because you're mine," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"Don't start that up again Kenshin," sighed Kaoru.

"Alright alright, but _do_ you like anyone?" I asked curiously.

"Well… Oh look we're here!" cried Kaoru happily changing the subject.

We both made our way to the food court where our friends were already waiting. "Kenshinnnnnn, Kaoruuuuu!" yelled the overenthusiastic Misao until Aoshi put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately quieted down. We quickly made our way over to our table where three boxes of pizzas were already stacked on the table ready to be eaten. "Alright they're here. Let's eat!" exclaimed Sano happily. He grabbed the top box and grabbed two slices at once.

"Sano! Don't be such a pig!" scolded Megumi.

Sano only laughed as he stuffed his face with more pizzas. "Hey! We want some too!" cried Misao as she quickly grabbed pizzas to prevent Sano from eating the whole boxful. I chuckled as I took a seat with Kaoru and grabbed a slice for myself. We all sat comfortably eating and talking about how glad we were school was over for about a half an hour until we were out of food.

"I'm stuffed! So…what do you guys want to do now?" exclaimed Sano happily with his hand on his stomach.

"We could go and see a movie?" replied Kaoru.

"Yeah! I always wanted to see that one movie! You know that one with fighting and stuff!" exclaimed Misao as she pulled Aoshi up.

"Misao, there are a lot of action movies out right now," said Megumi with an irritated look on her face.

"Yeah Yeah, Let's go. I'll show you which movie when we get there," replied Misao as she started to pull Aoshi towards the movies.

I chuckled at the rabid girl and got up with the rest of my friends to follow. As we reached the movies, a familiar voice called out among the crowd in the mall.

"Kaoru! Is that you?" cried a boy pushing his way towards us.

"Hanzou! What are you doing here?" said Kaoru with a smile on her face.

"Hey Misao, Megumi," greeted the boy. "Ohh I was thinking of seeing a movie."

"By yourself?" asked Kaoru.

"Well…yeah. My friends went on vacation and I had nothing better to do at home," he replied.

"Who's this Jou-chan?" asked Sano as he suddenly appeared.

"Oh yeah…sorry…Anyway… Hanzou, you remember Kenshin right? Well, these are his friends Sanosuke Sagara and Aoshi Shinomori," she said pointing to each of us.

"Guys, this is Hanzou Higurashi from school."

He looked at Sano and Aoshi and shook their hands. Then he looked at me and to my surprise, a look of disgust and anger flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Hello Kenshin-_san_," he said with a mocking tone. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded curtly. Kaoru looked at me in confusion, but dismissed it and turned back to Hanzou. "Since you're here alone, why don't you join us?" she offered.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

Kaoru angrily glared at me and pulled me to the side, away from Hanzou's hearing range. "Kenshin! What was that all about!" cried Kaoru in hushed tones.

"Kaoru, You can't invite him to join us!" I said.

"And why is that?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because…I don't like him," I finished lamely.

"Oh my gosh Kenshin! You don't even know him! Just give him a chance," she said as she started to drag me back to the group. "As I was saying, why don't you join us Hanzou?It'll be a lot more fun than being by yourself," said Kaoru.

"…I don't know. I don't think Kenshin-_san_ wants me around," he said looking uncertainly at Kaoru.

"Of course he wants you around!" cried Kaoru. "Right Kenshin?" she said sending me a glare.

I sighed inwardly and forced a smile onto my face and nodded. After seeing my slight nod, Hanzou quickly answered," Alright then, sounds like fun!"

Unknown to us, Misao had gone ahead and bought tickets for a movie. "Let's go guys! The movie starts in 15 minutes. We need to get some seats," she excitedly chanted.

"Misao, what movie did you buy tickets for?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"That one," she said pointing to the title of a scary movie. "That one! Misao you know I hate scary movies!" yelled Kaoru.

"That's why I bought tickets while you were talking to Hanzou," replied Misao triumphantly.

I smiled deciding to ignore Hanzou standing right beside Kaoru and threw my good arm around Kaoru. To my surprise, I felt Hanzou's ki suddenly spike, but he brought it back under control in a matter of seconds. "Don't worry Kaoru! I'll protect you!" I cried with a grin as I started to pull her towards the theater room that was showing the movie.

"Wait, we have to get some food!" said Sano loudly. "I'll go with you!" cried Kaoru quickly as she rushed after Sano. "Hey wait for me, I'll come too!" said Hanzou hurrying after them. I narrowed my eyes at this, but was suddenly pushed into a row of seats by the overly energetic Misao. "Save two seats for Kaoru and Hanzou," said Misao as she sat between Aoshi and Megumi. I sighed and sat down next to Aoshi being sure to watch the two seats beside me.

"You don't like him do you?" Aoshi said

"No. There's just something about him…." I trailed off thinking about how to describe it.

"...that doesn't feel right?" finished Aoshi.

I nodded. "He seems to act nice and friendly, but there's a ….darker, more hostile side to him that he seems to only show to you," said Aoshi.

"Yeah…but the others don't notice because they can't sense his ki like we can," I sighed. Aoshi nodded solemnly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Misao as she and Megumi finished their own private conversation.

"Hanzou," I said.

"Oh him. Don't worry about him too much Kenshin. He's just jealous of you," replied Megumi.

"Oro, jealous of me. Why?" I said confusedly.

"Think about it Himura," said Misao. "From the first day of school, people were all comparing him to you. You of all people should know how much the eight gradeers at our school admire you."

"Yeah, all the girls have been saying things like, 'Hanzou is hot, but not as hot as Kenshin Himura,' and other things like that," continued Megumi.

"Not only would the girls, but the guys would compare him to you as well. They would say things concerning kendo and how much cooler you were than him. It makes sense that he would end up kind of getting jealous for all the attention you were getting even when you weren't there anymore," said Misao.

I nodded and Misao and Megumi got back into a conversation by themselves.

"We should keep an eye on him, I have a bad feeling about Hanzou Higuarashi," I whispered to Aoshi just as the others arrived with a handful of snacks.

Aoshi nodded and Kaoru took her seat beside me followed by Hanzou on her other side. Sano was sitting on the other side beside Megumi. Just as everyone got settled, the movie started. Throughout the movie, I found myself unable to fully pay attention to it. No matter how hard I tried, I found myself watching Hanzou out of the corner of my eye. It took all of my will power to keep myself from forcing Kaoru to switch places with me when I saw Kaoru hug his arm during a scary scene in the movie.

Hanzou knew that I was getting annoyed. He even had the nerve to smirk victoriously at me when Kaoru obliviously snuggled against him out of fear. I wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp with my sakabatou and wipe that smug smirk off of his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared at him. That only seemed to make him smirk even more.

Aoshi put his hand on my shoulder and I turned my glare at him. "Kenshin, you need to calm down. He is just trying to get you mad… and by the way…your eyes are gold," whispered Aoshi. I clenched my fists as I tried to take a few calming breaths. I slowly relaxed my grip and did my best to ignore Hanzou for the rest of the movie. The movie was only about two hours, but it felt like the longest two hours I had ever had to sit through.

After the movie ended, we all began walking around the mall. I walked up to Kaoru. "How'd you like the movie?" I asked pasting _that _smile onto my face.

"I liked it. It was scary, but it wasn't that bad. How about you?" said Kaoru smiling.

"Yeah it was pretty good," I lied.

"How'd you like it Hanzou?" asked Kaoru turning to the boy next to her.

"It was great. You were right, I did have a great time with you guys! We should all get together like this more often," he said enthusiastically.

"Next time we have a celebration like this, I'll let you know," said Kaoru.

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled.

"What did you say Kenshin?" asked Kaoru narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

I began to feel left out as Kaoru and Hanzou began talking about the movie. I slowed my pace until I was walking by myself behind everyone. Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Megumi were leading the way, followed by Kaoru and Hanzou and then me. I glared at the back of Hanzou's head as I cursed him under my breath. Hanzou turned his head toward me and an arrogant smirk appeared. He quickly turned his head as Kaoru began talking again.

We continued to walk around in the same fashion for about a half an hour going in and out of stores, before Kaoru realized that I was walking by myself. "Kenshin, what are you doing by yourself back there? Get up here," she said slowing down for me to catch up. "Kaoru, they're all going in. Let's go," said Hanzou as he pulled Kaoru into the book store that the others had gone into. Kaoru looked at me and said, "Come on Kenshin."

I walked into the book store and saw that they were all looking at different mangas. As I stepped up to Kaoru, Hanzou pulled Kaoru aside and said, "Come here Kaoru, I want your opinion on a Christmas gift for my cousin."

I scowled and walked angrily out of the book store. I leaned against the railing overlooking the first floor below us and watched the people walk around with their families and friends with smiles on thier faces. Damn that Hanzou. I don't trust him. He's beginning to get too close to my best friend and she's letting him get close.

After about 15 minutes, everyone began coming out of the store. It was about 10:30. "I think we should get going. I promised gramps that I would be back before 11," said Misao.

"Yeah it is getting late," said Megumi.

We all headed towards the parking lot and Sano and Aoshi called their parents to pick them up. They were going to drop off Misao and Megumi on their way home. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number to my house.

It rang a couple of times before my mom picked up. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, Mom. Can you come and pick us up at the mall?" I asked.

"Alright. Kaoru's there too right?" she asked.

"Yeah she's here. We're dropping her off right?"

"Yeah, I mean she is our neighbor. Anyway, I'll be there in about 10 minutes," she said.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. Bye." I said hanging up my cell phone. Soon, the others were all picked up and Kaoru, Hanzou, and I were the only ones left. "Are your parents coming to pick you up?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah, my mom will be here in about 15 minutes. She's coming straight from work."

"Oh okay."

Finally, my mom's car pulled up in front of us. "Do you want us to wait with you?" asked Kaoru. "No, it's alright," he replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah. Go on home Kaoru. I'll see ya later," he smiled.

"I hate to leave you by yourself," she said uncertainly.

At the moment, my patience finally ran out. "Let's go Kaoru! He said he'd be fine!" I snapped at her.

Kaoru glared at me and gave Hanzou an apologetic look as we got into the car. My mom started driving out of the parking lot. "Is your friend alright by himself?" she asked.

"I was offering to wait with him, but _Kenshin_ snapped at me to get into the car," accused Kaoru.

"He said he would be fine," I argued barely containing my anger. The rest of the drive home was silent. When we pulled onto the driveway, I mumbled a good bye to Kaoru and went straight into my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and threw myself onto my bed. I angrily glared at my ceiling for a while until finally I sighed.

I was in a really bad mood. I shouldn't have gone. It probably would have been better if I had just stayed home. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so irritable lately. I wouldn't usually snap at Kaoru like that. It's just something about that Higurashi kid that has me…feeling on edge. That and the constant stress I've been going through for the past three weeks. I sighed again as I got up and brushed my teeth. I returned to my room and turned off the lights. I blindly walked to my bed and pulled myself under the covers.

I stared blankly at the black ceiling. I should apologize to Kaoru tomorrow. I'll think of a way to make it up to her in the morning. I turned my head to my left and looked out the windows. The stars were shining brightly tonight. I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift off.

Before I knew it, the morning light was shining on my face and I had to get up and go through another day.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the long update. I've been so busy. My family came over Christmas break so I had no time to write. Then I had finals to study for and basketball practices and games to go to. I also had writer's block…Anyway…please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. 


	14. Practice with Hiko

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_I was in a really bad mood. I shouldn't have gone. It probably would have been better if I had just stayed home. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so irritable lately. I wouldn't usually snap at Kaoru like that. It's just something about that Higurashi kid that has me…feeling on edge. That and the constant stress I've been going through for the past two weeks. I sighed again as I got up and brushed my teeth. I returned to my room and turned off the lights. I blindly walked to my bed and pulled myself under the covers. _

_I stared blankly at the black ceiling. I should apologize to Kaoru tomorrow. I'll think of a way to make it up to her in the morning. I turned my head to my left and looked out the windows. The stars were shining brightly tonight. I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift off. Before I knew it, the morning light was shining on my face and I had to get up and go through another day.

* * *

_

Chapter 14:

I sat quietly in the doctor's office as he gave me instructions.

"You still need to be very careful with that arm. It is still a bit fragile and will break again if put it under enough stress," he said with a stern look on his face.

I nodded to show that I understood and soon we were on our way back home. I slowly rolled my left shoulder.

"How does it feel?" asked my mom.

"Uhh…okay I guess," I murmured as I looked out the window at the buildings whizzing by.

My mother turned up the car radio and focused on driving the car home. I frowned as I thought about what the use of my left arm meant for me. Now that the cast was off, I didn't have a reason to skip kendo practice. Shishou is going to make me start up kendo again as soon as he learns that my arm is fine. I've been kind of trying to avoid kendo for the past three weeks. I haven't even laid eyes on my sakabatou since the incident. I figure it's either at Shishou's house or still in that warehouse.

I blinked as we suddenly pulled into the driveway. I must have been really absorbed in my thoughts to not have realized that we were already home. I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. My mother began to walk up to the front door.

"Kenshin, can you go get the girls from Uncle Koshijiro's house for me?" she asked as she fumbled with the keys.

"Sure," I called out as I crossed the front lawn to my neighbor's house.

I stepped up to the door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi Auntie Sakura!" I greeted with a smile.

"Kenshin!" she said returning the smile. She glanced down at my arm and her smile grew larger. "I'm glad you finally got that cast off," she said. "I'm assuming that you're here to pick up your sisters."

"Yep!" I replied. As she was about to turn around to get them, I stopped her.

"Aunt Sakura, is Kaoru here by any chance?" I asked here. "I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but Kaoru went to her friend's house. She had a group project to do and they wanted to get it down as soon as possible," she said. "I'll be right back with your sisters."

"Okay," I said.

A few minutes later, I heard little feet running across the wooden floors. "Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" chanted the little girls as they threw themselves on me. "Yay! Your arm is better!" cried out Ayame happily.

"Betta! Betta!" chanted Suzume.

I chuckled. "Yep! Ken-nii's arm is all better now," I said as I picked them up. I said a quick good-bye and began the trip across the yard back to our house with the two girls happily in each arm playing with my long red hair hanging off of my high ponytail. I stepped into the house and set the two girls down. They joyously ran into the kitchen where I suspect my mother was.

I walked at a more leisurely pace into the kitchen. The minute I got there I wished I could just run into my room and lock myself in. There sitting comfortably at the table was none other than Uncle Hiko with a mischievous smirk marring his face. "Uhhh…hi Shishou," I said slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"Well, well, well… look who finally got his cast off," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"…"

"I guess that means that we can finally have practice today," he said.

"W-what!" I sputtered in surprise. I knew he would make me go to practice on Monday, but I didn't think that he would make me start kendo again with an arduous Saturday practice.

"You heard me. You have practice today. You're the co-captain of the kendo team and it wouldn't be good to show the team that you are out of shape now would it," smirked my uncle.

"But…" I started.

"No buts, get changed and meet me in the car," he said as he got up and walked passed me into the living room where my sisters had gone.

I sighed and looked at my mom with a pleading look.

"Don't look at me like that Kenshin. You know how your Uncle is," laughed my mom. I sighed in resignation and slowly made my way to my room. I grabbed my blue gi and grey hakamas and quickly changed into the loose fitting clothing. I threw my tabi sandals and socks into my gym bag along with a towel, water bottle, and my house keys and grudgingly made my way down the stairs.

"Be careful with your left arm," said my mom as I passed the kitchen. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me. Shishou was already in his car waiting for me.

"Oi! Hurry up Baka Deshi!" he yelled through the window.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I jogged to the car and got into the front seat.

The drive lasted a total of 5 minutes at the most. Shishou lived very close to us. As we pulled into the driveway, I followed my Shishou into the old fashioned home. We made our way through the house into the dojo that stood at the back. I set my bag down right beside the wall and stood in the middle of the dojo. "Wait here," mumbled Shishou as he left the room.

A few minutes later he returned and tossed my sakabatou at me. I expertly caught it and stared at it in my hands. This was the weapon that took a life away. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my Shishou's deep voice.

"Kenshin, you now know how it feels to kill. But even though a sword can take life away, a sword can also save lives. That is the basis of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. I have told you this countless times before, but I don't think you truly understand the worth of these words until you have actually killed someone. Hiten Mitsurugi ryu is a sword style that stands up for the innocent. In many ways, it is like the Kamiya Kasshin style that Kaoru is learning. It is meant to protect the innocent, the weak, but unlike Kamiya's style, Hiten Mitsurugi is a style meant to kill when needed. Keep the principles of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style in your heart and you will find yourself as an honorable swordsman," Uncle Hiko said with his dark eyes locked onto my amethyst eyes.

I nodded and solemnly slid the sakabatou into my belt sash. I quickly began stretching my limbs. First my legs, then my arms, being very careful with my left arm. I rolled my shoulders and brought my left hand to the hilt of my sword. I slid my hand down the hilt till it reached the sheath where I let my hand rest. I felt...strangly complete with a sword by my side, as if without it I had left something behind and now finally found it.

"Alright, I want you to go through your katas slowly, but correctly. Gradually increase the speed as you advance through the levels," instructed Hiko.

I nodded and slipped my right hand onto the sword hilt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to focus myself. Slowly I drew my sword and began my dance. At first, I was slightly surprised with how stiff my left arm really was, but as I progressed through the easiest moves, I slowly felt it loosening up. As I ended the first level of katas, I began to speed up. I felt my muscles warm up and my Shishou opened the door to the huge back yard that he had. I continued going through the movements that I had learned and as I finished the 2nd level, I dashed outside where I would have more room.

I began the more advanced techniques outside. I did a series of high leaps and slashes, starting out on one side of the yard and a second later on the other side. As I brought my sakabatou into a downward strike, two men and blood flashed in my mind. I gasped and faltered on my next move.

"Oi! Stay focused, keep going!" I heard my Shishou yell.

I tightened my grip on my sword and forced myself to relax and continue. As I reached the final level filled with the most difficult attacks to master, I increased my speed even more. I began to realize how much I missed swordsmanship. I missed the feeling of ...contentness and calm that came with it. I leaped into the air and drew my sword down onto an invisible enemy below me. I landed gracefully and pivoted to the left slashing through the air. I began to slow my movements down as my dance ended.

I started the cooling down process to help my heart beat to return to normal. I was already breathing hard by now, but a part of me didn't want to stop. Slowly, I came to stop in front of my Shishou huffing and puffing from the workout.

"Well, at least you didn't get too rusty over the past three weeks, but I've got to say baka deshi you really are out of shape," Shishou laughed. "Look at you huffing and puffing like that."

I glared at him and tried to get my breathing under control. Suddenly, my Shishou disappeared and reappeared in inch in front of me. He grabbed the collar of my gi and threw me clear across the yard. I was so surprised that I was barely able to twist my body, by reflex, so that I didn't get hurt form the landing.

"Why the heck did you do that for?" I yelled as I glared at my Uncle.

"Well, I had to make sure that you still remembered how to fall without getting hurt. Lucky for you, I helped you develop those reflexes of yours, or else you would have re-broken your arm," he replied arrogantly. I shot him a glare and was caught off guard once again when Shishou suddenly charged at me. I yelped and pulled my sword up in defense.

"What have I told you Baka? Always keep your guard up!" he said as we began to spar.

The spar lasted for about an hour and by then I was exhausted and breathing hard. My Shishou struck at me again and I barely managed to block the attack before I was sent flying threw the air and onto my back. I lay there desperately trying to gather the air that was knocked out of me. "Get up Baka Deshi," said my Shishou gruffly.

I closed my eyes as the world around me began to spin slightly and continued breathing hard. Slowly, I managed to get myself back on my feet. 'I really was out of shape!' I thought to myself. My legs felt like jelly and they felt like they would collapse under my weight any second. I shakily re-sheathed my sakabatou and got onto the battoujutsu stance for the millionth time that hour.

"That's enough for today," said my Shishou and I inwardly sighed in relief. "There is a kendo practice Monday morning at the school's dojo. I expect you to show up now that your cast is off."

I nodded and shakily made my way to my bag where I proceeded to wipe my face with a towel. I greedily drank from my water bottle and tossed it back into my bag. "Let's go, I'll take you home," said my uncle as he walked out of the dojo. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and followed him into the car.

As the car began to move, I felt my body involuntarily slump into the car seat from exhaustion. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, we had already pulled up to my house. "Remember Baka Deshi, practice Monday. I expect you there at least 15 minutes earlier," said my Shishou.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and opened the door. As I stood up, I frowned at my stiff limbs that were already feeling sore. I knew that I was going to be in pain for the next couple of days. I really should have worked out a little during the three weeks I had a cast. I began to make my way up the walkway when I heard Shishou's car drive away and another car pull up to the house next to mine.

I turned curiously to my left and saw as Kaoru stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Higurashi-san. I'll see you guys later," I heard Kaoru say to the people inside the car. I didn't really pay attention to what she said because I was kind of distracted by the look on Kaoru's face. Her bright sapphire eyes were shining and sparkling with life and happiness. Her raven hair seemed to glisten in the evening sun. The setting sun's glow seemed to make her face seem to have a lustrous sheen to it.

_She is so beautiful. _My cheeks burned as that thought suddenly popped into my mind. Kaoru turned as the car drove off and her face seemed to brighten even more. "Kenshin! Your cast is finally gone!" she cried out excitedly.

I smiled. "Yep! I'm finally free from that thing!" I said. The door to Kaoru's house opened and her dad stuck his head out. "Kaoru, you're back," he said as he saw her. "Come inside and wash up, dinner is almost ready," he said.

"Okay daddy!" replied Kaoru. "I'll see ya later Kenshin!" she said as she made her way towards the door. "Alright," I said as I too continued walking.

"Kenshin, I didn't see you earlier," apologized Kaoru's dad. "You want to join us for dinner?"

"No thank you, Uncle Koshijiro. My mom probably started making dinner and I don't want her food to go to waste," I declined politely.

"Okay then. You better go on in," he smiled. I nodded and waved as I pulled my keys out and opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled taking off my scandals.

"Go get cleaned up and come down for dinner," yelled my mother from the kitchen. I made my way upstairs and took a quick shower. Dressed in my pajamas, I came down and had dinner with my sisters and mother. After our uneventful dinner had finished, I went into my room and flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes. My cell phone started ringing and I grabbed it from the nightstand on my right.

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Looks like Hiko gave you a pretty hard work out," said the girl from the other line.

"Yeah!" I moaned lifting my head to look out the window on my left. There was Kaoru whose room was conveniently located across from mine with a phone in her hands and an amused smirk on her face. I let my head drop onto my bed. "I'm sure he enjoyed beating me and throwing me around," I mumbled darkly.

Kaoru laughed on the other line. "Well, you know Hiko. He loves to tease you."

"Tease? It's more like tormenting me!" I replied.

Kaoru laughed at that and I joined in. After a few minutes, we were quiet again.

"Kaoru?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday," I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool," said Kaoru.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise!" I said. "You doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I have a group project and we were planning on working on it tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Oh, that's alright. So, who is this partner of yours?" I asked.

"…Hanzou…" said Kaoru softly.

"What?" I said in surprise. "Did you get to choose your partners?"

"…yeah. Misao and Megumi were doing it together and Hanzou asked so I said yes," Kaoru explained.

"Why don't you like him Kenshin? He's a nice guy and you never give him a chance," said Kaoru with irritation in her voice.

"It's just…I don't know, there's something about him…I get the feeling that he's hiding something. I just have a bad feeling about him…" I said trying to find the right words to describe how I felt.

"Well…he isn't hiding anything. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Kaoru her voice laced with annoyance.

"Alright, bye Kaoru," I sighed.

"Bye," she responded.

"…and Kaoru, please just be careful around Hanzou," I said.

"Kenshin…alright," she sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be careful around him. But I still don't see why I should. Hanzou is one of the nicest and politest person I have met."

"Thanks Kaoru," I said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

AN: Alright, there's the next chapter. I just love the interaction between Kenshin and Hiko, dont you? lol...anyway, Tell me what you think. This is kind of a build up to some kind of conflict involving Hanzou in later chapters with Kaoru right in the middle of it. Tell me what you think. Review Please! And thank you to those who have been reviewing. It's really been helping me! 


	15. Dates and Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

Last Chapter:

"_What?" I said in surprise. "Did you get to choose your partners?" _

"…_yeah. Misao and Megumi were doing it together and Hanzou asked so I said yes," Kaoru explained. "Why don't you like him Kenshin? He's a nice guy and you never give him a chance," said Kaoru with irritation in her voice._

"_It's just…I don't know, there's something about him…I get the feeling that he's hiding something. I just have a bad feeling about him…" I said trying to find the right words to describe how I felt._

"_Well…he isn't hiding anything. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Kaoru her voice laced with annoyance. _

"_Alright, bye Kaoru," I sighed._

"_Bye," she responded._

"…_and Kaoru, please just be careful around Hanzou," I said._

"_Kenshin…alright," she sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be careful around him. But I still don't see why I should. Hanzou is one of the nicest and politest person I have met."_

"_Thanks Kaoru," I said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_

Chapter 15:

I walked up the steps to Kaoru's house and rang the door bell. I heard footsteps inside and the door opened to reveal Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin! What are you doing here?" he asks apparently having forgotten our yearly tradition.

"Hey! Is Kaoru home?" I ask.

"No, she said something about a date with a friend. She said that she was going to call when she was on her way home though...Oh yeah! It's the first day of winter break isn't it?" he said suddenly remembering the tradition that Kaoru and I started during our sandbox days. Yahiko had joined in when he was old enough to notice the pattern that we had made.

"Yeah it is," I said. "By date, do you mean like a date-date or like something that you plan with friends?"

"Uhhh…not sure…she didn't really say," said Yahiko after thinking back.

"Oh well…I guess it'll just be the two of us then…and maybe Kaoru can meet up with us later," I said a little upset that she had forgotten, but forcing a smile on my face for Yahiko.

"Alright! We don't need her anyway! It'll be just us guys for once!" said Yahiko excited that we were going to be hanging out without his sister. I smiled at the boy that I saw as a younger brother and nodded. He quickly went inside to explain to his mom what we were doing and to call us if Kaoru comes home early and then stepped out onto the porch with me.

"So, where are we going?" asked Yahiko.

"Well…my Shishou needs to go downtown and said that he would take us if we wanted to hang out there. Or we can do something else. It's up to you," I said.

"Downtown is good," replied Yahiko.

I nodded and led the way to Shishou who was waiting for us in his car. I got into the front seat and Yahiko into the back.

"What took you so long?" complained Shishou. "I don't have all day here. Where's Kaoru?"

"Kaoru already went out with her friend. She might meet up with us later," I said as Shishou started the engine.

The entire ride there was only a half an hour at tops because of the traffic. Yahiko and I made light conversation with Hiko giving his input every once in a while. When we finally got there, Shishou dropped us off in front of the kendo shop and drove off after telling us to call when we were done.

We walked into the kendo store and began looking around. Slowly, I slid my hand over a sakabatou that I had always wanted since I was a boy. It was extremely expensive, which was understandable considering it was the lightest and best quality sword that I and my Shishou have ever laid eyes on. Yahiko came by and saw what I was looking at.

I picked it up and carefully unsheathed it. The light caught on the blade causing it to seem to become lustrous.

"Whoa…" whispered Yahiko in awe.

"Hi, can I help you boys with something?" asked a salesperson who was eyeing us warily to make sure we didn't run off with his most expensive merchandise.

"No," I said quietly. "We were just looking. This is a very nice sword. Did you forge it?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, my father did before he passed away," he said a little sadly.

"Oh, I see. Why hasn't it been sold yet? It is clearly the best sword here and there are plenty of rich people around here," I said meeting his eyes.

"It was my father's last creation and I don't plan on selling it to just anyone. Actually, I don't really care about how much this sword is sold for… It was once said that the sword contained the soul of the samurai that bore it. I want to make sure that the one that wields this sword is worthy of my father's last creation," he said solemnly.

"Souka," I mumble. "Well, thanks for sharing that with us," I smile and carefully re-sheathed the sakabatou and places it in its stand reverently. "Let's get going Yahiko," I said turning toward the exit of the store. Yahiko nodded and followed closely behind me.

"Come again someday. I don't get such honorable boys that actually respect the sword that often. Most boys just think that it's cool to be holding a weapon in their hands. And by the looks of how you handled the sword, you are experienced with swordsmanship. Maybe we can talk kendo someday," he said with a bright smile on his face.

I nodded. "Sure. Good luck finding an owner for that sword," I said and stepped outside.

Yahiko looked up at me. "So, where do you want to go now?"

I shrugged. "Maybe we can just walk around a little?" I suggested.

"Okay."

We spent the next two hours walking around and making up jokes about anything that we saw or thought of. It was 3 PM by the time we realized that we hadn't eaten yet and decided to grab some lunch. We made our way to our favorite restaurant, the Akabeko. The restaurant was extremely crowded even though it was way past lunch time. We were led to a booth at the back of the restaurant where we had a clear view of the whole eating establishment. After taking our orders, the waitress walked away and we were left alone.

"So…what do you think about Hanzou Higurashi?" I asked casually knowing that Yahiko knew him.

"He is a jerk!" cried Yahiko. "I wish Kaoru would just stop hanging out with him. He's starting to get on my nerves!"

"She seems to think he is a nice guy," I commented.

"Well duh! I mean it really depends on who you are. He has a major crush on Kaoru and besides that, he is the perfect gentleman around the girls. But around us guys, he is only nice to the guys that don't like you. I don't know what the heck his problem is," he said indignantly.

"I don't like him either, but Kaoru won't believe me when I tell her that he isn't what he seems. I told her that there was something bad about him, but she just got mad at me saying that I don't even know him," I sighed.

"Every time there are no girls around and it's only us guys, he gives us these evil looks and bullies us and picks on us. And it's not only the younger kids, but he bullies his own classmates too and they can't do anything about it cuz he is amazing with the sword. Not as good as you, but still really good," said Yahiko gloomily.

"So he knows how to use the sword eh?" I said more to myself.

"I guess a lot of the girls felt sorry for him because his dad died last month because all of a sudden, they were all giving him more attention, including Kaoru," said Yahiko annoyed.

"His dad died last month?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, none of us really know how he died. He never talks about it."

I suddenly felt a two familiar ki enter the restaurant and gasped in surprise when I saw Kaoru and Hanzou entering and being led to a table on the far side. From where they were sitting they wouldn't be able to see us, but we had a perfect view of them.

"Wow, speak of the devil," mumbled Yahiko. "I can't believe that _he_ was the friend that Kaoru was going out with. She skipped our tradition to go out with _him_?"

"I guess so," I murmured keeping an eye on them as the waitress returned the set the beef pot in front of us.

"So, what do we do now?" Yahiko asked.

"I guess we could watch them for a while, or we can go and talk to them… What do you think?" I asked looking at Yahiko.

"I say we spy on them. Let's see what they do on this "date" of theirs. And maybe we'll have a little fun…" answered Yahiko with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I grinned and nodded. We began to eat in silence. It took us about 10 minutes at the most to finish our food.

I narrowed my eyes as Kaoru laughed at something that Hanzou had said. I still couldn't believe that she had broken our more than 10 year tradition for that jerk. Of all people, why did it have to be him? After another 10 minutes of watching them, they finally finished and got up to leave. We too got up to follow. They left the store and I narrowed my eyes further when I saw them holding hands.

We followed them without much difficulty for about an hour before they stopped at an ice cream parlor and sat down at some tables outside of the diminutive building. We settled ourselves behind some bushes right beside the railing separating the tables from the sidewalk. As Kaoru got up to go to the bathroom, I felt a nudge in my side and turned to Yahiko who had a mysterious glint in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow as Yahiko moved closer to me and whispered his evil plan into my ears. As he finished, I grinned and nodded. I crawled to the other side of the parlor and picked up a pebble from the ground. I was tempted to grab a bigger rock and inflict some pain, but decided against it. I stuck my head up above the bushes, took aim, and threw the pebble at the back of Hanzou. I immediately ducked down again and watched through the branches as he turned around and scanned the crowd for the perpetrator who had thrown the rock.

Finally, thinking that it was an accident, he turned around to begin eating his ice cream. I smiled and grabbed another pebble, took aim, and hit his back again. This time, he spun around in his chair and started glaring at the crowd of people behind him. He scanned the crowds' faces for any familiar faces that may be trying to harass or tease him. As he was doing this, I saw Yahiko quietly sneak out of his hiding place in the bushes with a handful of dirt and quickly sprinkle a fair amount onto Hanzou's ice cream. With that done, he dashed back into the bushes and I made my way to him just as Hanzou was turning around with a look of annoyance clearly on his face. As I reached Yahiko and settled myself beside him, Kaoru came back and took her seat across from Hanzou.

From where we were, we had a side view of the "couple" and lucky for us, Hanzou had gotten a chocolate ice cream with crushed Oreos in it. The dirt Yahiko had put on looked like the Oreos that were already there in the first place. Kaoru took a bite from her bowl of ice cream. "Mmmm…I love ice cream…" she cried happily.

"You said it!" cried Hanzou enthusiastically right before putting a huge bit into his mouth.

Right when the spoon left his mouth, his face blanched and he had such a comical look of disgust on his face that it sent us into uncontrollable sniggers which we muffled with our hands over our mouths. I watched as his face took a greenish hue before he forced himself to swallow what he had in his mouth and grab his cup of soda to wash the taste away.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru in concern.

What Hanzou and I didn't know, was that Yahiko had dropped some dirt into his lidless drink as well causing him to involuntarily spit out the soda in his mouth to the person sitting at the table beside him.

"Hey! What the heck is your problem!" cried out the man immediately standing up.

By then, Yahiko and I were laughing so hard with our hands over our mouths that tears were starting to stream down our faces. Not able to stop, I ran towards the back of the building with Yahiko closely following behind and right when we stumbled into the alleyway behind the ice cream parlor, we let our laughter out. We started doubling over with our hands on our stomachs and laughing our heads off.

When we were finally able to get our laughter under control, we couldn't speak because we were trying to catch our breaths with our faces flushed. "That…was….hilarious," I managed to croak out.

Yahiko only managed to nod his head. After about a minute, we had regained our composure and began to head back towards where we were hiding earlier. As we were about to reach there, my cell phone started to ring and I ran back to the alleyway.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Baka Deshi. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up now," I heard Shishou's gruff voice.

"Shishou, we aren't ready to go home yet," I said.

"I don't care. We are leaving for the airport for Tokyo in about an hour and we need you and Yahiko here to watch Ayame and Suzume," he said quickly. "Now where are you?

I had forgotten that Kaoru's parents, my mom, and Hiko were going to a twenty year high school reunion in Tokyo for about four days and that Yahiko and Kaoru would be staying at my house while they are away.

"Uhhh…we'll meet you at the kendo store where you dropped us off earlier. How about Kaoru?" I asked.

"Her mom called her and told her that when she is done, to go to your house. I'll be at the Kendo shop in about 10 minutes," he said hanging up.

I put the cell phone into my pocket and looked over at Yahiko. "What happened?" asked Yahiko.

"Hiko is coming to pick us up now because they are going to leave for the airport in about an hour. We have to go back to the Kendo shop. I guess our day was a little cut short," I said leading the way towards the front of the shop.

"Yeah…Oh well…maybe we can do this again someday…" said Yahiko.

"Yeah…" I said glancing at the place where Kaoru and Hanzou were sitting. It seemed Hanzou had bought a new ice cream and the two were laughing at something.

I sighed and we made our way back to our meeting place. As we got there, Shishou's car pulled up beside the sidewalk. He had an impatient look on his face as we slowly walked up to the car.

The car ride home was silent except for the car radio. When we reached my house, we were quickly ushered inside where my mom rushed through an explanation of where they would be staying, that there was food in the fridge, to watch over and take care of my sisters, and to call them if anything came up. She also said that she was leaving me in charge and started a lecture in responsibility.

"Okay, okay, Mom. This isn't the first time you left us alone. I'll take care of everything. Now go and enjoy yourself. Don't worry about us," I said giving her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back a little sadly, I thought, and ruffled my hair. "You're almost as good as your father in reassuring and comforting people," she whispered more to herself than to me. "I know you're not a little kid anymore, but I can't help but worry. I mean, you're still my baby boy in my heart," she said smiling more happily than before. I smiled and walked her to the door where Yahiko was saying bye to his parents.

"Alright, we should be back by Friday. Take care of my children for me Kenshin," said Uncle Koshijiro with a smile.

"Got it covered!" I said. "Have a safe trip."

"Bye!" waved Yahiko as the adults got into the car and drove off. I closed the door as the car disappeared from view. So…what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we can't watch the movie that Hiko rented for us until Ayame and Suzume wake up from their nap or else they'll get mad and throw a tantrum like last time…so…how bout some videogames?" he said.

"Sure…why not?" I said leading the way to my bedroom where the games were.

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the extremely long time it took me to update this story. I was trying to update my other story, but I kept finding that I was not satisfied with it until I finally gave up and started this chapter. And with family constantly coming over from other countries and school work, I barely had time to work on this. I'm going to try to get my other story going now that I have an idea of where to go with it and then I'll come back to this again. I'll do my best to hurry up! Please, Please, Please, review! 


	16. BIg Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Alright, we should be back by Friday. Take care of my children for me Kenshin," said Uncle Koshijiro with a smile._

"_Got it covered!" I said. "Have a safe trip."_

"_Bye!" waved Yahiko as the adults got into the car and drove off. I closed the door as the car disappeared from view. "So…what do you want to do now?" I asked._

"_Well, we can't watch the movie that Hiko rented for us until Ayame and Suzume wake up from their nap or else they'll get mad and throw a tantrum like last time…so…how bout some videogames?" he said._

"_Sure…why not?" I said leading the way to my bedroom where the games were.

* * *

_

Chapter 16:

I got up from the kitchen table and began gathering the plates. Yahiko got up to help, but I stopped him. "Yahiko, why don't you take Ayame and Suzume and get the movie started?" I said heading towards the sink.

"Okay," he said gently grabbing the two girls' hands and leading them into the living room. I put the dishes into the sink and went into living room deciding to finish the chores later. Yahiko jumped onto the couch with Ayame and Suzume with the remote in his hands. I walked over to the recliner and settled myself into it.

"You finished the dishes already?" asked Yahiko surprised.

"No, I'm going to do it after the movie ends," I explained.

"Oh, okay," he said beginning the movie, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _By the time the movie had ended, it was well past 10 o'clock and the girls had to be put to bed.

"You going to do the dishes now?" asked Yahiko.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, I'll bring these two munchkins to bed," he said lifting them up into his arms.

"We're not tired," yawned Ayame.

"Not tired," mumbled Suzume.

"Of course not," replied Yahiko walking up the stairs. I smiled at the scene and headed to the kitchen. After washing the dishes, I grabbed the bag full of trash and headed out the side door.

As I stepped up to the garbage cans, I heard a noise from the left of me and looked over the short fence towards the front door. My eyes widened at the site of Hanzou giving Kaoru a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. The site caused me to drop the garbage can lid in surprise causing a loud bang. Kaoru and Hanzou jumped at the loud din and seeing me staring incredulously, Kaoru quickly separated from Hanzou; her cheeks tinted a bright shade of pink.

My surprise and disbelief were quickly replaced with feelings of anger, hurt, protectiveness, and a part of me was willing to admit even jealousy. My violet eyes took on a bluish tint with amber sparks dancing around them.

"Get inside Kaoru," I said barely containing my repressed anger. At first, Kaoru's eyes displayed fear, but they quickly changed to defiance. "You can't tell…" she started, but was cut off by Hanzou.

"I think you should go in Kaoru. He's only trying to look out for you," he said earnestly.

"But…" she was interrupted again.

"Kaoru," I said sternly my voice laced with warning. Her eyes shifted to mine in anger, but Hanzou put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. I'll call you later."

Her eyes narrowed, but she relented and turned towards the door. She grabbed the door knob, yanked the door open and slammed the it hard agaisnt its frame. Hanzou's eyes left the door, and resettled on mine. I narrowed my eyes as they completely turned a bright, malevolent amber. A smirk full of arrogance and satisfaction appeared on his face and his eyes filled with jubilation.

With that look on his face, he began walking towards the sidewalk. Right before stepping onto the sidewalk, he said pompously, "See ya later Himura." I clenched my fists against the impulse to throw the garbage can lid at him and beat him up with it till he was in so much pain he would wish he had never met me or Kaoru, and went back inside the house instead. I stiffly walked into the living room where Yahiko was trying to ask Kaoru why she was so mad while she just sat on the sofa glaring at the flashing TV.

"Kenshin!" he said realizing I was there and hoping to get some answers from me. At that moment, Kaoru jumped up and started yelling at me causing Yahiko to stumble back into the sofa in surprise.

"Why can't you just mind your own freakin business!" she yelled.

"Mind my own business! I found my best friend kissing a jerk! That_ is_ my business! What did you expect me to do! Act as if I didn't see any of that!" I yelled back.

"I expected you to respect my privacy!" she hollered.

"Your privacy? Kaoru you were making out in front of a door! Not in a room or even a car, in front of a _door_ where the whole neighborhood could see you! Where's the privacy in that!" I yelled hysterically.

"I was not making out and that's not what I meant by privacy! I..."

"Then what did you mean Kaoru?" I interrupted.

"Ugh Kenshin, you are so immature!" she screamed.

"Ohh… I'm immature?" I laughed bitterly.

"Yes you are! And another thing, you can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will. Your parents left me in charge and I will do what I have to!"

"Well, you aren't them and you aren't my older brother. You're not even my boyfriend! So that means it doesn't matter what you say and you can't make me do anything!" she roared in anger.

That comment hurt me more than I was willing to admit. Against my will, my head bowed, bangs covering my eyes. The room became deathly silent after she said that and Yahiko eyes were wide in shock at what he had just heard. I sighed slowly, sadly and unclenched my fists that had curled up without my knowing.

"You know…you're right," I began, heading towards the staircase. "I'm not your parents. I'm not your brother, and I'm not your boyfriend."

I started climbing the stairs. The room was deathly quiet. "I mean…I'm only your best friend and it doesn't matter what I think right?" I said bitterly, pain laced in my voice despite my efforts at sounding cheerful.

"Kenshin…I didn't mean it th…" she said.

"It doesn't matter. I understand," I interrupted her yet again. "Turn off the lights when you two go to bed," I said before disappearing behind my bedroom door. I leaned heavily against my door and slid to the ground. I rested my elbows on my raised knees and leaned my head into my hands.

"Not to take sides or anything Kaoru, but Kenshin is the first person I would trust in judging my friends. You should know... he _is_ your best friend," I heard Yahiko say through the door before saying good night and heading to bed.

I heavily lifted myself up and changed into my pajamas. I lay in bed for a good while thinking about the first big fight we had in a long time before I was finally able to drift into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of something burning. I jumped from bed and ran down the stairs. I sighed in relief as I saw it was only Kaoru trying to make breakfast. The smoking food suddenly burst into flames causing Kaoru to yelp and jump back. I rushed to her side and grabbed the handle of the pan. I hissed as my hands hit the burning handle and threw the pan into the sink, quickly turning the faucet on. The fire was put out and steam was produced in the sink.

"Oh my gosh Kenshin! I'm so sorry!" she said rushing over to me and inspecting my reddish hand. Her eyes became sad and she bowed her head. "I …I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," I said going over to the sink and running the cool water over my burning hand. "You're up early today. You usually get up around 8 or 9. It's only 7," I said.

"I was planning on making breakfast to apologize for how I acted yesterday, but I guess that didn't work out too well…" she said sadly.

"You don't have to make me anything to apologize you know. You can always just come out and say it," I said

"I know, but I just wanted to …I don't know. I _am_ sorry though," she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know you are and I am too," I said. "You were right. It's not any of my business who you hang out with."

"No, I was wrong. You were only trying to look out for me and Yahiko was right in saying that you should be the first person to trust when it comes to judging people. Even Hiko said that you had a knack for judging people. He said that you always seemed to know when someone was good or bad. Not only that, but you are my best friend...If you say that Hanzou is bad, than I promise that I will be more careful around him and try not to get to close," she said earnestly.

"I'll be back," she said leaving the kitchen. I turned off the faucet and carefully wiped my hands. She returned with a lotion to help with the burn.

"Thanks," I said as she squirted some in my hands. She smiled her dazzling smile at me and went to put the lotion back. I began to make breakfast with a new pan from the cupboard. Kaoru returned and decided to help by setting the table. By the time a half an hour had passed, I had prepared scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, and some fruit on the table. We decided to eat before everything got cold when the others woke up and also so that we actually got something to eat. Lately, Yahiko's appetite had been appalling. Of course I could still eat more than him considering I was bigger than him, but I was more restrained and preferred not to eat more than him lest I get a stomach ache.

We gathered some of each into our plates, being sure to leave enough for Yahiko and the girls and began eating in silence. When we were finished, Kaoru picked up my plate and I began covering up the eggs, toast, and pancakes with foil to keep them warm and placed them on the stove. I covered up the fruit with some saran wrap and went to help Kaoru with the dishes.

"I'm done," she said as I got to her.

We stood facing each other awkwardly for a while.

"...Now what?" I said.

"Hmm...I know! Let's go to the park and practice Kendo like we used to when we were little remember?" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure, but I think we should wait until Yahiko and the girls wake up. For one thing, my mom said that the girls were invited to spend the night at the their friend's house a few houses down and I promised to drop them off."

"Oh okay," she said. "We can drop them off on the way. I'll go get ready. Tell me when we are leaving."

I nodded and headed to my room to change as well. I went to my room and put on my blue gi and grey hakama. I headed to the bathroom where I proceeded in brushing my teeth and putting my hair up into a high ponytail. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my eyes had gone down to a bluish tinge instead of the gold color it was when I had woken up. I picked up my sakabatou and went downstairs. I placed my sword beside the couch and turned on the TV.

After about 15 minutes, Kaoru came out in the traditional Kamiya Kasshin uniform, a white gi and blue hakama, her hair also in a high ponytail, followed by a groggy Yahiko.

"Morning!" I greeted him. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Be sure to leave some for Ayame and Suzume."

"Kay," he mumbled heading towards the kitchen.

Kaoru hopped onto the couch beside me and grabbed the remote. She began to flip through channels hoping to find something other than children's programs to watch. By now, it was 8:30 and I was supposed to drop off the girls at 9:30. I got up to wake up the girls. I walked into their room and opened their curtains so that the light shone on them.

"Morning Girls!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Ken-nii, it's too early," moaned Ayame.

"Too early," murmured Suzume pulling the covers over her head.

"Don't you want to go to Sakura's house?" I said. That got them up. "Come on, let's go get you two some breakfast," I said leading the still sleepy girls into the kitchen.

I put each girl into a chair at the table and began gathering things that Yahiko hadn't eaten yet into their plates. "Eat your breakfast and then I'll help you two get ready," I said walking back into the living room. Kaoru had settled with watching _Spongebob Squarepants_. After about another 15 minutes, Yahiko led the girls into the living room and asked us what was happening today. I explained that we were going to drop the girls off and then head to the park and Yahiko left to get ready.

I helped my sisters get changed and then sent them off to brush their teeth. I proceeded in packing a pair of pajamas and clothes for tomorrow in their small backpacks. They returned and I helped them brush their hair. When we were done, it was almost 9:30. I sent the two to the living room and made their beds. As I walked into the living room, I saw that Yahiko was also ready in the same uniform as Kaoru with a bokken on his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go," I said pushing my sakabatou through my belt sash. I grabbed a gym bag and threw some waters, towels, Kaoru's and my cell phones, and the house keys into it. I stepped out the door and I locked the door behind me. Kaoru was leading the way holding Ayame and Suzume's hands and talking to them about this friend that they were staying at. Yahiko waited up for me.

"So, I'm going to conclude that you two made up already," he said,

"Yeah, she tried to make us breakfast to make up for how she acted," I said.

"You didn't let her right, because if you did then we would all either be in bed or at the toilet from food poisoning," said Yahiko with disgust on his face.

I laughed. "No, when I woke up, her food was already burning, so I took over."

We stopped talking as we got to the house and Kaoru stopped and handed the girls to me. Kaoru and Yahiko waited on the sidewalk as I rang the doorbell with my sisters beside me. I heard a yell from inside and the door opened to reveal an excited little girl with black hair with her mother behind her.

"Hello Sakura-chan," I said with a smile on my face. She blushed and hid her face behind her mother's leg. Her mother laughed. "Good morning Kenshin. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, how are you?" I said politely.

"Good. Thanks for asking. Why don't you come in?" she said.

"Oh I can't. I'm going to practice kendo with my friends," I said indicating Kaoru and Yahiko behind me with my thumb. I glanced back at them and sweat dropped when I saw them whispering an argument.

"They're siblings?" she stated more than asked. I nodded. "Alright then, have fun. I'll drop off your sisters tomorrow evening alright?" she said with a pleasant smile.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks for inviting them over Hamano-san. Have fun girls!" I said as the two girls ran in with their friend.

"Bye Ken-nii!" they exclaimed. I waved and turned toward the sidewalk where my best friend and surrogate little brother were fighting. As I reached them, they suddenly stopped their argument.

"Ready to go Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep, let's go," I said walking with Kaoru on my right and Yahiko on my left.

* * *

AN: Well there's the next chapter. Wow, I got this updated pretty fast this time. It was supposed to be up on Saturday, but for some reason, I couldnt get my work uploaded. oh well... I was going to make this chapter longer, but I have to do my homework now so I thought I would put something up since I had a good amount written already. . REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	17. Love and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_They're siblings?" she stated more than asked. I nodded. "Alright then, I'll drop off your sisters tomorrow evening alright?" she said with a pleasant smile._

"_Okay," I said. "Thanks for inviting them over Hamano-san. Have fun girls!" I said as the two girls ran in with their friend._

"_Bye Ken-nii!" they exclaimed. I waved and turned toward the sidewalk where my best friend and surrogate little brother were fighting. As I reached them, they suddenly stopped their argument._

"_Ready to go Kenshin?" asked Kaoru._

"_Yep, let's go," I said walking with Kaoru on my right and Yahiko on my left.

* * *

_

Chapter 17:

_You know you are in love_

_when you see the world in her eyes,_

_and her eyes everywhere in the world._

_ David Levesque –_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"HAH!"

_Crack! _Yahiko forcefully pushed his bokken down on my sakabatou. I stepped back as Kaoru attacked from my left causing Yahiko to stumble forward and run into Kaoru.

"Watch where you're going Busu!" yelled Yahiko.

"You watch where you're going, Yahiko-chan!" she yelled back.

"Don't call me chan!" he hollered.

"Maa, maa, is that the best you've got? Come on, it's two against one. You two haven't even hit me yet," I taunted trying to distract them from the argument they were about to get into.

Looks of determination replaced the annoyance at each other that was earlier in their eyes. They got up and stood side by side. "Don't get a big head Kenshin. It'll only give us a bigger target to hit," smiled Kaoru.

"Me! A big head! Never!" I said sarcastically with a smile.

They both charged again, this time working together without getting in the other's way.

"Yah!"

"Oro," I mumbled as I tripped on a root of a big tree and fell with a _thud _onto my back just as Kaoru was about to attack me.

I rolled over just in time to avoid the bokken heading straight for my head and flipped myself to my feet. Yahiko came barreling at me right when I got to my feet and I leaped up onto the tree branch above me causing Yahiko to run by and trip over the bokken that Kaoru had attacked me with.

"Ahh!" he yelped as he went crashing to the ground.

"Oh! Yahiko-kun, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice of a young girl. I turned to the left as Tsubame came running up to Yahiko and kneeled by him.

"I'm okay…" mumbled Yahiko with a slight pink tint on his face at having Tsubame checking him for injuries.

I jumped down from my branch and smiled at the young couple. "You alright Yahiko?" I asked offering him a hand.

"Yeah," he muttered as I pulled him to his feet.

"Hi Tsubame-chan," I said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Kenshin-san," she said giving me a polite bow.

"Hey Tsubame, what are you doing here all alone?" asked Kaoru.

"Ohh…My cousin Tae asked me to get some things from the market. I'm on my way home now," she said shyly.

"How is Tae? I haven't seen her in so long! I went to the Akabeko yesterday, but she wasnt' there. I should go visit her sometime," said Kaoru.

"She's doing well and she'd be happy to see you again."

"You said you were walking alone?" I asked her. She nodded shyly getting to her feet from her kneeling position.

"Well, a young lady like you shouldn't be walking alone. I'm sure Yahiko here wouldn't mind walking you home, would you Yahiko?" I said laying my hand on his head.

"Yeah…I mean no, I don't mind," stuttered Yahiko with a red blush on his face as he reached out to take some groceries from her hands.

"Alright then, we'll see you at home Yahiko-chan!" cried out Kaoru with a knowing look on her face.

"Don't call me chan!" he yelled back to cover the embarrassment clearly shown on his face.

"It was nice seeing you again Tsubame," I called out as they waved. "Be good you two!" I said sending Kaoru and me into a fit of snickers at the two blushing pre-teens.

"They're so adorable together," gushed Kaoru.

"Aa," I said looking at the direction the two had walked.

Suddenly, I felt Kaoru's ki flare and looked up just in time to see Kaoru jump at me.

"ORO!" I yelped and grunted as she made contact with me and tackled me to the ground. I landed on my back with Kaoru on top of me. I blinked up at Kaoru and she lifted herself so that she had both elbows besides my head and her face a couple inches from my own. She looked down at me with a playful smile and her hair fell over her shoulder tickling my nose. I made a face and she laughed pushing her hair over her shoulder.

My eyes softened as I looked into her beautiful shining sapphire eyes and I smiled softly at her. I scanned her face as she seemed to do the same with me and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning my head slightly upward. I placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. I leaned my head back down, feeling my cheeks start to heat up at the realization that I had just kissed my best friend. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing surprise, and I noticed that her cheeks were starting to turn pink as well. I cleared my throat and looked uncertainly into her eyes, my hands fidgeting nervously awaiting her reaction.

Kaoru bit gently on her lower lip and slowly a shy smile appeared on her face. That one smile put me at ease. My look of uncertainty was replaced with a soft smile shining with revealed and unrestrained love for the girl above me. I never realized it before, but whenever I looked at Kaoru before, I was always holding something back. Now looking at her without holding back I realized that I was afraid of allowing the love I felt for her show in my eyes. I was afraid that she would reject me or think it as a brotherly love and never love me the way that I loved her. So I would always look at her with a somewhat guarded look, but now it was different. No longer was I afraid because in her eyes, I saw the same love being reflected back at me. Or at least it that's what it looked like.

Slowly, Kaoru leaned her head down and kissed me softly on the lips again. It wasn't a kiss full of need or passion, nor was it just a kiss given between family members. It was just a simple kiss, yet so full of love, the love that all people search for and sometimes never find. I felt like the luckiest boy in the world. I had found the love that many men yearn for and at such a young age! Kaoru lifted her head up and she had a shy blush on her cheeks as we smiled at each other.

In one swift motion, I switched our positions so that I was the one on top and she underneath me. Her eyes showed slight surprise at the sudden movement, but then softened to contentment. She reached up and began fingering the red strands that were falling around my face and shoulders.

"I love your hair," she murmured dreamily causing the smile on my lips to transform into a grin. I lowered my forehead onto hers and allowed my eyes to flutter closed as I breathed in her jasmine scent, reveling in the sense of peace and tranquility that had befallen me.

"I love you," I relied in a soft whisper with my eyes still closed. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up again and tried to still the frantic beating in my chest. I could sense surprise and shock radiating off of Kaoru at my blunt confession.

"I…I love you too," she murmured back obviously nervous about this new development in our relationship. I had to admit that I too was nervous and uncertain about it. Seeing as we have been best friends since we were in diapers and we never once talked about our relationship past that of being best friends, suddenly confessing to each other, when we were barely even teenagers, that we loved each other was to say the least slightly weird. I mean how do we even know what love really is? How do we know that what we feel for each other is really love? Heck, how does love really feel? So many people go through their whole lives trying to find answers to their questions about love, and yet here we are at 13 and 14 years old, already claiming to be in love with each other.

Kaoru leaned her chin up and I felt her lips brush up against mine. My eyes snapped open and I looked wonderingly at the uncertain and hesitant look in her eyes. I gazed into her eyes, seeing as her emotions swirled around. "Your eyes are the windows to your soul." At least that's what I've heard and looking into Kaoru's eyes at that moment, I knew that it was true. Hidden deep behind the uncertainty in her eyes, was the same love that I felt for her. I just knew it deep within my heart.

Kaoru reached up again and softly caressed the x-shaped scar that I had received from Enishi and the robber attacking Tomoe. I put my hand over hers and gently lowered it down to my lips. I placed a soft kiss upon it and slowly rolled to her side so that we were both looking up into the sky. I folded my hands behind my head and closed my eyes as a soft breeze blew past us. Kaoru inched closer and placed her head onto one of my arms. I unconsciously pulled my right hand from under my head and placed it over Kaoru's shoulder as she settled herself on my shoulder.

I breathed deeply and enjoyed the peaceful and serene environment we were in. I felt all of Kaoru's uncertainty and excitement from before dissolve into contentment and peace of mind.

"Kenshin?" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"What_ is_ love exactly?" she wondered aloud with her eyes closed.

"…I don't know really," I said slowly opening my eyes and looking into the puffy clouds lazily drifting in the sky. The sky…it was almost the same color of Kaoru's eyes. Her eyes were more…bright…more lively and full of fire.

"What do you think it is?" she asked curiously.

"Well…hmmm…I think…part of love is friendship because before love can exist, there has to be friendship first," I said.

"…You're right," she said turning her head and smiling at me as I gazed up thoughtfully at the sky.

We laid there enjoying the silence and serenity of the day for around 10 minutes before Kaoru began feeling restless.

She sighed. "Now what?"

"Hmm…dunno," I murmured sleepily with my eyes closed.

I heard a rustle of clothes and felt Kaoru stand up from beside me. I felt her peering down at me from where she stood and I opened one eye, squinting slightly, and raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. I decided to ignore her and closed my eye suppressing a smile from gracing my lips.

"Kenshin," she whined grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up. I let myself become like a dead weight to her and smirked slightly as she struggled to pull me up. "Come one Kenshin. Let's go," she whined childishly putting a pout onto her pretty face.

I chuckled and gave in, allowing her to pull me to my feet. With all of the strength she had put in to pull me up, she was surprised to find me on my feet and stumbled backwards from the momentum. I grabbed her around the waist and stepped forward a couple steps to prevent her from falling all the while chuckling to myself. I straightened up with Kaoru and smiled as she glared at me. I walked past her and grabbed my sakabatou that I had dropped when Kaoru had tackled me, and then picked up my gym bag that I had thrown by the tree. I pulled out my cell phone and saw that it was just about 12 PM.

"Wow, we've been out here for a while," said Kaoru looking over my shoulder.

I nodded. "How bout for some lunch?" I offered.

"Okay," said Kaoru. "I'm starving!"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Ummm…how bout something from the plaza?" she said. "It's pretty close by. We can buy something and then have a picnic."

"Okay," I said gently grabbing her hand and looking up at her lovingly. Kaoru looked down at our entwined fingers and blushed as she saw me looking at her. We've held hands before, but this time it was different. It was more…intimate.

I began walking, with her left hand in my right and it took us a total of five minutes to get there. Looking around, we decided on getting something from Subway. We each got a 6 inch sub, chips, and a drink and headed to a nice peaceful spot by the river. As we saw the little clearing that we had spent many hot summer months cooling off at, we settled down against a tree and ate our lunch in companionable silence. After our lunch was finished off, a ball suddenly bounced into our clearing and we heard children arguing from not too far away.

"Go get it!" yelled what sounded like a young boy.

"I'm not going in there! You go get it!" yelled a girl.

"You're closer to it!"

"You threw it!"

Kaoru sighed from her position leaning against me and got up. "I'll be back," she said picking up the ball and disappearing into the trees. I followed her with my ki sense and distantly heard an "arigatou" from the children and felt as she began heading back to where I was waiting.

Suddenly, her ki flared in surprise and fear as she was suddenly heading in the opposite direction at incredible speeds. I jumped up with sakabatou in hand and raced to follow her ki until it abruptly stopped a ways down. I hopped into a tree and came closer as I saw a guy trying to calm her struggles by the river. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Hanzou.

Hanzou turned Kaoru around so that she could see him and she immediately stopped her struggles. "What the heck were you doing!" she yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Hanzou jumped at her sudden loud outburst and shushed her. "Kaoru please!" he said urgently. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I had to get you away from that monster. He's probably on his way looking for you now," he said with narrowed eyes scanning the trees around them. I pushed myself up against the shadows and made sure to mask my ki completely.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Kaoru in confusion.

"Come one! I have to get you out of here," he said quietly yet full of urgency as he pulled on her hand.

Kaoru rooted her feet to the ground and stood with a defiant look in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Hanzou sighed and turned to look Kaoru in the eye. "Alright, alright… I've been watching you this morning and just couldn't take it anymore. UGH!" he said with great disgust in his face. "That monster had his hands all over you and you didn't do anything to stop him. Just the thought of him touching you…" he trailed off with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Who!"

"Himura!" he yelled making me jump slightly thinking that he had discovered me. "Don't you see he's just using you!"

"Kenshin? What are you talking about! He's my best friend!"

"Kaoru listen to me. He isn't the guy that you think he is. He is a monster and someday if you get him mad, he's going to hurt you. He may even kill you," he said with narrowed eyes.

I stiffened as he said that and wondered why he would say that. I mean he barely even knows me. How could he say that I would kill…unless …that's when it hit me. Higurashi. He has the same last name as the police officer that I had killed. His dad died about a month ago and that's about the same time that "the incident" occurred. It wasn't just a coincidence. I killed his dad and that explained his obvious and immediate enmity toward me.

I pushed down the overwhelming feelings and took a few deep breaths to stay calm and listen to what the two below were going to say.

"Kenshin would never hurt me!"

"Kaoru! I'm only trying to protect you! Someday, you will get him mad and he will hurt you and I'm not just going to sit around and wait for that day to come. He will not have you. Can't you see? I love you and I'm not giving you up to him. He doesn't deserve you and I will protect you from him!" he cried out.

Kaoru stood with her eyes wide and mouth open in shock at his confession. Hanzou turned and tried to pull Kaoru again, but she wouldn't budge.

"Y…You're crazy. For one thing, we've only known each other for like what four months. How could you say that you love me! And also, you don't even know Kenshin! I've known him all my life and your acting like you know him better than I do. Why do you hate him so much?" she said angrily after getting over her initial shock.

"Kaoru!" he cried out in exasperation.

"You can't make me do anything!" she cried out defiantly.

"Yes I can! If you don't start moving now, I will physically force you for your own safety."

"You can't make me do anything!" she said stubbornly again. "Now let go of me," she struggled against his grip on her wrist.

Hanzou grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, holding on to her legs to keep her there.

"Hanzou! Let go of me!" she cried out doing her best to kick and hit him. I began feeling rage well up in me as I saw Hanzou continue to struggle to hold on to Kaoru and began to awkwardly walk.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"This is for your own good Kaoru. Now stop struggling or I will knock you out."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore and silently dropped down in front of him with sakabatou drawn.

"I believe she asked you to put her down."

A frustrated look crossed his face, but was quickly replaced with hate. "Why? So that you can get your filthy hands on her?"

"Put her down," I said softly my voice laced with a threat.

Hanzou scoffed, but complied putting Kaoru down beside him and keeping one hand around her waist.

Hanzou pulled out his sword that was at his side and gently pushed Kaoru behind him. "I won't let you kill her the way you killed my father," he growled.

Kaoru's eyes widened and turned to me. "That man you killed was Hanzou's dad?" she whispered in horror and understanding.

I pushed the guilt down and narrowed my eyes. "I didn't mean to kill him. He was the one trying to kill my dad and me in the first place. You aren't the only one that lost a father that day," I growled out in anger.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that my dad didn't kill your father. Besides, you got your revenge. Now it's my turn," he said suddenly charging at me with his sword.

I instinctively brought my sword up just in time to block the downward strike aimed for my head. Knowing that Hanzou was bigger and stronger then I was, I stepped back and broke the little power struggle we were having. Hanzou followed with a stepped forward and quickly brought his sword into a horizontal strike towards my chest. I felt myself duck before I could even think and stepped out with my left foot, bringing my sword around toward the back of his knees. Seeing what my intentions were, Hanzou swiftly jumped up and barely avoided my blade as it completed its arc. He was fast. Faster and more skilled than his father was. I remembered using that exact move on Higurashi, and it connected last time.

I brought myself back into a standing position and looked up at the Hanzou as a painfully familiar smug grin appeared on his face. "This might actually be more fun and enjoyable then I had originally thought it would be."

* * *

AN: There's the next chapter. Sorry for the long update. I had to write this chapter a couple of times until I was satisfied with it. I also had a case of writer's block and ended up starting a new story called Unknown Secrets. I know I shouldn't be starting more stories when it takes me long enough to update one, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway…please review and tell me what you think! 


	18. Fights End

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter:

_I instinctively brought my sword up just in time to block the downward strike aimed for my head. Knowing that Hanzou was bigger and stronger then I was, I stepped back and broke the little power struggle we were having. Hanzou followed with a stepped forward and quickly brought his sword into a horizontal strike towards my chest. I felt myself duck before I could even think and stepped out with my left foot, bringing my sword around toward the back of his knees. Seeing what my intentions were, Hanzou swiftly jumped up and barely avoided my blade as it completed its arc. He was fast. Faster and more skilled than his father was. I remembered using that exact move on Higurashi, and it connected last time._

_I brought myself back into a standing position and looked up at the Hanzou as a painfully familiar smug grin appeared on his face. "This might actually be more fun and enjoyable then I had originally thought it would be."

* * *

_

Chapter 18:

A chilling wind blew through the trees, as Hanzou and I stood facing each other with our swords in our hands. Kaoru was standing uncertainly behind Hanzou with a look of frustration on her face. The smug grin on Hanzou's face dissolved into a look of seriousness as he tensed, ready for the next round of attacks.

I tightened my grip on my sword and narrowed my eyes in concentration. Hanzou suddenly disappeared from my sight and I turned just in time to block his sword from hitting my back. He was fast and with every blow we exchanged, he was getting faster. I leapt back before charging with my sakabatou in front of me. He brought his sword up to defend, but right before our swords connected, I leapt up into the air, leaving a surprised look on his face.

I brought my sword up above my head and as I descended, I slashed down.

"Ryu Tsui Sen."

Hanzou, barely getting over his surprise, brought his sword up to defend and pushed with all of his strength against me. I was thrown back, but landed gracefully on my feet. Hanzou slipped into another stance and prepared to attack me with narrowed, hate-filled eyes. I calmly pulled my saya out from my waist and slowly sheathed my sword. I brought it to my left side and crouched with my right hand hovering inches from the hilt.

"Please stop!" cried out Kaoru as she ran out in front of us with her back facing me. "Please Hanzou stop this."

"Move out of the way Kaoru," said Hanzou stiffly.

"No!" she yelled angrily.

"Move or I will make you move," he said.

"You're being stupid Hanzou!" she yelled as a look of anger flitted across Hanzou's face. Before any of us could react, Hanzou had appeared inches in front of Kaoru and had hit her square in the face, sending her sprawling to the ground with her hand on her face. That was the minute everything turned red for me. My hand trembled in rage as I gripped the hilt and struck Hanzou, still stunned at what he had done, right in the chest. He flew back and landed roughly on his side.

"Get up Higurashi," I said coldly, my eyes glowing a deadly amber.

He struggled to his feet, one hand on his chest, as he breathed laboriously. Before he could even catch his breath, I was upon him with my sword. I attacked him, blinded by rage, as he tried desperately to defend. I sent him to the ground with a painful _thud _and calmly slipped back into my battoujutsu stance as he struggled to get to his feet, blood trailing down his chin. The minute he got unsteadily to his feet, I attacked, pulling my sakabatou free from its saya at god-like speeds. It struck him again in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground, breathing erratically.

Just as I began to advance toward Hanzou with my sword in my right hand and saya in my left, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I stood stiffly as Kaoru whispered for me to stop. Her head was against my back and I felt warm tears begin to soak up by my gi. When she let go of me, I took another step toward the prone form of Hanzou, anger swirling in my amber eyes. Kaoru stepped in front of me and pulled my chin down to look at her.

My eyes softened as I saw the tears slide down her face and her slightly swollen cheek that was already beginning to bruise. "Please Kenshin," she practically begged. "He didn't mean it. He was angry…"

I relaxed my tense muscles and brought my hand up, still holding my sword, to wipe the tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

Suddenly a loud angry yell was heard. "Kaoru!" Hanzou jumped up suddenly renewed in strength at seeing Kaoru in my arms.

"Get your filthy hands off of her. She's mine!" he cried suddenly charging towards us, blinded by rage and jealousy.

In a blink of an eye, I had my left arm around Kaoru's waist, and had twisted her to the left with my right arm up blocking the sword that would have cut through the both of us. I felt my right arm tremble as I struggled to keep Hanzou's sword from coming any closer than it already was. I brought my left arm up, still around Kaoru, and pushed the saya against the back of my sakabatou with enough force to send Hanzou back a few steps. That was all I needed as he tried to charge again. I quickly leapt up into the air, feeling Kaoru clutch tightly onto my gi, and landed far behind Hanzou.

"You okay?" I murmured to Kaoru. I felt her nod and then ushered her to stand further back where she wouldn't be hurt and then turned my attention back to the angry boy in front of me.

"Kaoru's right," I said to Hanzou. "This is stupid. No matter who wins, both of our fathers aren't coming back. This is pointless."

"I don't care. All I want is to make you pay," he growled charging again. "First you take my father away, now you take Kaoru away from me! I'll kill you for all the grief you've caused me!"

I calmly sheathed my sword as he approached and slipped into stance. I drew at the last possible moment, but to my surprise, Hanzou had dodged and slipped to my left side where I appeared to be completely vulnerable. As he brought his sword down rushing towards my head, I brought my saya rushing towards him.

_Crack!_ The sound of his elbow as my saya collided with his arm sending him to the ground cradling his broken arm bellowing in pain. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Sou Ryu Sen," I muttered under my breath as I straightened up over the trembling Hanzou.

"I _really_ am sorry," I whispered before sheathing my sakabatou and pulling it through the ties of my hakama. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just…I just didn't want to see my father die…" I murmured before turning towards Kaoru who was looking worriedly at Hanzou and me.

After seemingly snapping out of her trance, she rushed forward, first towards me, and after seeing that I was okay, to attend to Hanzou.

"Get away from me whore!" he growled out still clutching his arm in pain. Kaoru looked like she was about to cry as the boy lashed out weakly with his unbroken arm agaisnt his chest. I put my hand on Kaoru's shoulder and told her I was getting my phone to call the ambulance. She nodded and stayed in her kneeled position as I quickly retrieved the gym bag I had left at the clearing. Within minutes of calling, the ambulance came skidding to a stop right outside of the forest and paramedics rushed in. They carefully raised him onto a stretcher and brought him back towards their ambulance car.

Meanwhile, one of the paramedics had approached Kaoru and me and began questioning us.

"What happened?" he asked.

I told him how he had taken Kaoru and about the fight and as I finished, he nodded.

"What's gonna happen to him?" asked Kaoru quietly.

"Well, we're taking him to the hospital right now, and then we may inform the police of what happened. Other than his left arm, he seems to be alright though and should be okay," he responded before thanking us and then leaving with his coworkers.

I put my arm around Kaoru's shoulder and led her to the clearing that we had eaten lunch at.

"You were right," she whispered looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier Kenshin."

"No," I said. "I wasn't completely right. You were right in saying that he was a good kid. He was just angry. Besides, he cared about you and was trying to protect you, in a way." The rest of the trip home was silent.

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of the week passed by without incident and before we knew it, our parents and Hiko were back from their reunion, and we were there to greet them with smiling faces. 'How was our week?' they asked. And the three of us glanced at each other before smiling and saying that it was fine. We knew that if the police were informed, then Kaoru's dad would find out what had happened eventually, but at the time, we decided to take our chances. That Saturday, Kaoru's family, my family, and the invited Tsubame, all headed up to the mountains where we had rented a huge cabin to celebrate Christmas in. We had invited, Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, and Misao to come with us, but they had already made plans with their families, so that left only the nine of us. When we arrived, it was the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and we each went upstairs to claim our rooms.

There were four rooms total. Yahiko and I would be sharing, Kaoru and Tsubame would take the one next to ours, my sisters and my mom had the one across from my room, and Kaoru's parents had the one next to theirs. There were two bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs. There was a fair sized kitchen, dining room, and living room downstairs, and a basement that served as a storage room/ pantry.

We each spent about a half an hour unpacking our weeks-worth of clothes in our rooms and then went downstairs where we lounged around waiting for our moms to finish making lunch.

* * *

AN: OMG! I am so sorry for the long update! I have been so busy with finals, summer school, sports, etc. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and I will try to get my next update out faster. Once again I am so sorry and please review. They really inspire me to update faster. 


	19. Carnival Date

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

Last Chapter:

_There were four rooms total. Yahiko and I would be sharing, Kaoru and Tsubame would take the one next to ours, my sisters and my mom had the one across from my room, and Kaoru's parents had the one next to theirs. There were two bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs. There was a fair sized kitchen, dining room, and living room downstairs, and a basement that served as a storage room/ pantry._

_We each spent about a half an hour unpacking our weeks-worth of clothes in our rooms and then went downstairs where we lounged around waiting for our moms to finish making lunch._

Chapter 19:

I looked uncertainly at Kaoru as she, Yahiko, and the girls watched TV, patiently waiting for lunch to be served. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked up to find Uncle Koshijiro standing behind me. He nodded towards Kaoru and gave me a wink before leaving to help the women in the kitchen. I sighed and tensed slightly as Kaoru's eyes fell on me. This was going to be a lot harder than I had thought.

_Flashback:_

"Umm…" I said beginning to feel slightly nervous as I stood in front of the tired adults sitting in the large study of my house.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" asked my mother in concern at my slightly hesitant behavior. I glanced back and seeing as Kaoru and Yahiko were busily moving their things back home, and Ayame and Suzume were 'helping' them, I quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

"I need to talk to you about something," I started slowly. Uncle Hiko raised an eyebrow and I began to wonder whether I wanted him to be there. If I told him, I was definitely going to be tormented by his endless teasing. But then again, he always seemed to know when I was hiding something from him and he would probably find out one way or another…in other words torture. I shuddered at the thought of his methods of persuasion and told myself that it was best to tell him now lest I want to face the consequences of an annoyed Hiko later.

"Well…Spit it out Baka!" said Hiko impatiently. He was definitely tired, and in a grouchy mood.

I jumped slightly at his abrupt words and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Uhh…I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Then do it!" snapped Hiko in annoyance.

I shot Shishou a glare before turning back to my mom and the Kamiyas.

"Well…you know how we're going to the mountains tomorrow?" I said. They nodded.

"Well, I was thinking about taking Kaoru…outonadate," I said all in one breath, slightly mumbling the last part.

"Speak up Kenshin," urged my mom.

"I was thinking about taking Kaoru out…on a date," I said louder and more clearly. "That is if it's okay with you," I quickly added looking timidly at the Kamiyas with a slight blush on my face.

A silence fell upon the room until suddenly, the adults' impassive faces broke out in smiles and they began to laugh hysterically. I stood in stunned silence as they seemed to laugh at me and felt my annoyance and temper rise.

"What's so funny?" I cried out desperately.

Their laughter died down to a few chuckles as they realized I was embarrassed and slightly upset that they were laughing at me.

"Well it's about time!" boomed Hiko smirking at me.

"I'll say!" agreed Uncle Koshijiro.

I gape stupidly at them before Aunt Sakura put her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you can take Kaoru out on a date. You're the first person we'd trust with our daughter," she said fondly.

"You didn't have to ask us," chuckled Uncle Koshijiro.

"Well, I know… but seeing as we're only 14 and 13, not to mention we kinda need help with transportation, I figured that you should probably know what we were up to. Besides, I have no idea what the heck what I'm going to do, and I was hoping that maybe you can give me some advice," I said looking at Uncle Koshijiro.

"Of course I'll help out!" he exclaimed happily. "Have you asked her yet?"

_End of Flashback_

I smile weakly at Kaoru and signal for her to follow me and she got up from her spot beside Yahiko.

"Where are you going?" asked Yahiko suspiciously.

"I need to talk to Kaoru," I responded casually, before leading her out into the back porch of the cabin. Taking a seat on the bench facing the large yard, I waited as Kaoru got comfortable beside me. I looked down at my hands, my eyebrows furrowing as my mind whirled on how to start. I had no idea why I was so nervous all of a sudden. I've never been so nervous talking to Kaoru before. Besides, she already told me that she loved me.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru questioned hesitantly, watching me curiously. My head snapped up and my eyes locked with her sapphire orbs. I clear my throat nervously before unconsciously scratching the back of my head.

"Umm…Kaoru, I wanted to ask you something," I began slowly staring directly into her eyes and watching her every emotion play across her face.

"What is it?"

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to… you know, go out on a date …with me," I said.

"I…" she said a look of surprise flashing across her face before a wide smile appeared. "Yes! I'd be glad to go out with you Kenshin!" she cried out flinging her arms around my neck and hugging me. I chuckled and brought her hands back over my head, holding her at arms length so that I could see her face.

"When?" she asked excitedly.

"Tonight," I said promptly.

"Tonight? What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well…You know that there's a Christmas Eve Carnival in town tonight. Now we normally spend the night with our family, but I've talked to our parents, and they've agreed to let us go off on our own tonight," I explained

Kaoru merely beamed at me, not bothering to respond, but allowing her bright mood to show her happiness. I chuckled again at the smile on her face and threw my arm over her shoulder leading her back inside where Yahiko and the girls were still watching TV.

As we took a seat on the sofa beside Yahiko, he raised an eyebrow at the huge goofy smile that was on Kaoru's face. I smiled at his confusion, but merely shrugged and turned my attention to the TV until our parents called us into the dining room for lunch.

"Kids! Lunch is ready," we heard from the dining room.

"Okay," Yahiko yelled back turning the TV off and throwing the remote control onto the sofa that we had been sitting on. As we trailed in to the dining room, I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Uncle Koshijiro with a grin on his face.

"You do it?" he whispered.

"Hai," I whispered back a grin of my own gracing my lips.

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed slapping a hand on my back and then ushering me the rest of the way into the dining room.

XXXXXXX

I carefully stepped out of the shower, and dried myself off with the towel in my hands. I pulled on a pair of black pants and looked up at the fogged up bathroom mirror. Using my damp towel, I wiped the mist off of it and stared back at my reflection. Bending over, I dried my still dripping hair as best as I can before straightening up and shoving my head through a black t-shirt. Fully dressed, I grabbed the brush and pulled my damp red hair into a neat, high ponytail. I grabbed my navy blue dress shirt and pulled my arms through its sleeves, buttoning all but the top few buttons revealing a bit of my black shirt underneath. Taking one last glance at the mirror, I grabbed the clothes I had been wearing all day and headed to the room that I was sharing with Yahiko.

Upon entering, Yahiko glanced up at me from his PSP and gave me an odd look.

"You're all dressed up tonight," he commented. "Aren't we just going to the carnival?"

I shrugged. "I guess so," I said putting away my clothes and pulling some socks onto my feet. "Come on, we're going to be leaving soon."

Yahiko nodded and followed me down to the living room where our parents and the girls were already waiting. As I walked down the stairs, my eyes stopped at Kaoru, who was wearing a nice pair of pants and a beautiful shirt. The shirt hung off the middle of Kaoru's shoulders, long sleeved and a deep violet color. As my eyes traveled up from Kaoru's clothes to her eyes, a small smile appeared on my face and she smiled shyly back. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, leaving a mass of raven black hair to fall down her back. She was simply breathtaking.

As I reached the bottom step, I immediately walked over to her, ignoring the knowing smiles of our parents as I offered her my arm and she linked our arms at the elbow. "You look gorgeous tonight," I murmured only loud enough for her ears to pick up.

She giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered back with a playful smile on her lips.

The slight smile on my face grew and I cleared my throat, taking my attention from the beautiful girl beside me to our parents, who were watching thoughtfully.

"We ready?" I asked them. They nodded and I led Kaoru to the doorway, pulling her jacket off the coat rack and helping her put it on, before pulling on my own black jacket.

XXXXXXXX

"Whoa! Look at all the lights!" exclaimed Ayame as she and her sister gazed wonderingly at the many stalls that had been set up and the millions of lights that lit up the darkening street.

"Merry-go-round, Merry-go-round!" the girls chanted as soon as they spotted the ride spinning in the middle of the street's intersection. They quickly grabbed onto Yahiko's hands and began pulling the poor boy towards it. I chuckled as I watched my sisters practically dragging Yahiko, and turned towards Kaoru and our parents as they too laughed at Yahiko's expense.

Glancing at our parents and seeing their nod of approval, I grabbed a hold of Kaoru's hand and began to gently lead her down the street opposite the Merry-go-round. We walked at a leisurely pace, weaving in between the crowds of people and looking around at all the stalls, shops, and rides that covered the street, enjoying the cool breeze that wasn't too cold yet and the comfortable silence between us, until I decided to break that silence.

"So," I started. "You hungry?"

"Starving," she smiled.

"Well, I know the perfect place," I said leading her down a small crowded street towards a brightly lit ramen stand.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, her smile growing. "We haven't eaten here for the longest time!"

"I know. Last time was before Ayame and Suzume were born. Why don't you find a table and I'll order for us," I said pointing to an area filled with tables and chairs. I quickly made my way towards the small line and as soon as I got our orders, I scanned the tables until I found Kaoru sitting at a table in the corner of the eating area. Carefully making my way over there, I lifted the two bowls in my hands above my head as two kids came running by.

"Hot, hot, hot," I said as I set the steaming bowls down on the table in front of Kaoru and waved my slightly red hands.

"You should of grabbed a tray," Kaoru giggled.

"I didn't think they would be that hot," I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly after I took my seat.

"Kenshin no baka," Kaoru giggled as she snatched a pair of chopsticks from my hands. I watched as she broke the chopsticks apart and began to eat the ramen. I smiled and also started on my own bowl.

As we both finished up, a slight smirk filled with mischief appeared on Kaoru's face. "What?" I asked warily.

"So…" she started slowly making me more nervous. " Himura Kenshin…What are your plans for our first date?"

"Uhh…." I hesitated. "…Whatever you want to do?"

"Whatever I want to do?"

"…Uhh yes?"

Kaoru suddenly sprang to her feet and grabbed my hand. She quickly began to pull me towards the fair grounds filled with games and rides, from Ferris wheels to huge roller coasters. To my slight surprise, Kaoru brought me to the biggest roller coaster at the carnival.

"Oro," I mumbled. "You want to do this?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "Unless of course …your still scared."

I raised an eyebrow. "Scared? Me? I was never scared of this roller coaster."

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, you were too scared to get on this ride when we came here two years ago," she mocked.

"I wasn't scared!" I pouted. "Yahiko was and we couldn't just leave him by himself. If something happened to him I would be the one to get blamed."

"Sure," she drawled. "If you say so."

"I wasn't scared! I am a student of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu you know!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Speed and heights can't scare me," I said with mock arrogance.

"Uh huh. So you didn't use Yahiko's fear of this ride as a reason to get out of going on it?"

"I didn't! Besides even if I was scared, which I wasn't, you can't really blame me. I mean the ride looks almost exactly the same as the roller coaster that crashed in Final Destination 3."

"So you were scared?" she teased with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't!" I whined. Kaoru giggled and practically dragged me into the line.

"Prove it to me now!" she said.

"Oro! But we just ate!"

AN: I 'm sor sorry about the long wait! I've been updating my other two stories and i really had a hard time with this chapter. I really had no idea how i wanted it to go. I'll try not to the make the wait so long, but i can't garantee anything because school is going to start up again on Monday. sigh Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

PS. I'll probably be updating either "Life of Pain" of "Madness of the Revolution"next, for those of you also reading those stories.


	20. Christmas and New Years

Disclaimer: I don't own RK...or the songs that i used in this fic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"_I wasn't scared! I am a student of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu you know!"_

"_So? What does that have to do with anything?" _

"_Speed and heights can't scare me," I said with mock arrogance._

"_Uh huh. So you didn't use Yahiko's fear of this ride as a reason to get out of going on it?"_

"_I didn't! Besides even if I was scared, which I wasn't, you can't really blame me. I mean the ride looks almost exactly the same as the roller coaster that crashed in Final Destination 3."_

"_So you were scared?" she teased with a smile on her face._

"_I wasn't!" I whined. Kaoru giggled and practically dragged me into the line._

"_Prove it to me now!" she said._

"_Oro! But we just ate!"_

* * *

Chapter 20: 

Kaoru snuggled against my chest and a slight shudder ran up her spine when a cool breeze blew past our porch overlooking the brightly lit carnival below. Pulling Kaoru closer, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she leaned back into my chest, clutching the raccoon stuffed animal that I had won for her earlier. The fireworks were about to start and the two of us were the only ones still outside waiting for them. The rest of our family had gone inside to watch the fireworks from the warmth of their bedroom windows, while Kaoru and I, clad in our comfortable pajamas, huddled together on the back porch wrapped in a thick blanket. Leaning forward, I rested my chin against Kaoru's shoulder and inhaled her lovely scent.

"Did you have fun Kaoru?" I whispered, tightening my embrace around her slim shoulders.

"Hai," she murmured leaning her head back onto my shoulder. "Definitely an unforgettable first date," she smiled.

I smiled fondly at the content look on her face and shifted slightly as I pulled a small rectangular box from my pocket. Gently bringing my right arm around Kaoru's shoulders again, I held the box in front of her and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"Merry Chistmas Koishi," I mumbled as her eyes widened and she firmly grasped the box and lifted the lid. A gasp escaped her lips as she sat up in awe and pulled the silver chain out of its box. On the end was a heart with crossing swords and the letters KxK engraved delicately on the heart.

"It's beautiful Kenshin," she murmured bringing her shining eyes to me. "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around me and I chuckled as she excitedly asked me to help her put it on. Pulling the jewelry around her neck, I quickly clasped it and pulled her into me, once again wrapping my arms around her. "Your welcome."

A gasp escaped her lips just as the sky burst into a shower of lights and a bright smile broke out. Fireworks lit up the dark skies and filled the quiet night with pops and crackles. A content sigh escaped my lips as I relished the romantic and comfortable atmosphere that had enveloped us. With her head leaning back against my shoulder, I let my eyes fall shut as I nuzzled her cheek gently. Without breaking her view of the firecrackers in the sky, Kaoru's calloused hand came up and caressed my cheek lovingly as a soft smile played on her lips.

"I love you," I murmured leaning my face into her soft touch. In response, Kaoru leaned her head back and placed a small kiss on my cheek and moved back just far enough so that we weren't physically touching, but her warm breath still blew against my face causing a slight shudder to run up my spine.

"I know you do," she smiled back playfully.

"Oh do you?" I asked as a teasing smirk appeared on my face.

"Yes," she said, "…I do."

"…and do you love me?" I inquired allowing her playful mood to envelope me.

"You know I do," she said trailing a finger down my chest jovially.

"Then show me…" I pulled Kaoru so that she sat on my lap facing me and leaned forward. It started out as a small chaste kiss, but slowly it became more intense and filled with passion and love. All conscious thought left me as my senses were filled with Kaoru, her smell, her taste, the feeling of her body against mine and the silky hair gripped gently by my hand behind her head.

Suddenly, the door beside us burst open and we broke apart, identical blushes marring our faces as we sat their breathless. Yahiko stood beside the door, his eyes wide in surprise and astonishment at what he had just witnessed and interrupted. I cleared my throat and brought a hand up to the back of my neck.

"…What is it Yahiko?" I asked the younger boy snapping him out of his incredulous stare.

"…Umm…oh yeah," he said averting his eyes uncomfortably to stare out at the dark sky, that I now realized were no longer producing the lights, pops, and crackles of fireworks, "…Dad said to get you two so we can start the movie."

"Oh," Kaoru sighed, in what I thought to be a slightly annoyed and disappointed manner. "Okay then."

Getting up from her position on my lap, she offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen off of us, I placed my hand imperceptibly on the small of Kaoru's back and nudged her towards the door with Yahiko following awkwardly behind.

We should have told him about our relationship earlier. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. He was bound to find out. Not surprised that he was dumbfounded at our new…intimacy. I mean he practically views me as a brother and well…Kaoru is his sister. He probably knew that we loved each other, just not to this extent. It had always been a love between best friends – siblings.

Following Kaoru to the couch that was perpendicular to the TV, I sprawled out on it with my back against the armrest. Kaoru quickly settled in between my legs and leaned back against my chest as I spread the blanket over our forms. We have sat in this way often, and it was always a familiar position to be in, but this time, it seemed to be so much more than what it used to be. Wrapping my arms around Kaoru's shoulders, I relaxed and glanced at the others in the room.

Yahiko and his parents sat on the other couch that was facing the TV and my mom sat in the recliner beside it. The girls were probably already in bed. As Yahiko turned the lights out, I barely caught the knowing glances that our moms gave each other before we focused on the rented movie playing across the TV screen.

We had seen _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ many times, but no matter how much we watched it, Kaoru and Yahiko never seemed to grow tired of it. So it was to my surprise that, after only an hour into the movie, I discovered Kaoru peacefully asleep against my chest. Shifting slightly, I pulled Kaoru's hand, which had been hanging off the side of the couch, under the blanket and refocused my attention on the movie. Slowly, I began to feel myself growing drowsy. Lulled by the music playing in the background, the days events finally caught up to me and my eyes drifted shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kenshin, Kaoru's here!" My eyes snapped open and I leapt out of bed, all feelings of sleepiness disappearing as I realized that I had fallen asleep. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath running to my closet and yanking a black dress shirt out to put on.

"Oi! Baka Deshi! If you don't hurry up, we're leaving without you!" yelled Shishou from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I yelled back angrily, pulling on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and slipping a belt around my waist. After quickly fixing my ruffled hair in front of the mirror, I grabbed my cell phone and rushed down the stairs. Stumbling on the last step, I grabbed on to the banister and scanned the room for my uncle and girlfriend.

"Mom?" I said slightly confused.

"You better hurry," she said smiling a little too innocently from the kitchen, "they're already in the car."

"Oh shit," I mumbled yet again, rushing for the front door. As I stepped out onto the front porch, I saw the infamous smirk spread out on Hiko's face through the windshield of his car. I knew that he was going to do it, so I don't know why I was so surprised when his car started to quickly back out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Shishou!" I yelped my reflexes pushing me forward into a sprint. I chased after the car driving away in front of me like an idiot, all the while berating myself for having fallen asleep. A part of me wasn't surprised that Shishou would do something like this to me and that he might even make me run all the way to Misao's house, but another part of me felt…or at least hoped that Shishou wasn't so cruel.

And sure enough, Shishou finally stopped a few blocks later, so suddenly might I add, that only my quick reflexes kept me from smashing headlong right into the rear of this car. Cursing under my breath and shaking my slightly throbbing hands from having cushioned my slight collision with the car, I yanked the back door open and got in to be met with the laughter of my Shishou and girlfriend in the front seat.

Glaring out of the window, the car lurched forward and Hiko glanced back at me. "You fell asleep didn't you?" he said a smirk obviously marring his face.

"Shut up," I grumbled glaring at the back of his head.

"I told you, you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night," laughed Kaoru.

"Well, you stayed up just as late," I mumbled.

"But unlike you, she isn't a baby who needs to take an evening nap," taunted Hiko causing Kaoru to giggle.

"I wasn't taking a nap! I just fell asleep waiting for you guys!"

"Sure…" Shishou drawled.

"Whatever," I mumbled with a frown. "So where exactly are you guys going again?"

"Not really sure myself. Some club or something in downtown," Hiko replied a frown of his own marring his face.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't imagine you, mom, and Kaoru's parents going to a club," I sniggered slightly.

"Well I personally would rather not go, but your mother insisted I go with her..."

"So if the police department are celebrating New Year's at a club, who will be at the station in case of an emergency?"

"Baka! They alternate shifts."

"Oh."

As we arrived at Misao's house where the big New Year's party was going to take place, Kaoru and I stepped out of the car and turned to Hiko as he opened the passenger side window. "So you guys are staying the night right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We'll call when we're ready to go."

We turned around as Hiko's car made a u-turn and headed towards the front door where we could hear the blaring music through the wooden door.

"So did you tell them yet?" I asked Kaoru ringing the doorbell.

"About us?"

I nodded and turned to her a slight smile on my face.

"Nope, I thought it would be a good surprise," she said smiling mischievously. "Did you?"

"Nope," I grinned back giving her a small peck on the cheek and pulling away just as the front door open drowning us in the loud music.

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" cried out Misao happily. "It's about time! Come on, the party's already started!" She quickly grabbed a hold of our wrists and yanked us into the living room crowded with junior high and high school students – who had been invited by Sano of course.

"Aoshi, Sano, and Soujiro are in the kitchen," she told me before quickly dragging Kaoru off into the sea of dancing bodies. Chuckling at the slightly irritated look on Kaoru's face, I turned and headed to the kitchen to meet with the guys. I weaved through the crowd, slightly surprised by the amount of people Sano actually invited. I found my way to the kitchen and quickly stepped aside as a couple ran by to dance in the living room.

"Oi Kenshin! You made it!" cried out Sano from his place at the counter.

"Yeah," I said leaning against the counter beside my friends. "So anything exciting happen yet?"

"Not really," chimed in Soujiro.

"Just wait, something's bound to happen at a party this big," grinned Sano munching on chips from a bowl beside him. "Is Jou-chan here too?"

"Yeah, Misao just dragged her away as soon as we got in," I said smiling slightly. "It's amazing that she could even hear the doorbell with the music on so loud."

"Why _did _you invite all of these people?" asked Aoshi. "We don't even know half of these people."

Sano shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We all squeezed into the large living room of Misao's house, holding onto glasses of apple cider and noisemakers minutes before midnight. The lights had been turned on and the six of us all stood in front of the TV excitedly at the forefront of a crowd of teenagers behind us. A slight murmur was going through the crowd before they were suddenly shushed by Misao. "It's starting!" she exclaimed. I glanced over at Kaoru briefly, smiling at the time-worn tradition that brought back so many memories from the year's passed. This was originally the tradition that the Himura and Kamiya family shared together, but this year, we told Misao and Sano about it and they enthusiastically included it in their party.

"10!" the room chanted with the TV newscaster.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" Just as that the countdown ended, a cheer erupted and the house was drowned in the din of the loud noisemakers. I turned to my friends and grinned as we began knocking each other's plastic cups together. "Happy New Year!" I grinned embracing Kaoru slightly and downing the cup of apple cider.

As soon as the excitement wore off and the cups were discarded, the lights were dimmed again and the music was turned back on. At the insistence of the girls, us guys stayed and danced with them until finally we retired back into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"Dang it's hot in here!" cried out Kaoru as she and Misao opened the door to the backyard.

"Well duh," said Megumi joining the two, "we have been dancing in that cramped living room for hours."

Just then, the someone changed the music from a loud fast beat song to a slow song meant for the couples.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" exclaimed Misao. "Ummm...can we dance Aoshi?" she said a slightly pleading look entering her eyes.

Aoshi of course nodded and followed Misao to the living room where the dance floor had slightly cleared of most of the individual dancers.

"Kitsune?" asked Sano looking expectantly at Megumi. At first an annoyed look appeared on her face, but it was quickly smothered by a smile as she nodded and took Sano's offered hand.

I turned my attention to Kaoru, who had a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched our friends heading towards the living room dance floor. From behind, I grabbed a hold of her hands and began to push gently from behind towards the living room. "Come on let's dance," I murmured into her ear. "I think it's about time they found out."

Kaoru giggled and nodded, before pulling out of my slight embrace from behind and leading the way to where Misao and Aoshi, and Megumi and Sano were dancing. The first song had ended by the time we got there and the second slow song was just about starting. Stopping, I slipped my hands around Kaoru's slim waist and she placed her clasped hands behind my neck. We were standing close, our bodies practically touching as we began to sway with the music in the background. Glancing at our friends beside us, happy grins appeared on their faces as they saw us dancing together. Scanning around the room, I saw a couple girls that I recognized from school who had disappointed or envious looks on their faces.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do._

I looked down at Kaoru as she leaned her head against me and smiled tenderly at the content look on her face. Her hands slipped down from my neck to rest on my shoulders, her elbows tucked in between my arms and our bodies. Her lips were moving, silently singing with the music surrounding us.

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will._

"I love you so much Kaoru," I mumbled closing my eyes in contentment. She looked up at me and her hands strayed to the bangs falling across my face. Her soft hands brushed it aside and I opened my eyes, meeting her sapphire eyes.

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

We swayed with the music, all the while staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. All time seemed to stop for us and everything around us seemed to fade away.

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will_

Instantaneously, we leaned forward and our lips met in a passionate display of love. We stood completely still, in an ocean of swaying bodies and we were completely oblivious to the slightly surprised looks of our friends and classmates, who though had predicted our inevitable getting together, hadn't expected it to have happened yet. We broke apart and Kaoru leaned her head against my chest once again, as I rested my chin on top of her soft raven hair.

_For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything_

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will_

As the song came to its end, the rest of the world seemed to come back into focus and as soon as we stepped apart, our friends dragged us into the not so crowded kitchen.

"Kenshin!" Sano grinned. "Why didn't you tell us that the two of you were together!"

I glanced over at Kaoru at the other end of the kitchen with Megumi and Misao. Misao was talking excitedly a mile a minute and Kaoru had on an amused smirk. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned slightly and gave me a laughing smile before turning back to calm Misao down.

"It was a surprise," I shrugged, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

AN: First of all i'd like to thank all of those that reviewed last chapter and I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait once again. I know I always say that I will update sooner, but omg sophomore year is so much harder than freshmen year. I really haven't had much time to update and I had a lot of trouble with the beginnning of this chapter. The end wasn't as bad, but yeah...anyway please review and let me know how I did. I already have an idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take me as long to get it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!! . 

PS: The song above is "For You I Will" by Monica.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** time/scene change

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_As the song came to its end, the rest of the world seemed to come back into focus and as soon as we stepped apart, our friends dragged us into the not so crowded kitchen. _

"_Kenshin!" Sano grinned. "Why didn't you tell us that the two of you were together!"_

_I glanced over at Kaoru at the other end of the kitchen with Megumi and Misao. Misao was talking excitedly a mile a minute and Kaoru had on an amused smirk. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned slightly and gave me a laughing smile before turning back to calm Misao down. _

"_It was a surprise," I shrugged, grinning like an idiot._

* * *

Epilogue: 

I scowled slightly as I walked down the steps of the school and onto the side walk. It was the last day of freshmen year and things hadn't ended the way that I had expected them to. While things between me and Kaoru had gotten better, if that was possible, a lot had changed and I really am not looking forward to having to deal with the consequences.

"Kenshin!!" yelled out Sano breaking my train of thought. "It's over! It's officially summer vacation!"

I grinned. "I know… "

Pushing my thoughts aside, I listened to him and Soujiro talk excitedly about plans for the summer, plans that may or may not include me…

As we neared my house, the two boys said their good byes and headed down a separate street towards their homes.

Hastily, I made my way up the driveway to Kaoru's house. After being let in by her mother, I made my way up the stairs and slowed down to sneak up on my girlfriend. Tiptoeing towards her door, which stood slightly ajar, I peaked in to see her lying on the bed facing the ceiling, while talking to someone on her cell phone. A slight smirk appeared on my face, and I dropped down to my hands and knees. Inching forward slowly, I slipped into her bedroom and stopped right underneath the raven black hair spilling over the bed.

"…Yeah, he should be here soon," she said into the phone. "They get out later then us."

Lifting my head up slightly, I whispered into her ear, "Are you talking about me?"

Kaoru yelped in surprise and jumped from her position. "Kenshin! Don't do that!"

I laughed at the expression on her face and pulled the phone from her hands and pressed it to my ear. "Hey Misao," I greeted. "Kaoru'll call you back later okay…alright bye."

Turning my attention back to the pretty girl in front of me, I smiled softly and pushed her onto her back on the bed. "I missed you," she whispered as I leaned forward to give her a tender kiss on the lips.

I smiled. "I know you did. And that's why I'm here now."

_I'll always be here for you…Always…  
_

* * *

AN: Wow, that was a complete 180 from what i had planned. I didn't intend to end this story here, but i realized that the point of the story was to get the two together and well... they are already together. I'm so sorry if you thought that this was anticlimactic, but don't worry, i kinda foreshadowed a sequel, which I have started to plan out. I really couldn't think of anything to add to this and I felt bad at leaving it the way it is, so i had to somehow wrap things up a bit. I'll try to get the first chapter of the sequel out by next week, if at all possible. Once again, i'm sorry and I hope that you will check out its sequel. Please review!_  
_


End file.
